


Put Up or Shut Up (Haikyuu Chatfic)

by yamaguchikei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Akaashi Keiji, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Autistic Kita Shinsuke, Autistic Miya Osamu, Autistic Sakusa Kiyoomi, Autistic Shimizu Kiyoko, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Blind Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, Criminal Minds spoilers, F/F, F/M, Haiba Lev has ADHD, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Hoshiumi Kourai has ADHD, M/M, Miya Atsumu Has ADHD, Nishinoya Yuu has ADHD, Oikawa and Suga are besties, crackship, crackship that i got genuinely attached to, i have a lot of nd headcanons so yes they r all in this story at some point, noya is always yelling, noya speaks spanish, tobio has a starbucks addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 51,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikei/pseuds/yamaguchikei
Summary: pouty pants: oikawa probably thinks ranch is spicypouty pants: WRONG CHATkawa: BITCHhinata shouyo does a dumb thing, but it all works out in the endkenma can't see, nishinoya is mothman, and there's a whole lotta drama(every ship and character tagged is in the story at some point)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Shibayama Yuuki, Konoha Akinori/Suzumeda Kaori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 85
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my sister for kageyama's name
> 
> username guide
> 
> hinata: bonk  
> kenma: epic ninja fortnite  
> kageyama: pouty pants (thanks sarah)  
> sugawara: sugadaddy / no♥️ / fiji water  
> daichi: dadchi / lego movie  
> nishinoya: cryptid  
> asahi: not markiplier  
> yamaguchi: 🍠  
> tsukishima: rubio con papas fritas  
> tanaka: dollar tree aang
> 
> i'll add more people eventually 👁👄👁

**bonk added dadchi, cryptid, pouty pants, and 10 others to a group**

**bonk named the group "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**bonk:** i haven't slept in 2 days and this is the product 😺👍

 **pouty pants:** i can see that

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i can't ! cat emoji thumbs up emoji

 **pouty pants:** also WHO MADE THIS MY NAME

 **sugadaddy:** 😼

 **pouty pants:** S U G A W A R A

 **bonk:** suddenly i'm kenma🧑🏻🦯

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i-

 **pouty pants:** chill hinata what if he reads this

 **pouty** **pants:** oh wait

 **epic ninja fortnite:** IF I COULD SEE YOU I WOULD PUNCH YOU IN THE KNEES

 **pouty pants:** pack it up, toph beifong🙄👋🏻

 **dadchi:** ok that's enough bullying for now

 **🍠:** what

 **sugadaddy:** it's the name for me

 **🍠:** would you like to fight

 **sugadaddy:** not particularly

 **dollar tree aang:** calling all barbz, calling all barbz

 **dollar tree aang:**

**rubio con papas fritas:** where did you get that

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i hate it here

 **epic ninja fortnite:** great photo 🙃

 **epic ninja fortnite:** did the emoji work

 **🍠:** wait how are u typing + reading this chat

 **epic ninja fortnite:** line reader + voice text

 **🍠:** ohhhhh

 **cryptid:** JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT ✨MANIFESTING✨

 **dadchi:** you're not allowed to manifest anything

 **cryptid:** WHY DO YOU HATE ME

 **bonk:** am i going to regret this

 **pouty pants:** oh definitely

 **epic ninja fortnite:** why am i the only one here not from your school

 **bonk:** you're the only one i know

 **epic ninja fortnite:** bro

 **bonk:** bro

 **cryptid:** ASAHI N I BOUGHT TWO PACKS OF PLASTIC BABIES FROM WALMART TODAY

 **not markiplier:** can confirm and i hate it

 **cryptid:** WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO SEE MY CHILDREN

 **dadchi:** kenma i know what youre thinking, do not

 **sugadaddy:** follow your dreams kenma!

 **dadchi:** suga dont encourage him

 **sugadaddy:** 🔪

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah im going to sleep

 **cryptid:** ALSO I CRIED TO HAMILTON TODAY

 **not markiplier:** can confirm that as well

 **sugadaddy:** it's quiet uptown just hits ✨different✨

 **not markiplier:** frrrrr but i cried more during the world was wide enough bc i felt bad for burr . also elizas gasp at the end of who lives who dies

 **sugadaddy:** u get me

 **rubio con papas fritas:** for the record i am not a barb

 **dadchi:** sorry tsukishima this is a barbz only group :/

 **🍠:** i thought you were a barb??? have i been lied to

 **bonk:** 👁👄👁

 **bonk:** and now to kageyama with the weather

 **pouty pants:** 🌊ᗷᕼᑌᗴᔕᒍYᗴᔕ 🌊

 **bonk:** and that was kageyama with the weather!

 **sugadaddy:** he has such a way with words

 **pouty pants:** oh to be kenma ︶👄︶

 **dadchi:** ok lets stop with the kenma abuse

 **epic ninja fortnite:** sometimes i wish i were full-on helen keller so i didn't have to listen to y'all

 **dadchi:** i

 **sugadaddy:** well then😺

 **dadchi:** that's enough discord for tonight

 **bonk:** daichi change your name it has no flavor

 **dollar tree aang:** the fact that i was abt to type that out word for word

**dadchi changed their name to lego movie**

**lego movie:** this better?

 **cryptid:** F YOU GOATMAN

 **dollar tree aang:** pack it up shane madej🙄👋🏻

 **cryptid:** PACK IT UP AVATAR STATE🙄👋🏻

 **dollar tree aang:** i

 **🍠:** Im Just . Sitting Here

 **🍠:** y'all like mindless self indulgence?

 **cryptid:** 👁👁🔪

 **🍠:** ok cool great

 **sugadaddy:** THE BASS THE ROCK THE MIC THE TREBLE

 **🍠:** I LIKE MY COFFEE BLACK JUST LIKE MY METAL

 **cryptid:** HINATA THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING GLORIOUS

 **rubio con papas fritas:** idk i kinda hate it here

 **cryptid:** YOU WANNA MARRY ME SO BAD IT MAKES YOU LOOK STUPID

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no♥️

 **epic ninja fortnite:** nishinoya's typing is literally just screaming into my ear . pack it up awsten knight 🙄👋🏻

 **🍠:** i like the blind one he has good music taste

 **🍠:** oops wrong chat

 **epic ninja fortnite:** th. anks,

 **sugadaddy:** my name also has no flavor . any suggestions

 **dollar tree aang:** your name is hilarious also lego movie 2

 **cryptid:** LEGO MOVIE 2

 **sugadaddy:** no♥️

 **lego movie:** i am the only lego movie here🔫

**sugadaddy changed their name to no♥️**

**no♥️:** temporary change as i search for something actually good

 **dollar tree aang:** bro we already suggested lego movie 2 😿😿

 **no♥️:** and i said no tf else do u want me to say?

 **dollar tree aang:** i

 **no♥️:** that's what i thought ✨

**no♥️ changed their name to fiji water**

**fiji water:** pls this idea just hit me and it's so funny

 **dollar tree aang:** you chose that over lego movie 2

 **fiji water:** sure did

 **cryptid:** THE DISRESPECT

 **bonk:** ok that's enough for now-


	2. Chapter 2

**cryptid:** SOMEONE ADD OIKAWA

 **pouty pants:** no

 **cryptid:** DO IT

 **pouty pants:** no

 **cryptid:** DO IT

 **pouty pants:** WHY

 **cryptid:** I CRAVE ✨DRAMA✨

 **cryptid:** ALSO IM HIDING FROM THE POLICE RN AND I NEED A DISTRACTION FROM THAT

 **lego movie:** NISHINOYA YUU

 **cryptid:** RELAX I DIDNT DO ANYTHING THIS TIME

 **cryptid:** I FELL ASLEEP IN MY CAR IN THE DENNYS PARKING LOT AND THEN I WAS SPEEDING WHILE DRIVING AWAY SO I GOT ✨CHASED✨ BUT IM HIDING NOW

 **epic ninja fortnite:** nishinoya you disgust me

 **cryptid:** AH SO YOUVE DISCUSSED ME

 **cryptid:** IM A TRUST FUND BABY YOU CAN TRUST ME 👉🏻😎👉🏻

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i- no♥️

 **lego movie:** how many times do we have to review that this isn't hamilton

 **cryptid:** LET ME LIVE

 **cryptid:** SHIT BRB POLICE

 **pouty pants:** joining this team is my biggest regret♥️

 **fiji water:** it's not but go off♥️

 **pouty pants:** it is bc tsukishima is here

 **rubio con papas fritas:** if u don't like me bitch fight me bitch

 **cryptid:** LADIES, LADIES, YOURE BOTH PRETTY, LETS HANDLE THIS AFTER CLASS

 **cryptid:** ANYWAYS. SOMEONE ADD OIKAWA

 **dollar tree aang:**

**rubio con papas fritas:** i literally hate it here more than words can express

 **dollar tree aang:** i have a folder on my phone of cursed photos of u

 **rubio con papas fritas:** please read my previous statement

 **dollar tree aang:** oh also i got u noya

**dollar tree aang added kawa to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**pouty pants:** i hate to say it but i agree w tall bitch: i literally hate it here

 **cryptid:** HELL YEAH DRAMAAAAAAA

 **pouty pants:** i just KNOW you were a theatre kid

 **cryptid:** WHAT GAVE IT AWAY

 **kawa:** no♥️

 **lego movie:** 👁👄👁

 **cryptid:** WHICH ONE OF YOU TAUGHT THE OLD MAN WHAT A MEME IS

 **fiji water:** pls we're gonna have to put his ass in a retirement home soon 😹🙈 my old rich husband

 **lego movie:** sugawara koushi we are the same age

 **fiji water:** and?

 **dollar tree aang:** aw old man i'm surprised you remembered who he is !

 **lego movie:** 👁💧👄💧👁

 **kawa:** 👁👄👁

 **pouty pants:**

**cryptid:** PLEASEJJDWJDJWH

 **kawa:** i

 **pouty pants:** similar to tanaka's cursed tsukishima folder, i have a cursed oikawa folder

 **lego movie:** pls oikawa looks like a folder 😹

 **pouty pants:** i-

 **kawa:** 😎🤏🏼😃🕶🤏🏼 i beg ur pardon

 **lego movie:** Then Beg

**dollar tree aang added kiyoko and yachi🥺 to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**epic ninja fortnite:** lol loser

 **fiji water:** BCNDJABDAJDBAJ

 **🍠:** PLEWSEJDJAJDJAND

 **bonk:** HEHDHSHCJAJDNWHDI

 **kawa:** ✨hello lgbt community✨

 **yachi🥺:** girl in red

 **kawa:** sweater weather

 **yachi🥺:** sick

 **kiyoko:** sweater weather as well

 **fiji water:** tanaka listens to the chainsmokers😹✨

 **dollar tree aang:** hinata do us all a favor and delete this chat while u still can

 **🍠:** hinata pls don't im emotionally attached

 **bonk:** ,,,,

 **bonk:** one big room fulla bad bitches

 **yachi🥺:** gucci gucci louie louie fendi fendi prada

 **bonk:** culture

**epic ninja fortnite added lev🥺 to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**yachi🥺:** ...

 **lev🥺:** ...

 **yachi🥺:** well then

 **epic ninja fortnite:** oh thank god i added the right person

 **pouty pants:** did u just click the screen and hope for the best

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no i bullied kuroo into doing it but knowing him he'd add my mom or something so i had to be sure . anyways hi lev

 **lev🥺:** H

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ok

**epic gamer time skip**

**cryptid:** HAPPY NO SIMP SEPTEMBER I HAVE ALREADY FAILED

 **fiji water:** lmfao same it's been like 2 minutes

 **cryptid:** FOOL . I LASTED 30 SECONDS

 **epic ninja fortnite:** can't simp if you can't see😹👋🏻

 **dollar tree aang:** damn that must suck 😹😹

 **epic ninja fortnite:** better than having to look at you 😹😹😹

**dollar tree aang:**

**fiji water:** CHAJCJAJFE MANS CALLED YOU UGLY WHEN HE DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHAT U LOOK LIKE

 **fiji water:** please this is so funny

 **bonk:** guys it's midnight and we have practice tomorrow/today >:(

 **fiji water:** have u failed no simp september

 **bonk:** sorry i'm participating in super simp september . anyways goodnight

 **lev🥺:** w

 **lev🥺:** what's a simp


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ushijima so much

**dollar tree aang:** who tf told mr takeda that alt+f4 mutes the students . i just wanna talk

 **cryptid:** I WILL PROTECT MR TAKEDA WITH MY LIFE

 **dollar tree aang:** SAME WE ARE ABT TO PULL UP TO SOMEONES HOUSE

 **epic ninja fortnite:** wtf is a mr takeda

 **dollar tree aang:** eye-

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ah yes my most useless body part . answer the question

 **lego movie:** one day we will go a day without blind jokes . One Day

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i forget daily that kenma cannot see

 **epic ninja fortnite:** the day lev remembers i'm blind is the day i stop making blind jokes

 **lego movie:** so it's never happening got it

 **lev** 🥺 **:** chile anyways so

 **lev** 🥺 **added kuroo** 😼😼 **to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

 **kawa:** wtf is a kenma

 **epic ninja fortnite:** watch your mouth or you'll have two bad knees soon . flatass

 **kawa:** 👁👄👁

 **fiji water:** make that one knee total 🔪

 **epic ninja fortnite:** aren't u the calm one i-

 **fiji water:** have u met me im the second most chaotic person on this mf team

 **lev** 🥺 **:** terrified to know who the first one is bc you scare me

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** probably the bald one

 **dollar tree aang:** i rank third😔

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** cant think of anyone that would rank higher i

 **cryptid:** HJÖNK HJÖNK

 **lego movie:**.yeah there he is,

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ah got it

 **lev** 🥺 **:** desperately would like to know who's 4th

 **lego movie:** it was me until a certain first year came along

 **pouty pants:** spoiler alert it's somehow not me

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ^

 **bonk:** ^

🍠 **:** ,,,wait is it me???

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** noah fence but how

 **lego movie:** he exclusively listens to death metal, he's one of the few people who's made a hole in the gym wall, and he laughs like cardi b

 **dollar tree aang:** who's the most chaotic at nekoma 👁👁

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** kenma

 **lev** 🥺 **:** kenma

 **epic ninja fortnite:** me

 **kawa:** at aoba johsai it's 1000% mad dog

 **pouty pants:** did he ask♥️

 **kawa:** damn ok

 **dollar tree aang:** i did not but thanks anyway bc im making a list

 **dollar tree aang:** shiratorizawa?

 **kawa:** where tf is that?? never heard of it

 **dollar tree aang:** shut up assn't

**kawa:**

**dollar tree aang:** anyone have connections to shiratorizawa?

 **pouty pants:** yeah no♥️

🍠 **:** yeah hold on

 **lego movie:** i

 **fiji water:** and that's another reason he's 4th on the list

🍠 **added ushiwaka to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

 **dollar tree aang:** TADASHI WHEN I SAID SHIRATORIZAWA I DIDNT NECESSARILY MEAN USHIJIMA HIMSELF

🍠 **:** too fuckin bad

 **ushiwaka:** hi

**not markiplier** **:**

**epic ninja fortnite:** great image group chat member not markiplier 😺👍

 **not markiplier** **:** sorry :(

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ITS FINE IM SORRY

 **dollar tree aang:** ok back on topic

 **dollar tree aang:** who is the most chaotic member of the shiratorizawa volleyball team

 **ushiwaka:** tendou😃

 **lev** 🥺 **:** tendou😃

 **cryptid:** tendou😃

 **epic ninja fortnite:** tendou😃

 **ushiwaka:** yes😃

 **dollar tree aang:** got it thanks

 **lev** 🥺 **:** can we keep him

 **bonk:** my group chat my rules . YES

 **lev** 🥺 **:** ok good

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** lev change your name i was here first

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** no pressure tho

 **pouty pants:** when did kuroo get here

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** mind your business

 **pouty pants:** instructions unclear

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** then perish ig

 **cryptid:** I HATE THE SUBWAY SURFERS COP

 **cryptid:** OK THATS ALL CARRY ON

 **lev** 🥺 **:** tanaka theres still other teams 👁👁

 **dollar tree aang:** do i care abt them? no.

 **lev** 🥺 **:** dont disrespect fukurodani like that

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i already know who the most chaotic person there is and i wish i didn't

🍠 **added shawtygotthefatty to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

 **rubio con papas fritas:** divorce.

🍠 **:** good luck returning me without the receipt 😼

 **fiji water:** ur literally like 12 calm down

**shawtygotthefatty:**

**bonk:** MY EYES

 **shawtygotthefatty:** HEY HEY HEY

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you're insufferable

 **shawtygotthefatty:** still cooler than you

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no♥️ go off tho

 **bonk:** ur rly gonna separate bokuto n akaashi like that

**bonk added akaashi to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**yachi** 🥺 **:** pls this chat is sending me into orbit😭😭

 **ushiwaka:** come back soon😃

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** will do!

 **pouty pants:** tadashi please tell us how you know THE ushiwaka

🍠 **:** r-r-r-roll🚗up⬆️to😝the⚠️party🥳in💞my👁crazy🤪pink💘wig💁♀️

 **pouty pants:** oikawa probably thinks ranch is spicy

 **pouty pants:** WRONG CHAT

 **kawa:** BITCH

 **kawa:** are u literally just trash talking me in another chat eye-

 **pouty pants:** yeah sugawara and i are taking turns roasting you

 **fiji water:** dont drag me into this

 **cryptid:** GO SUGA

 **fiji water:** ,,,,ok it's kinda funny

 **kawa:** ranch is spicy :(

 **fiji water:** oikawa would vote tr*mp 2020

 **kawa:** OKAY THATS CROSSING A LINE :((

 **fiji water:** yeah ur right i'm sorry man

 **fiji water:** lets call a truce

 **kawa:** deal

 **pouty pants:** truce doesn't include me 😼😼 breed: different

 **fiji water:** tobio you are going to be nice and you are going to like it

 **pouty pants:** not gonna like it but ok

 **rubio con papas fritas:** same

 **rubio con papas fritas:** not to agree or anything but

🍠 **:** can y'all just get along jfc

 **epic ninja fortnite:** go off tadashi!

🍠 **:** i have so much stored up rage y'all don't even know

 **shawtygotthefatty:** lets change the subject

 **akaashi:** can i leave

 **shawtygotthefatty:** lmaooo no i'm attached

 **akaashi:** :|

 **bonk:** no can we go back to tadashi's stored up rage because-

🍠 **:** we can not♥️

 **bonk:** got it

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** girl in red

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** i . don't have many other conversation starters

 **fiji water:** ur doing amazing sweetie

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** im trying ok

 **fiji water:** anyways . idk my equivalent of girl in red so i'm jus gonna say boy in blue😼

 **lego movie:** sweater weather

 **ushiwaka:** i like arctic monkeys😃

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** u have amazing taste

 **pouty pants:** i'm gonna tell him

 **bonk:** you better not

 **cryptid:** MAKING APPLESAUCE WITH ASAHI 😺👍

 **not markiplier** **:** yeah

 **not markiplier** **:** and by that he means i'm making applesauce and he's in charge of music

 **cryptid:** BLASTING 100 GECS

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** what song tho🔫

 **cryptid:** 745 STICKY . AM BOPPING

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** fair enough

 **lev** 🥺 **:** what's 100 gecs,;!:!,/!

 **epic ninja fortnite:** you are a plague unto this world

 **lev** 🥺 **:** JUST ANSWER MY QUESTIONS :((

 **cryptid:** LEG ITS A BAND THEYRE AWFUL BUT GOOD . AND SIMP IS BEING A SIMP GOOGLE HAS MORE INFO . I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE

 **cryptid:** MEANT LEV BUT GO OFF

 **lev** 🥺 **:** thank u

 **fiji water:** if y'all don't start being nice to each other i WILL throw punches

 **not markiplier** **:** pls listen to him you do not want to be punched by that man

 **fiji water:** 🔪

 **kiyoko:** haven't experienced it but i can confirm you don't want to be punched by him

 **lego movie:** yeah he's scary

 **fiji water:** you love me

 **lego movie:** i do

 **cryptid:** HA GAY . ANYWAYS YEAH FEAR HIM

 **fiji water:** SAYS YOU????

 **lev** 🥺 **:** im very entertained rn

🍠 **:** anyone wanna start a riot

 **lev** 🥺 **:** pardon

**akaashi:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medically correct? what's that?

**not markiplier** **:**  
nishinoya: *walks into gym covered in his own blood holding a rabbit he wrestled from a hawk*  
daichi, on the phone: *mouthing* "i'm on the phone"

 **not markiplier** **:** true story and i hate it here 😺👍

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** i'm suddenly understanding why he's first on the chaos list

 **lego movie:** yeah you can't tell just from games but he is . awful

 **lego movie:** anyways i'm off the phone now

 **akaashi:** what happened to the rabbit though

 **lego movie:** wish i knew

 **fiji water:** psa: stop calling me the team mom i am one of the karasuno dads . kiyoko is the mom if anyone is

 **kiyoko:** ✨

 **cryptid:** OK DAD CAN WE GET PIZZA HUT

 **fiji water:** go mow the lawn

 **rubio con papas fritas:** exposing tadashi

**rubio con papas fritas:**

🍠 **:** NO

 **shawtygotthefatty:** chile anyways so

🍠 **:** TSUKKI >:((

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **pouty pants:** suga can i change my name now

 **fiji water:** no go mow the lawn

**pouty pants:**

**pouty pants:** daichi can i change my name now

 **lego movie:** you heard your father, go mow the lawn

 **pouty pants:** i hate this family

 **fiji water:** no u don't

 **akaashi:** ah the emo phase

 **akaashi:** good luck soldier

 **lego movie:** putting these mfs up for adoption soon they're horrible

 **akaashi:** you're saying that as if ur not dating the second most chaotic person on your team

 **lego movie:** you're one to talk

 **akaashi:** listen

 **bonk:** yay friendship !! that's why i made this

 **pouty pants:** you put oikawa in a group and expect ppl to get along???

 **bonk:** Yeah That's Kinda Like The Whole Point

 **kawa:** >:(

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** same applies to kenma and lev . they're getting better but they still have issues

 **lev** 🥺 **:** kenma's my best friend

 **epic ninja fortnite:** chile anyways i want song recommendations preferably heavy bass

 **fiji water:** deathbeds- bring me the horizon

 **shawtygotthefatty:** THE FLAVOR

 **fiji water:** ✨

 **shawtygotthefatty:** also i recommend wap

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no♥️

 **shawtygotthefatty:** do the dance, kenma

 **epic ninja fortnite:** sure let me watch a few videos to learn it 🙄

 **akaashi:** bokuto we've talked abt this, think of toph beifong but with volleyball instead of earthbending

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no idea what that means but i'm gonna use that to explain to lev

 **lev** 🥺 **:** OK I THINK ILL REMEMBER NOW

 **dollar tree aang:** i miss king ushijima where's the man

 **ushiwaka:** hello😃

 **dollar tree aang:** hello king👑

 **ushiwaka:** thank you

 **epic ninja fortnite:** still need song recs

 **akaashi:** anything by lindsey stirling

 **cryptid:** 100 GECS MONEY MACHINE . ADHD BRAIN GO BRRRRR

🍠 **:** hear me now by hollywood undead !!

 **pouty pants:** bruise by with confidence

 **bonk:** smile - lily allen

 **epic ninja fortnite:** hold on i'm liking 100 gecs 👁👁

 **cryptid:** AS YOU SHOULD

 **akaashi:** sigh

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** oh yeah btw kenma and akaashi be ready in 20 minutes bokuto and i are stealing y'all

 **akaashi:** FOR WHAT

 **shawtygotthefatty:** FROZEN YOgURT BAY BEE!!

 **akaashi:** k

 **epic ninja fortnite:** hold on let me find my contacts . might take a while

 **pouty pants:** pardon😺

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah it's a whole process . first i find the glasses and then i have to put those on and locate ✨contacts✨ bc i dont like glasses

 **bonk:** you can . see??

 **rubio con papas fritas:** have you guys ever heard of being legally blind??? i cannot do this rn

 **bonk:** What

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i'm technically blind without my glasses too . kenma's just more blind probably and chooses not to do anything about it

 **epic ninja fortnite:** bingo! not seeing is fun usually until i have to function . however on the court i choose not to

 **rubio con papas fritas:** and there you have it

 **epic ninja fortnite:** so are we friends now

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i guess

**bonk:**

**bonk:** HOW

 **pouty pants:** kenma teach me

 **epic ninja fortnite:** sorry gotta blast im getting frozen yogurt 😹

 **akaashi:** y'all got him before me? some world we live in

 **shawtygotthefatty:** that's what happens when kuroo gets to drive😾😾

 **fiji water:** id simply take the wheel . breed: different😼✨

 **lego movie:** this is why you're the oldest person in school without a drivers license

 **fiji water:** listen

 **cryptid:** DAMN SUGA EVEN I CAN DRIVE

 **kawa:** can u even reach the steering wheel

 **cryptid:** SILENCE, FLATASS

 **kawa:** >:(

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** squad is going for frozen yogurt😼

 **akaashi:** drive, dumbass

 **bonk:** are we gonna ignore the fact that sugawara can not drive ??? thought you were more responsible 😹

 **fiji water:** yeah im definitely not the responsible one in the relationship . daichi can schedule his own doctors appointments and i'm forever jealous

 **cryptid:** CAN THE DOCTORS TAKE DAICHI'S BLOOD INSTEAD OF MINE IM TIRED OF HAVING LOW IRON

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ^ me but w blood sugar

 **lego movie:** IM NOT GIVING YOUR DOCTORS MY BLOOD

 **fiji water:** i'll do it 🙈🙈

 **cryptid:** PLEASE I FEAR NEEDLES

 **cryptid:** NO WAIT NO I DONT

 **dollar tree aang:** FINALLY NOYA HAS A FEAR . WAS GETTING CONCERNED

 **cryptid:** NO SHUT UP TANAKA I DONT

 **lego movie:** 👁👄👁

 **shawtygotthefatty:** we got frozen yogurt 😼

🍠 **:** oooo

 **shawtygotthefatty:** i will not be sharing😼

 **akaashi:** they don't care

 **cryptid:** WILLYWONKATIKTOK

 **shawtygotthefatty:** thank you for the input

**cryptid:**

**kawa:** yo wtf

**cryptid:**

**bonk:** WHATDHAJCJAJFN

 **cryptid:** I COULD GO ON

 **bonk:** please no

 **cryptid:** OK

 **lev** 🥺 **:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**fun fact the "exposing tadashi" part comes directly from a conversation i had w my friend who's an actual setter . + this as well . it was a good conversation**


	5. Chapter 5

**cryptid:** GOOD MORNING TO EVERYONE EXCEPT FLATASS

 **kawa:** stop calling me flat it is disrespectful >:(

 **ushiwaka:** to you

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i-

 **kawa:** IT IS DISRESPECTFUL

 **ushiwaka:** to you

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** 🍿🍿🍿🍿 come get y'all food

 **lev** 🥺 **:** thank u for the snack twin

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** no problem twin

 **kawa:** IT IS JUST DISRESPECTFUL

 **ushiwaka:** to you

🍠 **:** drag him king!

 **kawa:** IT IS DISRESPECTFUL IN _GENERAL_

 **ushiwaka:** to you

 **bonk:** chile anyways so 🧎🏻♀️🏌🏻♀️

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** that's them

 **bonk:** y.eah,

 **kawa:** sigh

 **ushiwaka:** it is disrespectful to you, oikawa

 **kawa:** ITS DISRESPECTFUL IN GENERAL

 **dollar tree aang:** SHUT 👏🏻 THE 👏🏻 HELL 👏🏻 UP 👏🏻

 **dollar tree aang:** (ushijima you're doing amazing sweetie)

 **ushiwaka:** 😃

 **shawtygotthefatty:** 🆓🅿️🅾️🅾️🅿️

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ignore him he's on a sugar high

 **bonk:** are u just always together or

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** yes + akaashi and kenma

 **bonk:** got it thanks

 **rubio con papas fritas:** hey dumbasses and tadashi, i have an announcement

 **epic ninja fortnite:** wow ok

 **lego movie:** announce, my son

🍠 **:** 🥺

 **lev** 🥺 **:** sorry that's trademarked

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** yeah

 **lego movie:** guys let tsukishima talk

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ok here goes

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i am ✨bi✨

 **rubio con papas fritas:** that's all carry on. i'm sure we could tell but i wanted to make an offical announcement because i like you guys i guess

 **lego movie:** congrats!

 **shawtygotthefatty:** u feel emotions?

 **akaashi:** BOKUTO.

 **cryptid:** WELCOME TO THE CLUB KIDDO

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** thé best club

 **bonk:** squad !!

 **lev** 🥺 **:**!!

 **kiyoko:** proud of you , son

 **kawa:** can i join the club or do u guys hate me

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** i literallybjjsy bursted into tears pls let him join

 **lego movie:** as president of the bi volleybal™️ club, welcome

 **kawa:** :D

 **bonk:** lets all be nice to each other now ok?

 **pouty pants:** no i want to bully oikawa

 **kawa:** and i'll bully you right back

 **pouty pants:** k

 **bonk:** ok rephrasing that, lets all get along with oikawa (kageyama is the exception i guess)

 **kawa:** perfectly fine w that  
  
  


**time skip i guess**  
  
  


**lego movie:** it is 2am and suga is next to me , chugging a monster energy

 **fiji water:** and id do it again 😌

 **fiji water:** anyways who wants to play a game called "what modern day thing would kill a victorian child"

 **fiji water:** i'll start: venti pink drink light ice

 **pouty pants:** a trip to hooters

 **akaashi:** one season of riverdale

🍠 **:** the charli drink from dunkin

 **cryptid:** 100 GECS

 **ushiwaka:** a gun

 **fiji water:** eye-

 **fiji water:** i mean yeah

 **kawa:** hair dye

 **lev** 🥺 **:** miku binder thomas jefferson

 **bonk:** modern day sports

 **shawtygotthefatty:** ghost stories english dub

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** super bass by nicki minaj

**ushiwaka added tendou=3 and not the bayang to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**tendou=3:** an amusement park

 **not the bayang:** eminem

 **bonk:** damn welcome i guess . heard a lot abt u tendou

 **tendou=3:** 😹

 **fiji water:** ok that concludes the game for now i'm making a list for whoever invents the time machine so they can make a victorian child evaporate

 **not markiplier** **:** wait i have an answer

 **not markiplier** **:** the sun

 **not the bayang:** as a victorian child, yeah♥️

 **pouty pants:** who tf just joined

 **tendou=3:** im tendou i block volleyballs and people on social media

 **not the bayang:** i'm goshiki , mentally i am a victorian child

 **ushiwaka:** mentally you are ill

**not the bayang:**

**not the bayang:** anyways as i was saying i am a victorian child because i, too, wish to know the identity of jack the ripper . also fashion or whatever

🍠 **:** are we discussing crime 👁👁

 **lego movie:** tadashi you continue to shock me

🍠 **:** thanks ! i think

 **cryptid:** BAYANG KID , YOUR USERNAME NOW HAS ME QUOTING THAT SOUND . FORMAL APOLOGY TO ANYONE AROUND ME WITHIN THE NEXT DAY

 **not the bayang:** uh

 **lego movie:** ignore him

 **cryptid:** NO ME IGNORES, PUTA

 **lego movie:** noya please

 **cryptid:** ME COMERÉ TU FAMILIA

 **not the bayang:** 😺

 **tendou=3:** cool story bro

 **shawtygotthefatty:** YO AYUDARÉ

 **cryptid:** EXCELENTE

 **akaashi:** go to sleep bokuto

 **lego movie:** nishinoya i will cut off your wifi again

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ah, youth

 **epic ninja fortnite:** shut tf up ur like a year older than everyone here at most

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:**

 **akaashi:** chile anyways bokuto is asleep now so we can all rest peacefully

 **akaashi:** jk i love him he's a handful but i've got two hands

 **fiji water:** i am very comfortable with the energy we've created in the studio today

 **cryptid:** WHERE TF DID MY SPINE GO 😭😭 CANT HAVE SHIT IN DETROIT

 **fiji water:** nevermind

 **bonk:** noya did u find ur spine

 **cryptid:** YEAH ITS SHOWERING I BROUGHT IT A TOWEL

 **bonk:** cool have fun w that

 **kawa:** idk what he's on but i don't want any

 **lego movie:** technically he's on adderall but i guarantee you he hasn't taken it in at least a week

 **cryptid:** 3 DAYS ACTUALLY . GET REKT

 **fiji water:** take your medication nishinoya

 **cryptid:** NO♥️

 **fiji water:** NISHINOYA YUU

 **cryptid:** ILL DO IT WHEN MY SPINE IS DONE SHOWERING

 **epic ninja fortnite:** me making excuses to skip practice

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i mean

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** remember when you said you had to walk your grandma? i ain't forget

 **lev** 🥺 **:** also once you said you couldn't help me practice receiving because you had to water your fish

 **akaashi:** at the training camp you didn't want to practice setting because your toe hurt

 **shawtygotthefatty:** you skipped coming to lunch with us once because your tamagotchi was sad

 **epic ninja fortnite:** OKAY DAMN I GET IT

 **fiji water:** rip kenma 🕊

 **not the bayang:** 👁👄👁

 **tendou=3:** y'all are ruthless😭😭 i love it

 **bonk:** i thought of another thing that would kill a victorian child

 **fiji water:** im always open to new ideas

 **bonk:** kpop but specifically the twitter stans

 **fiji water:** CHSHCJSJFNSJFNAKD

 **not the bayang:** confirming once again as a victorian child

**akaashi:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unpopular opinion i love the haikyuu dub like more than the subbed version. idc which way ppl watch but the dub hate Hurts

**kuroo** 😼😼 **:**

**kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ** _@rubio con papas fritas_**

 **rubio con papas fritas:** why

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** it's you

 **kawa:** can i do something

 **fiji water:** go ahead (no i'm not in charge of the group what abt it)

 **bonk:** MY CHAT MY RULES go ahead

 **kawa:** great cool

**kawa added hajimeiwaizumi to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**bonk:** i

 **bonk:** when you said something i did not think you meant add the literal ace of your team

 **kawa:** have you met me im a drama queen

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** tooru what the hell

 **fiji water:** damn oikawa he knows ur name?

 **kawa:** thought we agreed that tobio is the only person allowed to be mean to me

 **fiji water:** oh my bad

 **fiji water:** take it away tobio

 **pouty pants:** damn oikawa he knows ur name?

 **kawa:** >:(

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** LMAOOOO

 **tendou=3:** damb oikawa even ur boyfriend joins the bullying 😹😹

 **kawa:** yes he's the only person allowed to make fun of me besides tobio

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** you like it

 **kawa:** I DO NOT >:((

 **kawa:** (i don't mind it but don't be too harsh)

 **pouty pants:** be harsh got it

 **lego movie:** TOBIO.

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ah teenagers . gotta love em

 **epic ninja fortnite:** you're a teenager too dumbass

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** divorce

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no♥️

**epic ninja fortnite added small n angry to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**epic ninja fortnite:** hey yaku lev called u short lmao

**small n angry:**

**lev** 🥺 **:** I HAVENT EVEN SAID ANYTHING TODAY??;?/):)/$:$

 **epic ninja fortnite:** let me create drama in PEACE

 **tendou=3:** WOOOOWWWW😮THIS🤲IS👇A🧍♂️🍇STRONG💪MESSAGE✍️NO❌ONE1️⃣WILL🔱HAVE🔒CARROT🥕

 **tendou=3:** thé fortnite kid is a mood

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** fortnite kid has a name

 **tendou=3:** do i look like a mind reader???

 **not the bayang:** roast him tendou

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i am legally named kenma but i will only be responding to fortnite kid from now on

 **tendou=3:** yeah you're The Mood

 **epic ninja fortnite:** thanks! another thing i am legally is blind

 **tendou=3:** oh?

 **tendou=3:** lemme guess ur the karasuno orange kid

 **bonk:** HEY

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no i'm the nekoma setter i-

**tendou=3:**

**tendou=3:** WHAT

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** welcome to the nekoma volleyball team, where kenma is our brain but definitely not our eyes

 **epic ninja fortnite:** chile lemme avert my ears

 **tendou=3:** What

 **not the bayang:** tendou.exe has stopped working

 **kawa:** as he should

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** says you

 **kawa:** >:(

 **pouty pants:** love it here

 **akaashi:** bokuto just asked the mcdonald's drive thru lady for a "travvy mcfatty patty" so if any of y'all know of any divorce lawyers near us please give me their contact information

 **epic ninja fortnite:** omfg i'm so sorry

 **akaashi:** thanks i rly needed that

 **epic ninja fortnite:** 😺👍

 **shawtygotthefatty:** IS THAT NOT WHAT ITS CALLED

 **akaashi:** It Is Called The Travis Scott Meal, Koutarou

 **shawtygotthefatty:** They Knew What I Wanted, Keiji

 **epic ninja fortnite:** kenma

 **cryptid:** IS IT NOT CALLED THE TRAVVY PATTY🧍🏻♀️

 **lego movie:** no, nishinoya, it is not called the travvy patty

 **cryptid:** 🧍🏻♀️

 **kawa:** @ karasuno and fukurodani sorry ur teams are so chaotic but rip to yall we're different

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** makki and mattsun literally committed arson today

 **kawa:** at least they're not bokuto

 **shawtygotthefatty:** AT LEAST I HAVE AN ASS

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** kyotani stole a hamster from petco last weekend

 **kawa:** at least he's not nishinoya

 **cryptid:** EXCUSE YOU I AM A DELIGHT

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** yahaba once missed practice because he was on vacation in florida and didn't tell anybody

 **kawa:** at least he's not tanaka

 **dollar tree aang:** 🧍🏻♀️

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** don't even get me STARTED on you

 **kawa:** okay yeah let's stop there

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** @ karasuno, aoba johsai, and fukurodani: sorry y'all's teams are so chaotic, rip to yall but nekoma is different

 **epic ninja fortnite:** kuroo we literally have yaku

 **small n angry:** sup

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** nvm

 **epic ninja fortnite:** and lev and yamamoto

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i have done nothing wrong ever

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ✨here's an itemized list of thirty years disagreements✨

 **lev** 🥺 **:** nvm

 **small n angry:** HAHAHAHAHHA

 **lev** 🥺 **:** sorry couldn't hear u, wanna come up here and say it again?

**small n angry:**

**epic ninja fortnite:** LEV YOU DUMBASS HE'S GONNA KILL YOU

 **lev** 🥺 **:** well it was fun while it lasted . bye guys 😺👍 i leave all my belongings to ushijima except for my switch that can go to kenma

 **ushiwaka:** oh

 **epic ninja fortnite:** HELL YEAH A FOURTH SWITCH get him yaku

 **small n angry:** I'm driving with Do Not Disturb While Driving turned on. I'll see your message when I get where I'm going.

 **small n angry:** (I'm not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply "urgent" to send a notification through with your original message.)

 **lev** 🥺 **:** EYE

 **lev** 🥺 **:** yeah bye i'm moving to russia w my grandparents

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** IS HE ACTUALLY DRIVING TO YOUR HOUSE I CANT BREATHE

 **lev** 🥺 **:** IM TRACKING HIM AND YEAH IT SEEMS TO BE THAT WAY

 **fiji water:** weren't you literally just bragging about how your team wasn't chaotic? how the turntables

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** they have their moments

 **fiji water:** chile

 **lev** 🥺 **:** He's Getting Closer

 **cryptid:** LOL RIP LEV

 **epic ninja fortnite:** F

 **bonk:** F

 **akaashi:** F

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i hate this damn team


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ennotana rights🧍🏻♀️

**tendou=3:** ok i'm back and i think i've processed the fact that The Absolute Powerhouse That Is Nekoma's Setter Can't See Shit

 **epic ninja fortnite:** technically i have contacts that i can see in but do i wear them? not on the court  
✨i am rn tho

 **epic ninja fortnite:** anyways bokuto is soccer-mommifying our names and i'm scared

 **shawtygotthefatty:** ITS SO FUNNY

**epic ninja fortnite:**

**fiji water:** i literally can't pick a favorite part of that screenshot

 **fiji water:** torn between the group being named "hairy stiles♥️" and bokuto being named "bokuto (DO NOT TEXT)"

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i gotta remind myself not to text him sometimes💅🏼

 **shawtygotthefatty:** so rude

 **akaashi:** i named the group 💅🏼

 **shawtygotthefatty:** HECK YEAH U DID I LOVE U U FUNKY LITTLE SETTER

 **akaashi:** love u too dumbass

 **pouty pants:** ha gay

 **bonk:** says you

 **pouty pants:** listen  
  


**~~few hour time skip~~**  
  


**dollar tree aang:** i'm skipping history😹

 **cryptid:** GREAT IDEA LEMME JOIN

 **dollar tree aang:** im not even kidding i legit just left the zoom and got in my car . any1 want mcdonald's i'm getting the travvy patty

 **akaashi:** u all constantly make me forget that it's actually called the travis scott meal

 **akaashi:** shoutout to bokuto who ordered a "travvy mcfatty patty"

 **shawtygotthefatty:** PLSSSSS I WAS LITERALLY EVAPORATING IT WAS SO FUNNY

 **not the bayang:** who says u all in 2020,,,, just say y'all

 **akaashi:** says the victorian child ??? pack it up whitechapel district

 **not the bayang:** eye

 **not the bayang:** aren't you the fukurodani setter? what's it like being on a team with a bunch of five year olds

 **akaashi:** hold on let me ask ushijima

 **fiji water:** IM BAPTIZING THIS IS SO FUNNY

 **dollar tree aang:** guys guess wht

 **dollar tree aang:** sweater weather

 **dollar tree aang:** that's all carry on

🍠 **:** tobio boutta go broke . pay up where's my $7

 **bonk:** $23

 **rubio con papas fritas:** $39

 **lego movie:** did you guys really place bets on when tanaka would come out

 **fiji water:** yeah guys that's mean

 **fiji water:** unrelated but tobio owes me $15

 **lego movie:** suga.

 **dollar tree aang:** i

🍠 **:** chile we all see how u look at ennoshita

🍠 **:** i mean what🙈

 **dollar tree aang:** no comment

 **pouty pants:** rip my bank account

 **pouty pants:** u couldn't have waited a week😺

 **dollar tree aang:** no especially not for u

**pouty pants:**

**pouty pants added daisuga child to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**dollar tree aang:** kageyama tobio i will guillotine you♥️

 **pouty pants:** id like to see u try

 **daisuga child:** 🧍🏻♀️

 **fiji water:** WHY IS THAT YOUR NAMEJFJSJFJ

 **daisuga child:** I CAN EXPLAIN

 **akaashi:** can goshiki and i get back to our fight now

 **dollar tree aang:** also we've been dating for a month so,,,, how much money is tobio spending now

 **pouty pants:** NOOOOOO

 **pouty pants:** CONGRATS AND ALL BUT NO

🍠 **:** alexa play broke bitch by tiny meat gang

 **daisuga child:** uh hello lgbt community👁

 **akaashi:** it's the bangs for me

 **not the bayang:** it's the bf graduating before u for me

 **akaashi:** it's the parental figures graduating before u for me

 **not the bayang:** it's the lack of emotions for me

 **akaashi:** how was nationals?

 **daisuga child:** OOP

 **fiji water:** BYEEEEEE

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** AKAASHIFNSJCJSJFJS

 **shawtygotthefatty:** THATS MY BOYFRIEND!

 **not the bayang:** idk what's it like dealing with emo kid over there all the time?

 **akaashi:** so are u gonna roast me or continue roasting bokuto? chile

 **not the bayang:** okay i admit it you're unroastable . how is that even possible

 **akaashi:** thanks i could keep going tho

 **not the bayang:** let me be nice 😭😭

 **akaashi:** kk i'll stop . truce ?

 **not the bayang:** truce

 **daisuga child:** are y'all always like this

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah . welcome to misery i'm kenma

 **daisuga child:** 😺👍

 **bonk:** oh yeah is lev like . alive . after yesterday or did yaku commit a war crime

 **epic ninja fortnite:** idk let's find out

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ** _@lev_** 🥺

 **lev** 🥺 **:** only on the outside

 **lev** 🥺 **:** yaku spared me tho😌

 **small n angry:** ok

 **kawa:** i aspire to be as unbothered as yaku . however it is not scientifically possible

 **fiji water:** asahi also remains unbothered

 **cryptid:** HE NEVER CHECKS HIS PHONE HES OLD ILL MAKE HIM GET ON THO

 **cryptid:** OK HES GETTING ON

 **pouty pants:** one time i was playing among us with aoba johsai (dont ask) and iwaizumi killed me and blamed it on oikawa and everyone was like "ok" and voted him out . idk why i'm sharing this now but it was so funny

**hajimeiwaizumi:**

。 • ﾟ 。  
. . . 。 。 .  
. 。 ඞ 。 . •  
• tooru:) was not An Impostor. 。 .

 **kawa:** never forgiving u

 **not markiplier** **:** hi noya made me get online

 **not markiplier** **:** jokes on him ive been lurking

 **tendou=3:** u and me both pal

 **cryptid:** BRB IM PHOTOSYNTHESIZING

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ok at first i wasn't too sure why he was top of the karasuno chaos list but after the spine incident i get it . the photosynthesis just further proves it

 **daisuga child:** dare i ask what the spine incident was

 **fiji water:** i'll text u screenshots

 **not markiplier** **:** idk how many people here have seen the human spine wall on tik tok but i'm thinking of that now

 **not markiplier** **:** noya has one of those except instead of human spines it's shark teeth . there's a lot of shark teeth

 **cryptid:** ITS MY PRIDE AND JOY

 **lev** 🥺 **:** I SAW THE SPINE WALL I WAS LEGIT REINSTALLING IT WAS SO WEIRD

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you guys use any verb to mean laugh except the word laugh

 **fiji water:** IM GLITCHING

🍠 **:** PLSSSS IM LITERALLY BREAKDANCING

 **shawtygotthefatty:** IM DEHYDRATING

 **small n angry:** IM LITERALLY UNDERGOING MITOSIS

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** YALL ARE SENDING ME THROUGH THE WHOLE CARBON CYCLE RN

 **tendou=3:** IM MARINATING YALL😭😭

 **bonk:** IM GLOBAL WARMING CHSJFJSJFJ

 **not the bayang:** PLEASE IM HOVERING

 **tendou=3:** IM CONDENSATING THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING IVE EVER SEEN + i've never seen wakatoshi look so confused

 **ushiwaka:** i have several questions

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i am in love with you

 **small n angry:** BITCH-

 **lev** 🥺 **:** PLATONICALLY

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** lev faces the threat of death daily

 **lev** 🥺 **:** as i should

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no♥️

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** 👁👄👁

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ⚪️👄⚪️

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** 👁👄👁

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** SO . MY EYES ARE CORRECT

 **bonk:** kenma are u being nice to lev🧍🏻♀️

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i was a girl in the village doin all right

 **lev** 🥺 **:** I KNEW U CARED ABOUT ME

 **epic ninja fortnite:** YOUVE PLAYED MY SWITCH BEFORE DOES THAT NOT SAY ENOUGH🧍🏻♀️

 **lev** 🥺 **:** ok true

**akaashi:**


	8. Chapter 8

**daisuga child:**

**daisuga child:** nothing like waking up to this text

 **cryptid:** I LIKE YUH CUT G🥶💯

 **daisuga child:** very cool noya!

 **lev** 🥺 **:** kageyama and i practiced together today bc we ended up seeing each other at starbucks but that's not the point WHY DIDNT YALL TELL ME HOW DAMN _MEAN_ HE IS

 **fiji water:** WHY WAS TOBIO AT STARBUCKS

 **pouty pants:** venti pink drink light ice😻

 **fiji water:** ah

 **lev** 🥺 **:** after like 10 minutes i asked him to rate his disappointment on a scale of one to ten and he said 9.5 . abt 2 minutes later i missed a spike and he goes "it's a 10 now"

 **rubio con papas fritas:** he's usually worse

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i lost count of how many times he yelled "AMATEUR"

 **lev** 🥺 **:** "yknow you could be more encouraging" "my coach isn't encouraging so no"

 **lev** 🥺 **:** worse than kenma😭😭

 **pouty pants:** ✨

 **bonk:** wanna say that to ukai's face lmaooo

 **pouty pants:** no thanks i choose life

🍠 **:** i'll deadass add him to this gc

 **pouty pants:** LITERALLY WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU

🍠 **:** exist♥️

 **pouty pants:** ok fair enough

 **epic ninja fortnite:** you guys know bokuto's emo mode right?

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yes sadly

 **epic ninja fortnite:** he has this other thing we like to call obama mode

 **rubio con papas fritas:** do i want to know

 **shawtygotthefatty:** Hello citizens.

 **pouty pants:** starting a gofundme to get akaashi a spa day

 **akaashi:** no thx

 **shawtygotthefatty:** Citizen Akaashi, we must return home. Michelle is waiting for us.

 **shawtygotthefatty:** Mr. Stinky is also needing to return home. #obamacare

 **epic ninja fortnite:** mr stinky is his minecraft dog

 **lego movie:** akaashi are you sure you don't need that spa day

 **akaashi:** tbh id rather hang out with bokuto

 **shawtygotthefatty:** Michelle, I have fallen and I can not get up.

 **akaashi:** ok on second thought,

 **akaashi:** jkjk im a simp

 **epic ninja fortnite:** new phone background lolol thanks for the blackmail akaashi

 **akaashi:** sorry i thought the one with kuroo as his background said something ?? you're as much of a simp as i am boy

**epic ninja fortnite:**

**kuroo** 😼😼 **:** KENMA YOU DO LOVE ME

 **epic ninja fortnite:** that's enough eyesight for today !

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i do tho

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** :D

 **bonk:** guys can we go trick or treating together

 **lev** 🥺 **:** YES

 **lev** 🥺 **:** let's go as among us characters

 **bonk:** HOW DID U KNOW I WAS ALREADY PLANNING TO DO THAT

 **lev** 🥺 **:** LETS DO IT I CALL LIME

 **bonk:** I ALREADY BOUGHT AN ORANGE SPACE SUIT tobio also has a dark blue one

 **lev** 🥺 **:** every time kenma gets impostor when we play he kills me first

 **epic ninja fortnite:** that's how i show affection

 **epic ninja fortnite:** anyways i call red and i also wanna be impostor . spray blood saved my life when i went as jd from heathers so i plan on using it Again

 **bonk:** YOU WENT AS JD FOR HALLOWEEN?

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i dont wanna talk abt it

 **bonk:** BRUH

 **shawtygotthefatty:** Michelle and I will be handing out candy at the White House.

 **akaashi:** im michelle and the white house is my house, ignore him

 **lev** 🥺 **:** ur not going trick or treating? D:

 **akaashi:** hey at least im doing smth for halloween . unlike sakusa whos prolly gonna lock himself in his room all day

 **shawtygotthefatty:** LETS ADD OMI :D

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i see that ur back

**shawtygotthefatty added omiomi~ to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**shawtygotthefatty:** idk why that's his name but he's here !

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ur supposed to run member additions by shouyou but whatever

 **shawtygotthefatty:** chile anyways

 **omiomi~:** no <3

 **omiomi~:** also this is my name bc i made the mistake of letting atsumu set up my account . why am i here

 **akaashi:** what are you doing for halloween

 **omiomi~:** locking myself in my room all day tf else would i do

 **akaashi:** boom

 **bonk:** omi come trick or treating with us :D

 **omiomi~:** are u kidding me i would rather do literally anything else

 **omiomi~:** full offense

 **cryptid:** SOMEONE SHOULD ADD THE TWINS

 **bonk:** the miya twins? please no osamu would kill me

 **ushiwaka:** osamu should not kill anyone

 **tendou=3:** wakatoshi have i ever told you that ur my favorite best friend

 **ushiwaka:** several times daily, yes

 **tendou=3:** k just making sure

 **cryptid:** SIMP

 **tendou=3:** we're just besties nice try tho

 **lego movie:** nishi you have no room to talk

 **cryptid:** UM CHILE ANYWAYS LEV KINDA SUS

 **lev** 🥺 **:** pls i never last long in games im either a bad impostor or i get killed first

**fiji water added thebettertwin and the actuallbettertwin to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**bonk:** SUGA D:

 **epic ninja fortnite:** new target for when im imp: sugawara

 **fiji water:** ill unleash daichi, noya, and tanaka on ur ass . try it i dare you

 **epic ninja fortnite:** tf are noya and tanaka gonna do? bark?

 **epic ninja fortnite:** and why daichi

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ill unleash yaku

 **fiji water:** hes overprotective >:)

 **small n angry:** i have rabies :D

 **fiji water:** so do tanaka and noya u aint special

 **dollar tree aang:** YEAH US PLUS DAICHI MEANS UR GOING DOWN

 **cryptid:** AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO AGREE I FEAR YAKU

 **small n angry:** as you should

 **cryptid:** HOWEVER I'M STILL WILLING TO FIGHT IN A MCDONALD'S PARKING LOT

 **small n angry:** name a date and time and i'll be there

 **cryptid:** SUNDAY 2AM

 **small n angry:** marking it on my calendar . loser buys travvy patties

 **dollar tree aang:** can i go to encourage the fight or is this a libero thing

 **cryptid:** LIBERO THING, SORRY BRO

 **small n angry:** ^

 **dollar tree aang:** got it . i will awake at 2am just to cheer from my house

 **cryptid:** GREAT IDEA I HIGHLY ENCOURAGE OTHERS TO DO THE SAME

 **akaashi:** im usually awake at 2am anyway so yeah sure bet

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ^

 **pouty pants:** please teach me your ways im incapable of staying up past 1 . i made it to 3 once and suffered every second

 **akaashi:** i would make a sarcastic guide but im just a natural night owl . bokuto is Not so it makes sleepovers very fun so i can write down what he says in his sleep . its even funnier w kuroo and kenma

 **epic ninja fortnite:** LMAOOOO "boys these days" at 4am in the sassiest tone i've ever heard come out of a person

 **akaashi:** my personal favorite was "stop measuring my knee height, keiji"

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** do yall just write down things we do when we're asleep

 **epic ninja fortnite:** u held my hand in ur sleep once

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** no comment

 **shawtygotthefatty:** simp

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** you have no room to talk sir

 **theactualbettertwin:** what is this

 **bonk:** which twin are you

 **theactualbettertwin:** osamu

 **thebettertwin:** IM THE BETTER TWIN

 **theactualbettertwin:** k

 **akaashi:** hi twins, bokuto is back in obama mode please ignore him

 **shawtygotthefatty:** I must provide healthcare for Mr. Stinky.

 **shawtygotthefatty:** Michelle, what is our current budget?

 **akaashi:** you just bought a $30 giant stuffed seal for our future apartment so not much

 **shawtygotthefatty:** I will be spending the remaining funds on healthcare for Mr. Stinky.

 **akaashi:** have fun w that

 **thebettertwin:** love that youve just accepted the fact that youre michelle

 **akaashi:** it was either that or biden and i was not abt to let kuroo be michelle . kuroo is biden

 **thebettertwin:** whos kenma

 **epic ninja fortnite:** drjill biden, apparently

 **bonk:** can we go back to "our" future apartment bc 🥺🥺

 **lev** 🥺 **:** it's the stealing my brand for me

 **akaashi:** yeah we're getting an apartment w kenma and kuroo . kenma spends at least 2 hours daily on zillow looking at houses

 **epic ninja fortnite:** if youve seen my screentime, no you havent

 **fiji water:** one time i checked tadashi's screentime and on a random wednesday he had 5 hours on the camera and i was like Huh

🍠 **:** I WAS DOING MY PERMIT TEST

 **fiji water:** I KNOW AND I HATE IT

🍠 **:** UR JUST MAD THAT YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME AND STILL CANT DRIVE

 **fiji water:** CORRECT I AM DEVASTATED

 **theactualbettertwin:** arent you the responsible one??

 **fiji water:** LMAOOOO no daichi and ennoshita are more team parents than i am . im only counted as one bc im dating daichi

 **theactualbettertwin:** fun

 **pouty pants:** ok anyways oikawa and i are gonna fight in the wendys parking lot thats next to the mcdonalds parking lot that nishinoya and yaku are fighting in


	9. Chapter 9

**not markiplier:** noya is vocal stimming that one coochie man audio on tik tok

 **cryptid:** YEAH HELP

 **cryptid:** HOW R U DOING TODAY IM THE COOCHIE MAN

 **not markiplier:** spain without the s

 **shawtygotthefatty:** kuroo gay

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** nobelium, uranium

 **shawtygotthefatty:** can some1 translate i failed chemistry

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i dont believe in oxygen

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:**

**small n angry:**

**lev** 🥺 **:** well it was nice knowing yall

 **cryptid:** I WILL PROTECT LEG BC I AM THE COOCHIE MAN

 **fiji water:** nishi you are not the coochie man, you look like a 12 year old

 **cryptid:** AND YOU ARE NOT FIJI WATER YOU ARE A HIGHSCHOOL SIMP BOY . LET ME DREAM SUGAWARA

 **fiji water:** no comment

 **shawtygotthefatty:** CAN SOMEONE PLS TRANSLATE WHAT KUROO SAID I DONT KNOW CHEMISTRY

 **cryptid:** LA QUÍMICA ES MALA

 **shawtygotthefatty:** I FAILED SPANISH TOO

 **cryptid:** ESTÚPIDO

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** IT'S CHEMISTRY FOR "NO, U"

 **shawtygotthefatty:** OHHHHH

 **bonk:** HI WHY ARE WE YELLING

 **theactualbettertwin:** y'all always this loud?

 **fiji water:** only noya and sometimes bokuto

 **cryptid:** SOY RUIDOSO

 **fiji water:** noya talks in all caps all the time and sometimes in spanish

 **theactualbettertwin:** got it thanks

 **cryptid:** NO ME IGNORES >:(

 **small n angry:** omw to fight lev♥️

 **lev** 🥺 **:** WHJGSJHGYGJH WHAT DID I DO

 **small n angry:** "i dont believe in oxygen"

 **omiomi~:** yall worse than atsumu

 **thebettertwin:** EXCUSE YOU I AM A DELIGHT

 **omiomi~:** k

 **epic ninja fortnite:** y'all should listen to cobra starship

🍠 **:** 👁👁

 **epic ninja fortnite:** interacting with tadashi in any way ever is like a game of russian roulette

 **lego movie:** yeah pretty much

 **rubio con papas fritas:** oh yeah definitely. every day i see him and think "is he gonna be nice or am i gonna be forced to listen to the paw patrol theme song for an hour straight because i breathed wrong?"

 **rubio con papas fritas:** true story by the way

 **fiji water:** i live in constant fear that tadashi will overtake my spot on the chaos list

 **fiji water:** Like How Tobio Stole The Setter Position.

 **fiji water:** i mean what

 **theactualbettertwin:** ignoring that that is one of the saddest things i've ever heard, i was sent the chaos lists a few days ago (thanks to the avatar kid) and from what i know of karasuno i rly dont think anyone besides nishinoya can beat you

 **fiji water:** thanks ! i think

 **theactualbettertwin:** no that was definitely a compliment . embrace it

 **pouty pants:** Suga I Thought We Were Cool

 **fiji water:** We Are I Promise

 **bonk:** NOT LIKING THE FACT THAT WE'RE IGNORING WHAT TSUKISHIMA SAID TADASHI DID ???

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i literally breathed wrong and he made me listen to the paw patrol theme song for an hour. every time i tried to turn it off he'd glare at me

🍠 **:** prove it !

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yeah sure i'll just go invent a time machine rly quick

 **akaashi:** discord is showing that kenma is listening to spotify so for the past half hour i've been checking to see what he's listening to and boy is it a trip

 **akaashi:** he went from all time low to cobra starship to despacito to the paw patrol theme in the past like 15 minutes

 **epic ninja fortnite:** WAIT YOU CAN SEE WHAT I'M LISTENING TO,

 **akaashi:** YES AND I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE CURRENTLY LISTENING TO SEA SHANTIES

 **epic ninja fortnite:** BYE MY CAREER IS OVER

 **cryptid:** HOW IS KENMA S E E I N G

 **epic ninja fortnite:** my doctor said i need to wear my contacts more so i've decided that she's Right so here i am

 **epic ninja fortnite:** gotta say, volleyball is a lot easier when i know what's happening

 **bonk:** ur gonna send tendou into hysterics

 **tendou=3:** SO THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BARELY KNOWN WHAT'S HAPPENING AND YOU JUST ROLL WITH IT?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 **epic ninja fortnite:** been playing mainly blind for a hot minute so yeah i just adapted i guess . again it's easier when i can see what's happening

 **lev** 🥺 **:** LIKE TOPH BUT WITH VOLLEYBALL !! LIKE HOW YOU KNOW WHERE EVERYONE IS AND WHO TO CALL TO BC YOU CAN DISTINGUISH US BASED ON VIBRATION AND HOW U SET BC IT'S VERY CLEAR WHEN A BALL IS BEING YOTE AT YOU . VOLLEYBALL TOPH

 **epic ninja fornite:** idk what a toph is but yeah ! also did you just use yeet in the past tense

 **lev** 🥺 **:** sure did !

 **epic ninja fortnite:** that's my Boy ! im teaching u well . u have been doing great recently im proud

 **lev** 🥺 **:** STOP IM GONNA CRY

 **small n angry:** chile lemme remove my eyes for a minute to make sure im reading this correctly

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** im with yaku on this one am i having a fever dream

 **tendou=3:** im clearly not a nekoma student and even i know smth aint right

 **epic ninja fortnite:** AM I THAT MEAN

 **pouty pants:** im probably worse

 **epic ninja fortnite:** didnt know this was the bitch olympics . do u want a cookie? ur so quirky

 **pouty pants:** eye

 **small n angry:** to answer your question kenma, yes . yes you are that mean

 **epic ninja fortnite:** understandable have a great day

 **tendou=3:** btw can i visit any of yalls houses to steal pretzels . long story

🍠 **:** i have so many pretzels at my house,,,

🍠 **:** like seriously the amount of pretzels i consume on a daily basis is concerning

 **rubio con papas fritas:** can confirm

🍠 **:** DO YOU WANT ANOTHER HOUR OF PAW PATROL

 **lev** 🥺 **:** surprised that yaku hasn't showed up to my house to fight me yet

 **small n angry:** well i wasn't really considering it but if you insist

 **lev** 🥺 **:** WAIT NO,

 **kawa:** same energy as "no lightning? afraid i'll redirect it?"

 **kawa:** also hello i live

 **pouty pants:** damn ig i gotta hire another guy bc the first one clearly didnt get the job done :/

 **kawa:** wow okay thanks,

 **kawa:** i'll pay the delivery fee

 **small n angry:** why would i show up to lev's house when i can doordash him a food he hates

 **epic ninja fortnite:** remember when we argued at practice so you doordashed chick fil a to my house knowing full well abt my chick fil a phobia? i havent forgotten

 **small n angry:** that's how i fight

 **small n angry:** anyways lev has been sent McDonald Cheesed Burger

 **lev** 🥺 **:** and?

**small n angry:** _with extra ketchup_

**lev** 🥺 **:** NO

 **lev** 🥺 **:** PLEASE I HATE KETCHUP

 **lev** 🥺 **:** SO MUCH

 **small n angry:** have fun eating McDonald Cheesed Burger

 **lev** 🥺 **:** WHY DO YOU HATE ME

 **small n angry:** i want a notes app paragraph apology on why oxygen does, in fact, exist

 **lev** 🥺 **:** k fine

 **theactualbettertwin:** tempted to leave but i wanna see how this turns out

 **kawa:** dont leave they do things like this daily . you Dont wanna miss it

 **theactualbettertwin:** fair enough

 **cryptid:** ADIÓS NIÑOS


	10. Chapter 10

**cryptid:** LOST MY DAMN SPINE AGAIN ://///

 **dollar tree aang:** so sorry man . i'll help find him

 **cryptid:** THANK U SO MUCH

 **daisuga child:** im quitting the team again, sorry guys i cant handle them anymore

 **kawa:** "again"

 **daisuga child:** first year was rough ok

 **kawa:** hmmm

 **epic ninja fortnite:** finallyyyyyy its been so long since i got impostor . who are u targeting first im going for lev bc i havent gotten him in a while

 **epic ninja fortnite:** BYE THAT WASNT SUPPOSED TO GO HERE

 **epic ninja fortnite:** NOT LEV CALLING AN EMERGENCY MEETING

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** WHO WAS THE MESSAGE MEANT FOR KENMA

 **epic ninja fortnite:** IM NOT REVEALING THE IDENTITY OF MY COMRADE

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** also fun fact kenma is such a good impostor that despite the fact that he generally goes for lev first, we never rly suspect him

 **lev** 🥺 **:** KUROO STOP BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND AVENGE MY PAST DEATHS

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** I CANT I JUST GOT KILLED

 **lev** 🥺 **:** BY WHO

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** NOT TELLING YOU . FIGURE IT OUT

 **dollar tree aang:** can u guys take ur game to private chat we are trying to find noya's spine

 **cryptid:** SPINE KINDA SUS

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah i gotchu

 **dollar tree aang:** thanks man we are searching very hard

 **bonk:** noya u need to train ur spine to stop running away :/

 **cryptid:** IM TRYING

 **bonk:** i would help search but im doing a math test . technically im not supposed to have any other tabs open but whats my teacher gonna do ? give me online detention ?

 **dollar tree aang:** the way that noya and i would probably get sent to online detention daily if it existed

 **cryptid:** WE ARE THE BACKBONE OF HISTORY CLASS . SPEAKING OF BACKBONE MY DAMN SPINE IS STILL NOWHERE TO BE FOUND

 **daisuga child:** every day i ask the universe, "why couldn't i have been born a lawnmower?"

 **daisuga child:** and every day it does not provide an answer

 **pouty pants:** that's rough buddy

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i thought i saw akaashi vent so i called a meeting and we voted him out but he wasnt impostor i just read the name wrong . it was actually akane

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ive trained her well

 **akaashi:** ok but how do you mix up the colors,,, i play as black and she plays as pink

 **lev** 🥺 **:** the lights were out :(

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ok back to the group i specifically made for this game so we aren't spamming everyone else

 **dollar tree aang:** good. btw noya's spine has still not been found

 **daisuga child:** have you checked his back?

 **dollar tree aang:** the spine or noya's?

 **daisuga child:** noya

 **dollar tree aang:** no hold on

 **cryptid:** FOUND MY SPINE GUYS

 **daisuga child:** congrats!

 **cryptid:** THANKS IM REALLY HAPPY I REALLY MISSED MY SPINE . GONNA GO DO CRIMES NOW

 **daisuga child:** NO YOU ARE NOT.

 **cryptid:** OK MOM

 **lego movie:** noya you need to stop losing your spine

 **omiomi~:** yeah i was completely lost at the first message but i'm somehow even more lost

 **theactualbettertwin:** ^

 **ushiwaka:** i hope that you are found

 **omiomi~:** not me crying over that

 **omiomi~:** thanks tho

 **ushiwaka:** don't cry :(

 **lev** 🥺 **:** USHIJIMA BE MY FRIEND

 **ushiwaka:** oh ok

 **lev** 🥺 **:** YAYAYAYAY :D

 **bonk:** i just got a 90 on a math test and im literally hyperventilating

 **rubio con papas fritas:** unrealistic, blocked

 **bonk:** would it kill you to say anything nice like ever

 **rubio con papas fritas:** if that was the case I would be as nice as possible

 **bonk:** i

🍠 **:** no.

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you're gonna make me listen to paw patrol for another hour aren't you?

🍠 **:** no you get to listen to despacito this time >:)

 **rubio con papas fritas:** that's worse

🍠 **:** exactly :>)

🍠 **:** NO IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE >:)

 **rubio con papas fritas:** :>)

🍠 **:** TSUKKI >:(((((

 **omiomi~:** :>)

🍠 **:** :((((

 **not the bayang:** im not gonna lie i love that

 **not the bayang:** just the Energy it exudes . :>) it's friend shaped

🍠 **:** :>) yeah it kinda is

 **tendou=3:** goshiki got the drip tho

 **not the bayang:** drip?

 **tendou:** its ok we cant all be perfect

 **not the bayang:** wait i just googled it

 **not the bayang:** thought i was dying or something . dont scare me like that

 **tendou=3:** download tik tok you fool

 **not the bayang:** i will not . anyways did we add date tech to the chaos list bc if not their most chaotic member is koganegawa he sends me vague frog videos at 3am

 **dollar tree aang:** i will add to the list

 **dollar tree aang:** also how do you not have tik tok i literally could not survive without it

 **kawa:** chile same . im addicted to that app

 **cryptid:** HAVE YOU GUYS EVER WATCHED BILLY LA BUFANDA

 **dollar tree aang:** just when i had forgotten,,, the flashbacks

 **not markiplier** **:** it's a general karasuno experience that we all watch billy la bufanda sometime in first year. current first years, if you haven't seen it already it's coming

 **pouty pants:** what class

 **not markiplier** **:** doesn't matter, they pick one day of the year where they all show billy la bufanda at the same time. you will be changed on that day

 **fiji water:** BILLY LA BUFANDAAA TU ERES MI TODOOOO

 **tendou=3:** I THINK IVE SEEN THAT

 **tendou=3:** YEAH I HAVE

 **lego movie:** i want to forget

 **fiji water:** i drink to forget but i always remember

 **daisuga child:** ah the ptsd of first year . yeah first years its coming soon, good luck soldiers

 **cryptid:** ASAHI: TU ERES MI TODO

 **daisuga child:** get a room

 **not markiplier** **:** uno reverse card

 **daisuga child:** Get A Room

 **fiji water:** ennoshita did not come to play games today

 **daisuga child:** i am so tired <3

🍠 **:** not college board emailing me talking abt cOLLeGe oPpOrTuNiTiEs

🍠 **:** like ma'am yall gave me a 3 on the geography ap exam i aint forget

 **pouty pants:** 3 out of what like should i be concerned

🍠 **:** 3 out of 5 which is passing but i still hate it

 **bonk:** id literally thank every God if i got that on an ap exam . im not even an ap student

 **rubio con papas fritas:** clearly

 **bonk:** chile anyways so

🍠 **:** lolol

🍠 **:** but yeah college board and i are Not friends . theyre rigged

 **akaashi:** COLLEGE BOARD IS SO RIGGED THANK YOU

🍠 **:** FR IM CONVINCED THEY DONT EVEN READ THE TESTS THEY JUST READ THE PERSONS NAME AND SPIN A WHEEL

 **akaashi:** exactlyyyyy

 **dollar tree aang:** starting a gofundme to get human spines for noya's wall . half shark teeth and half human spines

 **cryptid:** I SAID NO

 **dollar tree aang:** and im doing it anyway

 **lego movie:** you two are together im guessing

 **dollar tree aang:** yeah we're at my house and saeko is confused as to why we're laughing so loud

 **cryptid:** WE WERE CRYING AT THE SPINE THING

 **lego movie:** im so excited to graduate have fun with them ennoshita!

 **daisuga child:** you're scared for graduation and you know it

 **lego movie:** no need to be so loud

 **daisuga child:** suga too bc that mf cant even drive

 **fiji water:** LOWER YOUR VOICE

 **rubio con papas fritas:** lol

 **daisuga child:** boy dont even get me started on you i will singlehandedly end your entire career

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i don't doubt that

🍠 **:** tsukki just forgot the quadratic equation

**rubio con papas fritas left "mcdonald's parking lot"**

🍠 **added rubio con papas fritas to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

🍠 **:** no <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i actually own a hoodie that says "tax evasion" with a badly drawn pikachu on it
> 
> anyways
> 
> me🤝omi  
> crippling phobia that impacts us Too Much To Put Into Words that no one else takes seriously  
> and it's almost the same phobia ! kinnie things

**small n angry:** nishinoya

 **cryptid:** YEAH WASSUP

 **small n angry:** you heavily remind me of gandhi clone high

**cryptid:**

**cryptid:** i genuinely have no response to that . like actually . im in such shock that i abandoned my branding of typing in all caps . why would you do this to me . what did i ever do to you . i have been nothing but nice and this is the repayment i get ? who pained you enough to say such things

 **small n angry:** oh no i broke him

 **cryptid:** how would your mother feel about you saying such things ? would she be proud ? i sure wouldnt be if i was her .

 **small n angry:** ayo dead parent check

**cryptid:**

**cryptid is offline**

**small n angry:** HEGHDGHJGHSGH

 **dollar tree aang:** officially afraid of yaku

 **dollar tree aang:** when you get _nishinoya_ speechless you are something to be feared

 **epic ninja fortnite:** kuroo please give him my spot on the chaos list

 **dollar tree aang:** ok yeah even more afraid of yaku . when kenma admits defeat that is Concerning

 **small n angry:** mischievous

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** kenma im keeping u in second place tho

 **epic ninja fortnite:** k

 **bonk:** tobio getting his drivers license was A Mistake !

 **epic ninja fortnite:** why whatd he do

 **bonk:** this man cannot drive

 **bonk:** tell my mother i love her

 **fiji water:** where are yall

 **bonk:** wendys parking lot we're on a date

 **fiji water:** aw

 **fiji water:** ok ill come rescue

 **lego movie:** yeah you can't drive either

 **fiji water:** no one said i was driving . get in the car babe

 **kawa:** don't worry i cant drive either

 **fiji water:** everyone at my school that is of age can drive and then theres me . like im gay what did they expect

 **kawa:** DHVJHSDVHJDV SAME

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** i refuse to drive until im 42

 **kawa:** i physically cant bring myself to touch a steering wheel like,,,,

 **kawa:** guys at my school r like car obsessed and im over here like ✨volleyball✨

 **fiji water:** im afraid of car guys

 **kawa:** only car guy i accept is iwa✨

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** i'm not a car guy

 **kawa:** u drive stick shift it counts

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** it. literally doesn't

 **fiji water:** let the man dream

 **fiji water:** btw shouyou we are on the way to rescue

 **bonk:** wait no we're having fun 🧎🏻‍♀️🏌🏻‍♀️

 **fiji water:** i know we're coming to hang out and get wendys

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** kenma you know discord shows what you're listening to right?

 **akaashi:** kenma this is like the third time

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i have stopped caring . if discord is going to broadcast what i am listening to to the world then i might as well embrace it

 **bonk:** mine isnt showing anything what are u listening to

 **epic ninja fortnite:** its everyday bro

 **bonk:** wh

 **epic ninja fortnite:** you asked

 **bonk:** ik but jake paul

🍠 **:**...discord does what?

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yes, tadashi, we can all see that you listen to backseat serenade by all time low five times a day

🍠 **:**

🍠 **:** backseat serenade dizzy hurricane

 **kawa:** taste tho

🍠 **:** thanks my music taste consists of everything except male country singers and panic! at the disco

 **kawa:** what do u have against panic

🍠 **:** br*ndon.

 **fiji water:** I LOVE ALL TIME LOW also we have arrived at wendys

 **bonk:** suga is that a tax evasion hoodie

 **fiji water:** it might be

 **shawtygotthefatty:** I HAVE ONE OF THOSE TOO IS IT THE ONE WITH THE BADLY DRAWN PIKACHU

 **fiji water:** YES I WEAR IT ALL THE TIME

 **shawtygotthefatty:** i would wear it Daily if SOMEONE didnt keep stealing it

 **akaashi:** i suddenly feel like im being yelled at

 **shawtygotthefatty:** no u can wear it as much as you want 🥺🥺🥺

 **daisuga child:** simp

**cryptid is online**

**cryptid:** I KNOW YOURE NOT TALKING

 **daisuga child:** did u come back online just to yell at me bye

 **cryptid:** I CAME BACK ONLINE BECAUSE I AM THE FUNNIEST PERSON HERE

 **lev** 🥺 **:** ** _@small n angry_**

 **lev** 🥺 **:** 🧒🏻♥️👨🏻‍🦳

 **small n angry:** i

 **small n angry:** is that us?

 **lev** 🥺 **:** yeah 😽♥️

 **small n angry:** two year age difference and this is how i'm treated

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** omg thank u for the inspo

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** ** _@kiyoko_**

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** 👧🏼♥️👵🏻

 **kiyoko:** thanks♥️

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** no problem 😽😽

 **bonk:** daichi and suga be like 👨🏻‍🦳♥️👨🏻‍🦳

 **fiji water:** i am right next to you i WILL hit you

 **bonk:** then do it 😌

 **bonk:** ow

 **cryptid:** AYO 🗣

 **cryptid:** AYO OIKAWA 🗣🗣

 **kawa:** what

 **cryptid:** AYO OIKAWA 🗣🗣🗣

 **kawa:** ok

 **pouty pants:** HEY I CAN DRIVE

 **bonk:** lies . all lies . do not believe a word this man says

 **pouty pants:** ok at least i drive better than suga

 **pouty pants:** ow

 **fiji water:** JUST BC ITS TRUE DOESNT MEAN YOU NEED TO SAY IT

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** 🍿🍿🍿🍿🍿🍿🍿🍿🍿🍿 here y'all go i made a bunch more this time

 **omiomi~:** y'all are terrifying on the court but like This in texts

 **cryptid:** YOU LITERALLY ONLY SPEAK TO CRITICIZE US

 **omiomi~:** ok fine i'll say something else

 **omiomi~:** gamer moment when you have a crippling phobia that impacts every decision you make like literally every single one and it impacts u so much that u can't put it into words and other people are like "lol same i hate germs" but you're like No. You Don't Get It. i hate living with this lol

 **omiomi~:** that better?

**cryptid:**

**cryptid is offline**

**omiomi~:** haha,

 **omiomi~:** oh no wait i've said too much

**omiomi~ is offline**

🍠 **:** is

🍠 **:** is he okay?

 **thebettertwin:** uh

 **thebettertwin:** yeah prolly not i'll check on him

 **dollar tree aang:** another person who has managed to get noya speechless,,,,,

 **thebettertwin:** yeah sometimes omi overshares and immediately regrets it

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** TELL OMI WE ARE HIS FRIENDS AND WE LOVE AND SUPPORT HIM i speak on behalf of everybody when i say this

 **thebettertwin:** got it

 **lego movie:** my parental instincts are kicking in

 **fiji water:** MY MOTHER'S ADRENALINE IS KICKING in

**fiji water:** _T I M M Y_

**fiji water:** HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON

 **lego movie:** babe pls

 **daisuga child:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **lego movie:** your name is literally "daisuga child"

 **daisuga child:** i'm buying a spray bottle

 **daisuga child:** daichi and suga, asahi and noya, kageyama and hinata, tsukishima and tadashi, y'all are not safe . i'm filling the spray bottle with bleach

 **rubio con papas fritas:** Spray It In My Mouth

🍠 **:** TSUKKI.

 **rubio con papas fritas:** time to go listen to jake paul for an hour

 **daisuga child:** i question you guys

🍠 **:** i question myself tf

🍠 **:** not to be Gay On Main but like sometimes i'm jealous of myself like have y'all seen tsukki holy shit

 **rubio con papas fritas:** 💛

🍠 **:** 💛

 **daisuga child:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **rubio con papas fritas:** k

 **bonk:** y'all rly can't go a day without pda?

 **lego movie:** you're literally holding tobio's hand right now

 **bonk:** what's your point


	12. Chapter 12

**not the bayang:** tendou just said i look like the 5th beatle and then kin-assigned me the onceler

 **tendou=3:** i did no such thing

 **not the bayang:** u did but go off

 **daisuga child:** 🔇ARGUMENT ALERT🔇

 **tendou=3:** wacc

 **epic ninja fortnite:** im literally hyperventilating over "the 5th beatle" that's so funny for no reason

 **bonk:** love that ennoshita is a walking alarm system

 **daisuga child:** thanks i try

 **dollar tree aang:** i am once again skipping zoom class

 **epic ninja fortnite:** WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT

 **epic ninja fortnite:** HECK IM SUPPOSED TO BE IN ZOOM CLASS BUT I GOT DISTRACTED PLAYING MINECRAFT

 **daisuga child:** 🔇BAD WORD ALERT🔇

 **bonk:** KENMA GET OFF MINECRAFT AND GO TO CLASS

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no <3

 **fiji water:** i am Hiding

 **lego movie:** suga pls come out of the closet

 **fiji water:** im gay

 **lego movie:** wow i had no idea . get out of the closet you have class

 **daisuga child:** 🔇BITCH ALERT🔇

 **cryptid:** BYE ENNOSHITA IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** can we kin assign ppl here ? too late ive decided yes . bokuto i am kin-assigning you clone high jfk

 **small n angry:** im kin-assigning noya clone high gandhi

 **shawtygotthefatty:** WHY

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ur a himbo

 **shawtygotthefatty:** that's fair honestly

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** every wlw has an emotional support himbo . mine is bokuto

 **shawtygotthefatty:** thank you, lesbian!

 **cryptid:** FINE YAKU BE LIKE THAT . I KIN ASSIGN YOU THE LORAX

 **small n angry:** BYE IM DOORDASHING MCDONALD FISH SANDWICH EXTRA MAYO TO YOUR HOUSE

 **cryptid:** HOW DID YOU-

 **small n angry:** DO NOT QUESTION THE ELEVATED ONE

 **cryptid:** YOURE ONLY 3 INCHES TALLER THAN ME

 **small n angry:** I TAKE PRIDE IN THOSE 3 INCHES

 **bonk:** i kin-assign kenma as toph beifong

 **epic ninja fortnite:** thanks

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ok my turn . lev has been kin-assigned sokka

 **lev** 🥺 **:** DID YOU WATCH IT

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yes i would do Anything for ty lee

 **lev** 🥺 **:** AS YOU SHOULD

 **not the bayang:** was this inspired by tendou kin-assigning me the onceler

 **tendou=3:** my impact

 **cryptid:** ENNOSHITA CHALLENGED OUR TEAM TO GO ONE DAY WITHOUT PDA SO NATURALLY THAT WILL NOT BE HAPPENING

 **cryptid:** ASAHI I WOULD FIGHT A TREE FOR YOU

 **not markiplier** **:** thanks ! uno reverse

 **daisuga child:** AYE

 **daisuga child:** AYO NISHINOYA

 **cryptid:** YEAH

 **daisuga child:** AYO PERISH

 **cryptid:** SQUARE UP

 **daisuga child:** also tanaka get on zoom

 **dollar tree aang:** getting on rn this is the only class i will NEVER skip

 **lego movie:** is it takeda's class

 **dollar tree aang:** yeah

 **lego movie:** shocking

 **dollar tree aang:** thanks im full of surprises

 **pouty pants:** AYE

 **pouty pants:** AYO OIKAWA🗣

 **kawa:** why are u so obsessed with me

 **pouty pants:** YOU A BITCH 🗣🗣

 **kawa:** at least im aware of it , you need a reality check

 **pouty pants:** eye

**pouty pants is offline**

**rubio con papas fritas:** oh thank God

 **bonk:** AYE🗣

 **bonk:** AYE TSUKISHIMA🗣🗣

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no.

 **cryptid:** AYO THE OLD MAN POPS JUST MADE FOOD, MIGHT BE WOWED???????

 **not markiplier** **:** what

 **theactualbettertwin:** do any of you want to adopt thotsumu im sick of him

 **fiji water:** THOTSUMU IM ROTATING

 **theactualbettertwin:** no im serious please take him

 **omiomi~:** whatd he do now

 **theactualbettertwin:** switched the salt and sugar so my cookies are RUINED

 **thebettertwin:** I DID NO SUCH THING

 **omiomi~:** dumbass

 **thebettertwin:** im your dumbass

 **thebettertwin:** forever

 **omiomi~:** yes im painfully aware

 **thebettertwin:** :00

 **thebettertwin:** thought u loved me omi >:(

 **omiomi~:** i do

 **omiomi~:** doesn't change the fact that ur a dumbass tho

 **thebettertwin:** >:0 OMIOMI

 **theactualbettertwin:** PLEASE IM LEVITATING

 **tendou=3:** IM FARMING

 **akaashi:** kuroo, aka a Complete And Total Nerd, just went "i have 83 protons"

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** hah

 **rubio con papas fritas:** same

 **lego movie:** same

 **cryptid:** SAME

 **dollar tree aang:** same

 **bonk:** same

 **kiyoko:** same

 **lev** 🥺 **:** same

 **kawa:** same

 **akaashi:** same i think ?? idk we still working on that character trait

 **shawtygotthefatty:** thats a lot of protons !

 **shawtygotthefatty:** oh also having a shared amazon account between me kuroo akaashi n kenma is Embarrasing

**shawtygotthefatty:**

**tendou=3:** AYE FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS OF BEING SEXY BEETLEJUICE

 **epic ninja fortnite:** PLEASE no

 **shawtygotthefatty:** how bout i do it anyway

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** AYE DON'T KILL MY HOMEBOY'S DREAMS

 **shawtygotthefatty:** THANKS KUBRO

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** NO PROBLEM BOKUBRO

 **epic ninja fortnite:** the audacity for u to act like this On My Birthday

 **bonk:** happy birthday ! yes im saying it for a third time

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** KENMA WHO SAID IT FIRST THIS YEAR

 **epic ninja fortnite:** technically shouyou bc he texted me at midnight . u rolled over at midnight and went "i love u" and then said happy birthday 5 minutes later

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:**

 **epic ninja fortnite:** akaashi was third he texted me at 12:06

 **akaashi:** it wouldve been earlier but i was trying to get out of bokuto's grip and that was Difficult like seriously if u hug this man do not expect to be let go of any time soon

 **shawtygotthefatty:** i want hug where r u :(

 **akaashi:** kitchen

 **shawtygotthefatty:** ok coming

 **daisuga child:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **cryptid:** I KNOW YOURE NOT GONNA COME HERE AND YELL AT US FOR PDA WHEN YOU AND RYUU FLIRT THROUGH ALL OF LUNCH

 **daisuga child:** no comment.

 **dollar tree aang:** lunch is the only other zoom class i will never skip

 **omiomi~:** does your school make you do a lunch zoom tf ??

 **cryptid:** NO JKHHDGFJH THE VBC SECOND YEARS HAVE ONE WE DO EVERY DAY SO WE CAN STILL TALK

 **omiomi~:** ah

 **cryptid:** AYE OMI HOWS IT FEEL KNOWING U GRADUATE THIS YEAR

 **omiomi~:** idk why youre targeting me with this question but i wouldnt know im a 2nd year

 **tendou=3:** ur what

 **tendou=3:** h.ow old are you,

 **omiomi~:** 16

 **tendou=3:** HWAT

 **tendou=3:** THATS A WHOLE CHILD

 **cryptid:** YOURE NOT A THIRD YEAR???????????

 **omiomi~:** no why is everyone always so surprised when i tell them that

 **pouty pants:** prolly bc the other two top aces are third years

 **omiomi~:** yeah well im not them

 **pouty pants:** periodt !

 **theactualbettertwin:** thotsumu just quacked at me someone please take him

 **lego movie:** he what

**theactualbettertwin changed thebettertwin's name to thotsumu**

**theactualbettertwin changed their name to the cooler miya**

**thotsumu:** AYE THAT IS FALSE

 **the cooler miya:** not rly

 **cryptid:** AYO ENNOSHITA COME GET THEM

 **daisuga child:** 🔇ARGUMENT ALERT🔇

 **rubio con papas fritas:** hold on i can settle this. the younger one is always the cooler one. this is a callout for my older brother akiteru,

 **the cooler miya:** THE SALT SHAKER HAS SPOKEN

 **rubio con papas fritas:** AYE

 **thotsumu:** UR WRONG TSUKIBALALLA

**rubio con papas fritas:** _AYE_

**daisuga child:** 🔇CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT ALERT🔇

 **dollar tree aang:** yeah fr tsukki used to like never talk here and when he did it was only mean and now he's One Of Us

 **rubio con papas fritas:** love that you're implying i've said anything nice here

 **dollar tree aang:** acutally yesterday you said, and i quote, "💛"

 **rubio con papas fritas:** not to you

 **shawtygotthefatty:** GET EM TSUKKI

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no.

🍠 **:** actually tsukki since u exposed me with the "me when its my turn to serve" text im exposing u now

🍠 **:** tsukki is a BIG softie lolol

**rubio con papas fritas is offline**

🍠 **:** HEVHJDVGHSV

 **daisuga child:** im officially giving up


	13. characters as quotes from my freshman year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is smth kinda different but i have a TON of quotes from my classmates when i was a freshman so naturally i have to assign them to haikyuu . enjoy the show its very chaotic

**oikawa:** i'm a sad man yes i am

///

 **kageyama:** yo hinata are you rihanna because i wanna beat you up

///

 **tadashi:** why do you have a toothbrush?  
**coach ukai:** i was gonna change my tire

///

 **makki:** i've got like 3 brain cells

///

 **tanaka:** i'm gonna do a raccoon themed restaurant and literally only serve trash. the first menu item is a half eaten apple core and the second is literal garbage

///

 **kageyama:** i don't know how to spell appetizers  
**tsukishima:** you're dumb

///

 **tanaka:** we have to have prices right? what would be a price for egg shells?

///

 **lev:** kenma will fix this  
**kenma:** kenma will not fix this

///

 **konoha:** i woke up in the middle of the night to pop a mint into my mouth

///

 **takeda:** only do the three questions, don't do any more i'm begging you

///

 **sugawara:** i'm not a crackhead because of coffee, i'm a crackhead because of crack

///

 **yaku:** i'm 17 years old and i still eat baby food

///

 **tendou:** what do baby ghosts wear for halloween?  
**ushijima:** they're dead

///

 **lev:** hey i have a huge problem i think

///

 **bokuto:** i tried to mail myself when i was 7

///

 **konoha:** i'm running off of mints and coffee

///

 **nishinoya:** we have a textbook? oh that's crazy

///

 **tsukishima:** i hope your family gets into a car crash and you're the only one who survives

///

 **takeda:** i think our current generation's archetype is the superhero  
**ennoshita:** i think it's the drug addict

///

 **takeda:** i guess memes would be modern day symbolism

///

 **tanaka:** there are approximately 2.5 surfers in the u.s.  
**nishinoya:** sharks don't exist they're a lie made up by the government

///

 **mattsun:** i wear depressing jackets

///

 **old coach ukai, about new coach ukai:** did you know he's the first member of his family to graduate elementary school?

///

 **hinata:** i tried sneaking stuff into my house and broke 3 lamps

///

 **bokuto:** if you payed taxes you'd probably get away with murder! probably not that's wrong

///

 **kuroo:** i woke up at 5  
**kenma:** i went to bed at 5

///

 **coach ukai:** *answering his phone* jimmy's garage

///

 **tanaka:** nishi i am now calling you 'cletus'

///

 **kyotani:** i got hit until i talked

///

 **kuroo:** does russian mcdonalds do sausage? **(this was originally german mcdonalds but i changed it for the sake of the joke)**  
**lev:** i don't know but they have _curly fries_

///

 **kiyoko:** i want my ovary back

///

 **coach ukai on a day when the team is particularly quiet:** i could kill all of you and no one would say a damn thing

///

 **coach ukai:** deep fried small baby arm? corn on the cob!

///

 **coach ukai:** come on granny, step on it

///

 **sugawara:** don't talk to boys, boys bad  
**yachi:** you sound like my father  
**sugawara:** i am your father

///

 **nishinoya:** *walks into class with sunglasses on and looks like he's on drugs* my bus was late

///

 **takeda:** what's the dominant religion in japan?  
**tanaka:** japanese

///

 **takeda:** what is cancer?  
**nishinoya:** bad

///

 **tadashi:** just because i'm in algebra 2 doesn't mean i should be in algebra 2

///

 **saeko:** that is a sexy sword

///

 **coach ukai:** i was in high school when this movie came out  
**tanaka:** oh so it's like ancient

///

 **yamamoto:** one in three men don't have pee stored in the balls

///

 **nishinoya:** people ask me how i look so young. it's because i read at a third grade reading level

///

 **makki:** i wish meat was vegan

///

 **bokuto:** would you guys still love me if i had 26 accounts of tax fraud from 2011-2012

///

 **oikawa:** that's not straight  
**mattsun:** just like you aren't

///

 **takeda:** tanaka did you do the equation?  
**tanaka:** i drew a puppy

///

 **tendou:** i've got so much stuff in this backpack it's not even funny. i've got a whole walmart in here. like seriously i have the whole u.s. archives in here

///

 **coach ukai:** wanna see what boomer got for christmas?

///

 **kuroo:** don't talk to me unless you do math homework with a microwave

///

 **makki:** oikawa you're depressed

///

 **atsumu:** *screams*  
**osamu:** yo can you run that by me one more time

///

 **osamu when atsumu does something dumb:** gimme your throat

///

 **makki:** i thought for the first time in my life at that point

///

 **hinata about ukai:** imagine your teachers being on time for class, can't relate

///

 **bokuto when someone tries to talk to him in Emo Mode:** leave me alone sit down i hate everybody

///

 **coach washijo:** i had a bad experience with a walrus  
**goshiki:** oh tell us  
**coach washijo:** i will when you graduate, if you graduate

///

 **aone:** what day is it?  
**koganegawa:** november marchteenth

///

 **konoha:** bokuto be hella thicc with two seats

///

 **nishinoya when the room is completely silent in the middle of a test:** tanaka shut up  
**tanaka:**...i'm writing an essay

///

 **coach washijo:** i don't know what i'm doing up here i'm tired i can't see i hate children

///

 **takeda:** it will not affect your grade, but it will affect my eyesight

///

 **tendou:** so how's your weekend been bro  
**ushijima:**...it's thursday

///

 **oikawa, handing iwaizumi a chocolate:** here you go  
**mattsun:** this is the part where you kiss

///

 **bokuto:** i ran out of mayonnaise so i used butter

///

 **coach ukai:** hey siri, you're a farthead

///

 **tendou:** i ask my phone "who am i" and it says "you're sexy beast" and i'm like "why thank you"

///

 **yaku:** shut up lev, i see you thinking something

///

 **tsukishima:** kageyama you're the reason there's conflict in the middle east

///

 **kageyama:** i don't even know h-  
**tsukishima:** can you like not talk  
**team:** *dies*

///

 **coach washijo:** when you reach a certain age, death is enticing, you want to go there  
**tendou:** thirteen

///

 **kunimi:** if i get reincarnated i wanna be the pythagorean theorem or the quadratic equation

///

 **tanaka:** *reading nishinoya's texts* oh no he hit a bunch of rednecks. and he's hispanic

///

 **ushijima:** spinach and kale  
**semi:** what the hell is that

///

 **coach ukai:** it's called a knuckle sandwich throat punch With A Twist  
**kinoshita:** i don't think that's a type of farming

///

 **tendou to goshiki:** wait you have instagram? like you're allowed?

///

**ok these next few are not from my freshman year**

///

 **tendou:** i wanna be a meat maker so badly

///

 **kunimi:** oh i can do a pull-up no problem  
**kunimi:** *tries to do a pull-up*  
**kunimi:**...ok i can't do a pull up

///

 **coach ukai:** if you go under a car on the lift, i might think about dropping it on you. that's a joke, or is it?

///

 **kuroo texting bokuto, akaashi, and kenma:** I CANT FIND THE TOASTER  
**kuroo:** IM SO CONFUSED

///

 **tadashi:** girl put your damn fingernail back on

///

 **bokuto texting kuroo, akaashi, and kenma:** scream?  
**bokuto:** Scream!  
**kuroo:** EOW? *plants a tree*  
**kuroo:** AYE *stops screaming to build a bear at build a bear*

///

 **kunimi:** ohhhhh. fiddle me sticks  
**aoba johsai:** *collective sobbing*

///

**ok that's all thanks for reading. also 99% of coach ukai was my aphg teacher from freshman year. they have the same energy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a bunch 0f character playlists on spotify so if u wanna listen to those my spotify is arianaharn

**akaashi:** i lowk really want a pet grill

 **shawtygotthefatty:** I WILL GET YOU ONE

 **akaashi:** STOP SPENDING MONEY ON ME

 **shawtygotthefatty:** NO.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** simping is strictly forbidden

 **akaashi:** u live with us, u deal with us

 **epic ninja fortnite:** im not taking advice from the guy dating the tax evader

 **akaashi:** BYE

 **bonk:** on wednesday sugawara violently yeeted a volleyball at the middle of my right leg above my knee and i now have a huge bruise . i showed him said bruise today and he said, and i quote, "GOOD SHOT!"

 **fiji water:** it was a pretty good shot tho😌

 **bonk:** YEAH FOR YOU

 **fiji water:** idc idc it was hilarious

🍠 **:** im jus tryna vibe to nicki minaj, as one does, when i suddenly hear "i am nicki yamaguchi" miss girl what

🍠 **:** ik shes talking abt kristi yamaguchi but like

 **akaashi:** it rly do be like that

🍠 **:** adding to my spotify playlist called "i kin these songs"

 **akaashi:** i

 **small n angry:** do u guys ever find a really good song by a band you hate with your entire soul and get angry about it

 **small n angry:** i hate falling in reverse so much but id be lying if i said i havent listened to fashionably late no less than twelve times today . yes i counted . please help

🍠 **:** me w far too young to die by p!atd

 **small n angry:** felt

 **cryptid:** AYE ENNOSHITA AND TANAKA STOP FLIRTING VIA ZOOM

 **daisuga child:** AYE NISHINOYA STOP BEING A BITCH LASAGNA

 **dollar tree aang:** AYE NISHINOYA YOU SIMP VIA ZOOM SO U HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK

 **cryptid:** AYE IM MORE YELLING AT ENNOSHITA FOR BEING A HYPOCRITE . DUDE B TELLING US NOT TO FLIRT IN THE GROUP AND THEN HES ON ZOOM LIKE 😻😻😻😻😻😻😻

 **bonk added tenma** 🥺 **to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

 **bonk:** he wanted to join so,

 **epic ninja fortnite:** AYE THATS MY NAME BUT WITH A T

 **lev** 🥺 **:** BRETHREN

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** JOIN US !!

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** is this a cult?

 **rubio con papas fritas:** oh it's you hey

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** KEI HELLO HI

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no.

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** same as usual i see

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yeah

 **pouty pants:** how do u spell apetizrs

 **pouty pants:** apetizers

 **pouty pants:** apityzers?

 **pouty pants:** the food thing

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you're dumb

 **pouty pants:** AYE

 **pouty pants:** AYE

 **pouty pants:** AYE

**pouty pants: _@rubio con papas fritas_**

**pouty pants:** AYE

 **rubio con papas fritas:** can you like not talk

 **dollar tree aang:** today nishinoya got on zoom late and his excuse was "my bus was late"

 **cryptid:** I AM MY OWN BUS AND I SLEPT UNTIL 30 SECONDS BEFORE CLASS STARTED, SO YES MY BUS WAS LATE

 **dollar tree aang:** wait that's genius

 **cryptid:** THE PART WHERE I WOKE UP 30 SECONDS BEFORE CLASS STARTED OR THE PART WHERE I SAID I WAS MY OWN BUS

 **dollar tree aang:** both bro u are so full of wisdom,,, so elder,,,,

 **cryptid:** AYE IM NOT THAT MUCH OLDER THAN U

 **dollar tree aang:** so old,,,,

 **daisuga child:** so wise,,,

 **cryptid:** IM GONNA FIGHT EVERY SECOND YEAR ON THIS MF TEAM

 **cryptid:** EXCEPT HISASHI HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG IN HIS LIFE EVER

 **daisuga child:** keep telling urself that chief

 **cryptid:** I WILL THANKS

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** karasuno 2nd years? your libero is great

 **cryptid:** THANKS I SUCK THO

 **lego movie:** no.

 **fiji water:** no.

 **not markiplier:** no.

 **dollar tree aang:** no.

 **daisuga child:** no.

 **pouty pants:** no.

 **bonk:** no.

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no.

🍠 **:** no.

 **cryptid:** ANYWAYS STREAM RAZZMATAZZ BY I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME

🍠 **:** taste

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** you are great and i agree with the sweet potato emoji kid . taste

🍠 **:** it's a yam.

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** forgive me

 **rubio con papas fritas:** be careful with him he might put you through emotional torture

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** hold on is that tenma as in udai tenma,,, like tiny giant udai tenma,,,,

 **rubio con papas fritas:** congrats! you used your brain for once!

🍠 **:** LMAONDJKBSLHDVD

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** AYE

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** watch your mouth or i'm adding your brother

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no<3

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** is that a challenge?

 **rubio con papas fritas:** NO.

 **lev** 🥺 **:** kenma just protected me in among us like we both got impostor so we teamed up and then the next round we were crewmates but teamed up again and i ?? is he okay

 **epic ninja fortnite:** AM I THAT MEAN ?!

 **lev** 🥺 **:** YES ???

 **omiomi~:** me

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ^

 **omiomi~:** ok

 **thotsumu:** omi >:((

 **pouty pants:** i think u mean :>(

🍠 **:** DO NOT BRING HIM BACK

 **pouty pants:** HE'S OUR MASCOT

 **cryptid:** I THOUGHT SHOUYOU WAS OUR MASCOT

 **kawa:** IM THE MASCOT!

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** narcissist

 **kawa:** im probably gonna be hating myself within the next two minutes so enjoy it while it lasts

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** no.

 **omiomi~:** atsumu what do u want

 **thotsumu:** hi :D

 **omiomi~:** k

 **thotsumu:** >:0

 **the cooler miya:** shut up i can hear you thinking

 **thotsumu:** AT LEAST I ACTUALLY THINK TF

 **the cooler miya:** k

 **shawtygotthefatty:** atsumu goin through it . mans has been "k"d twice today

🍠 **:** bokuto since ur online i have a potentially weird question to ask

 **shawtygotthefatty:** i guarantee u ive heard worse . hit me

🍠 **:** can i like . hug u . idk u seem like u give rly good hugs . that was weird im sorry

 **epic ninja fortnite:** he does give rly good hugs and thats coming from me so

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** he does

 **akaashi:** frrrrrr

 **akaashi:** get in line tho its my turn <3

 **shawtygotthefatty:**!! BRO OF COURSE I WILL HUG LITERALLY EVERYONE DONT APOLOGIZE HBJHEGJHF

 **shawtygotthefatty:** also keiji is right he is latched onto me rn n i dont think hes letting go any time soon

 **akaashi:** im not.

🍠 **:** ok bet next time our team is in tokyo

 **shawtygotthefatty:** bet

🍠 **:** bet

 **cryptid:** TADASHI NEEDS A BETTER USERNAME

🍠 **:** WHATS WRONG WITH THE ONE I HAVE ??

 **cryptid:** EVERYTHING . EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH IT

🍠 **:** its either this or just my name with the yellow heart

 **cryptid:** ANYONE GOT OTHER OPTIONS?

 **rubio con papas fritas:** what's wrong with his current username

 **cryptid:** SHUT UP SIMP

 **rubio con papas fritas:** hypocrite

 **kiyoko changed** 🍠 **'s name to future tsukishima**

 **future tsukishima:** WOW HELO TO YOU TOO KIYOKO,

 **kawa:** love that she appears out of nowhere just to do tht . queen behavior

 **future tsukishima:** KIYOKO??'.';[]!$%$#^&

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** felt that though

 **rubio con papas fritas:** didn't ask

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** i'm two clicks away from adding your brother to this damn server if you dont start being nicer

 **rubio con papas fritas:** well that's not ideal

 **rubio con papas fritas:** the being nicer part, that is

 **future tsukishima:** 💛💛

 **rubio con papas fritas:** 💛

 **pouty pants:** aye how he do that-

 **akaashi:** im still hugging bokuto

 **akaashi:** just thought id share

 **thotsumu:** why do you have autocorrect off

 **akaashi:** why arent you the better sibling

 **akaashi:** oops did i type that out loud haha silly me !

 **the cooler miya:** fACTS

**thotsumu:**

**thotsumu:** anyways


	15. Chapter 15

**omiomi~:** are u guys mad at me

 **thotsumu:** omi i told u theyre not :((

 **omiomi~:** i know but i wanna be sure

 **fiji water:** we have no reason to be mad, dont worry omi

 **omiomi~:** ok thx i was just overthinking again

 **fiji water:** aye i got ur back fam . ur my child now

 **omiomi~:** thanks ! i think

 **fiji water:** >:0

 **cryptid:** FUNNY STORY SO U GUYS KNOW HOW INTERNET PPL ARE ALWAYS JOKINGLY LIKE "ARSON🧚♀️✨"?

 **lego movie:** is this going where i think it's going

 **cryptid:** PROLLY NOT I HAVENT TOLD YOU THIS YET

 **cryptid:** ANYWAYS TO CONTINUE MY STORY , I ACTUALLY HAVE TWO COUNTS OF ARSON ON MY CRIMINAL RECORD

**lego movie:**

**fiji water:**

**cryptid:** AHHAHAHAHHA

**lego movie:** _NISHINOYA YUU._

**cryptid:** HEY ITS ONLY TWO

 **lego movie:** grazie! lo detesto

**dollar tree aang added ur mom's punk gf**

**ur mom's punk gf:** STOLE HIS PHONE HI KIDS

 **cryptid:** AYE BIG SIS

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Noya !!

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** SAEKO

 **ur mom's punk gf:** TENMA HI RYUU NEVER SAID YOU WERE HERE

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** I JUST JOINED :D

 **ur mom's punk gf:** AYEEEE

 **small n angry:** yuu you did WHAT

 **cryptid:** ARSON

 **cryptid:** TWICE ACTUALLY

 **small n angry:**...why

 **cryptid:** WHY NOT ?

 **small n angry:** completely reasonable

 **thotsumu:** I JUS BURNT TOAST AND OSAMU TURNED TO ME AND WENT "alright that's it. gimme your throat"

 **the cooler miya:** hand it over, bitchboy

 **the cooler miya:** throat punch😌

 **thotsumu:** NO????????????????????????????????????????????

**the cooler miya added sunarin to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**the cooler miya:** oops didnt mean to do tht but i'm not fixing it

 **sunarin:** what

 **thotsumu:** HI

 **sunarin:** ok

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Just looked at a container of sugar cookies, thought the label said "sugar coochie"

 **dollar tree aang:** AYE WTF

 **thotsumu:** how r u doing today im the coochie man

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Nice!

 **pouty pants:** guys it finally happened

 **pouty pants:** remember how the 2nd and 3rd years said every first year has to watch billy la bufanda at some point?

 **pouty pants:** it happened.

 **fiji water:** ill pay for ur therapist

 **bonk:** MY EYES

 **future tsukishima:** well that was . something,

 **rubio con papas fritas:** um anyways maybe i don't need school

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tenma, don't snitch on me for saying that

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** no comment

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you're gonna snitch aren't you

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** well not to your mom but i may have already told akiteru,

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ugh

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** lolol

 **cryptid:** FEELIN KINDA BORED SHOULD I EAT ICE

 **sunarin:** haha i do that

 **epic ninja fortnite:** hęughę is the sound i just made after falling in the toilet

 **bonk:** WHJJVDJHGDJHFSJH

 **epic ninja fortnite:** it's true!

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i fell in!

 **sunarin:** did you get a nice bath

 **thotsumu:** SUNAJSBHJWG

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yupperz

 **akaashi:** NOT YUPPERZ ,,,, U SAY THAT LIKE TEN TIMES A DAY WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET IT FROM

 **epic ninja fortnite:** SHOUYOU USED IT ONCE AND MADE ME BLOW MY BRAIN CELLS INTO THE WASHER

 **bonk:** HHJDGJHFSJH

 **thotsumu:** JKDKBHDG

 **pouty pants:** about to visit starbucks for the third time today

 **bonk:** AYE CAN I COME

 **pouty pants:** im already at your house cmon

 **bonk:** :D

 **epic ninja fortnite:** anyway i'll be here in the toilet!

 **epic ninja fortnite:** fully clothed!

 **bonk:** have fun kenma!

 **epic ninja fortnite:** thanks shouyou!

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Nose

 **ur mom's punk gf:** I just typed that with my nose

 **cryptid:** WOW?

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Rib

 **cryptid:** SAEKO?

 **cryptid:** UH OH!

 **tendou=3:** i wanna be a meat maker so badly

 **cryptid:** WOW?

 **tendou=3:** :)

 **shawtygotthefatty:** brain FART🔇😻🔪

 **tendou=3:** thanks im using that

 **fiji water:** DAICHI JUST COUGHED AND IT SOUNDED LIKE A KAZOO

 **fiji water:** PLEASE HES SO OLD

 **lego movie:** YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME

 **lego movie:** PLUS I'M LITERALLY ONLY A DAY OLDER THAN ASAHI . CALL HIM OLD TOO

 **not markiplier** **:** no thanks captain!

 **fiji water:** ASAHI MISSES THE CUTOFF SO I CANT CALL HIM OLD SORRY MAN

 **cryptid:** CHUNCKY I LOOK

 **fiji water:** WHAT

 **cryptid:** MEOW MEOW MY LITTLE CHINCHILLA

 **omiomi~:** do any of you like criminal minds

 **rubio con papas fritas:** haven't watched it but tadashi has so i know a lot about it

 **omiomi~:** okay do you know spencer?

 **rubio con papas fritas:** very much so yes

 **future tsukishima:** MEOW MEOW MY LITTLE SPENCEY😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻

 **omiomi~:** mood

 **shawtygotthefatty:** Ok.

 **omiomi~:** thanks!

 **the cooler miya:** i am once again offering atsumu for adoption

 **thotsumu:** good luck returning me without the receipt !

 **the cooler miya:** i stole your birth certificate from mom's closet so i do have the receipt actually

**thotsumu:**

**thotsumu:** would anyone like to change the subject

 **small n angry:** i want boba tea rly badly and i am willing to fight someone to get it

 **cryptid:** AYE IM WILLING TO FIGHT TOO . OR WE COULD JUST GET BOBA TOGETHER

 **small n angry:** im down with either of those options

 **cryptid:** OK IM RIDING MY PINK BARBIE JEEP TO UR HOUSE RIGHT NOW

 **small n angry:** i feel like i should be surprised but at this point i'm really not

 **omiomi~:** taking that^ convo as a sign i should do something with my day other than lay in bed watching criminal minds . now the question is what to do

 **thotsumu:** come over :D

 **omiomi~:** no your brother coughed yesterday

 **thotsumu:** DAMMIT OSAMU

 **the cooler miya:** aw lemme pretend to care rly quick

 **the cooler miya:** ok im done

 **thotsumu:** RUDE

 **the cooler miya:** idk if you expected anything different

 **omiomi~:** lmaooooo

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i'm playing roblox with akane and lev

 **lev** 🥺 **:** yeah we're committing crimes in the pizza game

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i love bullying children😻😻

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** why are u like this

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah<3

 **pouty pants:** i have received my starbucks . venti pink drink light ice babey !!

 **bonk:** i jus have a cookie

 **sunarin:** i got a pumpkin spice latte like 3 days ago

 **sunarin:** 9/10 very good but i astral projected

 **bonk:** ok but are they worth the hype

 **sunarin:** eh

 **bonk:** understandable have a great day

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ok but have u had taco bell baja blast at 2am ,,, it hits different

 **sunarin:** ive had taco bell baja blast at 3pm while incredibly sick is that the same thing

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** HEJGJHVHGHGJHDGU

 **sunarin:** im gonna take that as a yes ?

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** yeah sure

 **epic ninja fortnite:** have yall seen all time low straight to dvd ? its so good but also jack and alex have me wheezing

 **future tsukishima:** fr theyre so funny for no reason

 **epic ninja fortnite:** literallyyyyyy theyre so iconic

 **future tsukishima:** yes

 **pouty pants:** since im already out im tempted to get chick fil a

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i have a crippling phobia of chick fil a <3

 **pouty pants:** dare i ask why

 **epic ninja fortnite:** long story

 **pouty pants:** ah got it

 **cryptid:** M Y S P I N E


	16. who are you people??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they needed introductions bc there's a lot of them so here

**bonk:** ok so just realized

 **bonk:** half the ppl in here prolly dont know each other

 **bonk:** which means we r all going to introduce ourselves . full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **bonk:** ill start: hinata shouyou, call me shouyou or hinata or shou i dont care, karasuno, middle blocker, 1st year, and i can jump rly high :D also im dating tobio

 **sunarin:**.i justh wokr up can i ccome back in afew mintues,.,

 **bonk:** i

 **bonk:** sure ?

 **sunarin:** thhanks ornage kid

 **epic ninja fortnite:** kozume kenma, just kenma is fine, nekoma, setter, 2nd year, i am legally blind

 **epic ninja fortnite:** and im dating kuroo 🙄🙄

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** >:00

 **epic ninja fortnite:** love u

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** <3>:(((

 **tendou=3:** still not over the blind thing!

 **tendou=3:** tendou satori, u can call me anything and id respond but most ppl stick with tendou (except ushijima), shiratorizawa, middle blocker, 3rd year, i had a bowl cut as a child😌😌😌

 **cryptid:** NISHINOYA YUU I GO BY NISHINOYA/NOYA/NISHI/YUU IM THE LIBERO FOR KARASUNO IM A 2ND YEAR AND IM AMBIDEXTROUS ALSO I HAVE ADHD AND A CRIMINAL RECORD AND IM DATING ASAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **cryptid:** IF YOURE READING THIS WE'RE FRIENDS NOW

 **kawa:** ooooo an opportunity to talk abt myself . dont mind if i do

 **kawa:** oikawa tooru, oikawa/oiks/tooru/idc, aoba johsai, captain/setter, 3rd year, and uhhhh i have a bad knee lmao plus im dating iwa <3<3

 **pouty pants:** hate this mf^ iwa is chill tho

 **kawa:** right back at ya <3

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** iwaizumi hajime, just call me iwaizumi unless you're tooru, aoba johsai, outside hitter/ace/vice captain, 3rd year, and i guess my fact is that i'm dating tooru

 **kawa:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **pouty pants:** kageyama tobio, tobio or kags or kageyama all work i dont really care tht much, karasuno, setter, 1st year, and i have a starbucks addiction . dating shouyou . i think suga should go next

 **bonk:** WE ARENT NOMINATING

 **fiji water:** LMAOOOOO ILL GO

 **fiji water:** sugawara koushi, most people call me suga, karasuno, setter/pinch server/vice captain, 3rd year, i am the oldest person in school who cannot drive . daichi is my husband😻😻

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** kuroo tetsurou, everyone just calls me kuroo (bc it's my name), nekoma, captain/middle blocker, 3rd year, and i like chemistry . buy me anything with a bad science pun on it and im your best friend forever . kenma is my bb😽😽😽

 **epic ninja fortnite:** oye vey

 **shawtygotthefatty:** HEY IS IT MY TURN BC IVE DECIDED THAT IT IS

 **shawtygotthefatty:** BOKUTO KOUTAROU, U CAN CALL ME KOUTAROU OR BOKUTO, FUKURODANI, CAPTAIN/ACE/OUTSIDE HITTER, 3RD YEAR, AND I GIVE GOOD HUGS APPARENTLY . AKAASHI IS MY SHAWTY😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽

 **akaashi:** why do u have to word it like that

 **shawtygotthefatty:** LOVE U 😽😽😽😽😽

 **akaashi:** love u too

 **akaashi:** akaashi keiji, just akaashi is fine unless you really want to call me keiji, fukurodani, vice captain/setter, 2nd year, and im dating koutarou . yes im using that as my fact

 **shawtygotthefatty:** 😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽

 **akaashi:** ok

 **bonk:** i wanna hear from our human alarm system soon >:( cough cough

 **daisuga child:** k fine

 **daisuga child:** ennoshita chikara, call me ennoshita or chika i Dont Care, karasuno, wing spiker, 2nd year, as previously mentioned im a human alarm system . dating ryuu

 **dollar tree aang:** BOP BOP THATS ME i might as well go now

 **dollar tree aang:** tanaka ryuunosuke, ryuu or tanaka both work, karasuno, 2nd year, outside hitter, and i regularly skip zoom class. ps ennoshita is my shorty😽😽

 **daisuga child:** WHJDHJDGJ BYE

 **omiomi~:** sakusa kiyoomi, omi/kiyoomi/sakusa are all fine, itachiyama, outside hitter, 2nd year, and im currently crying on my bathroom floor to therapy by all time low . dating thotsumu

 **omiomi~:** would also like to mention i am a massive germaphobe so like dont touch me or joke about it or youre getting throat punched by osamu aka my personal bodyguard

 **future tsukishima:** FELT THAT ABT THERAPY

 **the cooler miya:** atsumu is asleep he's gonna freak out when he realizes he missed an opportunity to simp . anyways ig it's my turn

 **the cooler miya:** miya osamu, only call me osamu or you're getting throat punched, inarizaki, opposite hitter, 2nd year, i'm the family cook . currently single but hoping that changes soon iykyk

 **omiomi~:** lololol

 **the cooler miya:** say nothing.

 **omiomi~:** lolololol

 **lego movie:** sawamura daichi, daichi, karasuno, captain/opposite hitter/defensive specialist, 3rd year, currently eating pocky n i'm dating suga

 **fiji water:** 😽😽😽

 **future tsukishima:** ok me turn . yamaguchi tadashi, uh everyone just calls me tadashi, karasuno, pinch server/middle blocker, 1st year, n im dating tsukki if it wasnt obvious enough

 **rubio con papas fritas:** oh that's me

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tsukishima kei, only person allowed to call me tsukki is tadashi so just stick with tsukishima or i guess kei, karasuno, middle blocker, first year, dating tadashi

 **future tsukishima:** 😼😻😽

 **sunarin:** ok immore awake so ill go but i cang guarntee tht words will amek sense,

 **sunarin:** suna rintarou, calme suna or rintarou or rin or sunarin, inzairizaki, middle blockemr, 2 eyar, ihave a crush on osamu but shhhhhh he cannt know

**the cooler miya:**

**omiomi~:** YOOOOOOOOOOO

 **thotsumu:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good morning btw

 **the cooler miya:** it's 12pm but go off

 **thotsumu:** k

 **bonk:** well that definitely just happened!

 **thotsumu:** okay my turn

 **thotsumu:** miya atsumu, call me atsumu and nothing else thx, inarizaki (what suna was trying to say), setter, 2nd year, and im the older twin bc i'm cool like that . dating omiomiomi <33

 **the cooler miya:** k

 **omiomi~:** k

 **thotsumu:** thanks for the support you two!

 **not markiplier** **:** gonna get this over with while i still can

 **not markiplier** **:** azumane asahi, ppl call me asahi, karasuno, ace/outside hitter, 3rd year, dating the absolute gremlin that is nishinoya

 **cryptid:** THATS ME BABEY!

 **small n angry:** hes the human personification of a 100 gecs song

 **cryptid:** LMAOOOOOOOO

 **not markiplier** **:** that. sums him up yeah,

 **small n angry:** yaku morisuke, morisuke and yaku r both chill, nekoma, libero, 3rd year, my way of showing people affection/fighting people is via doordash . depending on whether or not i am fighting them they are either sent good food or smth they hate . dating lev and i nominate the 🥺 squad to go next

 **lev** 🥺 **:** RRRRR FINE . haiba lev, just lev unless ur my sister, nekoma, middle blocker, 1st year, i have been the victim of yaku's doordashing many times . dating yakuuuuu :DD

 **small n angry:** i got ur picture im coming with u dear maria count me in

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** ok my turn !!

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** yachi hitoka, most ppl call me yachi but hitoka is fine too, karasuno, manager, 1st year, and uhhhhh girl in red. dating kiyoko<3

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** ah am i the last member of the 🥺 squad

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** udai tenma, jus tenma is fine but if you Insist u can say tiny giant i guess idk maybe, former karasuno, former ace/wing spiker, graduate, uhhhh i write now and im dating kei's older brother which is why kei hates me ! yeah yeah

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i don't hate you that much i just think you have horrible taste

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** thanks <3

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no problem!

 **kiyoko:** shimizu kiyoko, kiyoko, karasuno, mananger, 3rd year, i was on the running team as a hurdler for a while but stopped. dating yachi<3

 **not the bayang:** I JSUT WOKE UP OH NO

 **not the bayang:** goshiki tsutomu, i dont care whether u call me by my first or last name, shiratorizawa, 1st year, outside hitter, i still have a bowlcut, and im single because im like 5 years old

 **tendou=3:** my son

 **not the bayang:** father

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Ah I have to go too don't I

 **cryptid:** AYE UR LIKE THE COOLEST PERSON HERE

 **ur mom's punk gf:** I'll take that

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Tanaka Saeko, Saeko or big sis is chill, former Karasuno, never played volleyball, I play drums and Ryuu is my little brother lmao isn't he great

 **daisuga child:** who

 **cryptid:** HE SUCKS

 **dollar tree aang:** love my fans

 **lev** 🥺 **:** AYO WE'RE MISSING MY BFFL USHIJIMA

**tendou=3:** **_@ushiwaka_ **

**ushiwaka:** what

 **ushiwaka:** what are we doing

 **bonk:** introductions :D

 **ushiwaka:** oh

 **ushiwaka:** i don't want to

 **tendou=3:** :(

 **not the bayang:** :(

 **ushiwaka:** ok how do i do it

 **tendou=3:** read up the chat :D

 **ushiwaka:** ok

 **ushiwaka:** ushijima wakatoshi, ushijima/ushiwaka/wakatoshi, shiratorizawa, captain/ace/opposite hitter, 3rd year, i am left handed

 **ushiwaka:** please tell me i did it right

 **lev** 🥺 **:** perfect 1000/10 love it

 **tendou=3:** ^

 **ushiwaka:** ok goodbye

 **bonk:** ok that was fun ! bye guys

 **thotsumu:** suna is gonna have so many regrets within the next few hours


	17. Chapter 17

**sunarin:** WHAT DID I DO.

 **dollar tree aang:** dude you were out of it

 **dollar tree aang:** like you were NOT with us

 **cryptid:** YEAH YOU WERE IN A WHOLE DIFFERENT DIMENSION LMFAOOOO

 **sunarin:** STOPLAUGHIGN

 **tendou=3:** suna my guy i literally thought u were high for a minute

 **sunarin:** i dont do drugs im an athlete with asthma and scoliosis :|

 **sunarin:** I BARELY KNOW ANYONE HERE WHY DID THAT HAVE TO BE MY FIRST INTRODUCTION

 **tendou=3:** well personally my first impression of you is that youre a disaster . am i right or am i correct ?

**sunarin:**

**sunarin:** perhaps

 **sunarin:** n e ways im reading through everyones intros and u guys seem pretty cool and omfg why did isay thhat

 **bonk:** do u want to redo yours

 **sunarin:** no i think the first one got the point across pretty well,

 **cryptid:** U GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO BUDDY BOY LMAOOOOO

 **sunarin:** YA THINK SO ?!

 **the cooler miya:** suna

 **sunarin:** 👁👄👁

 **the cooler miya:** text me back

 **sunarin:** ok,

 **epic ninja fortnite:** on another subject guess what i am listening to!

 **bonk:** is it backseat serenade by all time low

 **epic ninja fortnite:** it's backseat serenade by all time low!

 **akaashi:** and in other news, the sky is blue

 **epic ninja fortnite:** YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE

 **epic ninja fortnite:** DISRESPECT MY ALL TIME LOW

 **akaashi:** no<3

 **cryptid:** SUNA, OSAMU, HOWS IT GOIN

 **the cooler miya:** can you don't

 **cryptid:** INSTRUCTIONS UNCLEAR

 **thotsumu:** GET IT SAMU

 **the cooler miya:** i would've been perfectly fine as an only child but noooo i HAD to be a twin

 **omiomi~:** you know full well you'd never survive without that human disaster

 **the cooler miya:** as much as i hate to admit it yeah, but neither would you

 **omiomi~:** truth

 **thotsumu:** wait do u guys actually like me

 **thotsumu:** i thought that was a joke

 **omiomi~:** IM YOUR BOYFRIEND????

 **thotsumu:** still

 **omiomi~:** chile anyways so

 **small n angry:** guys i just found a hello kitty fender guitar and im so tempted to get it like just for the lols

 **omiomi~:**!! do u play

 **small n angry:** yessir

 **omiomi~:** sameeee

 **small n angry:** instrument squad 👁👁

 **akaashi:** i play violin and bass does that count👁👁

 **small n angry:** yes👁👁

 **akaashi:** wonderful👁👁

 **ur mom's punk gf:** I said this yesterday but I'm a drummer

 **future tsukishima:** oh i play bass too

 **akaashi:** us bassists are superior

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yes

 **future tsukishima:** i have found my people

 **cryptid:** ASAHI PLAYS GUITAR

 **not markiplier** **:** yeah !

 **omiomi~:** battle of the musicians lmao

 **omiomi~:** guitarists vs bassists

 **akaashi:** i am just . sitting here

 **epic ninja fortnite:** shut up keiji ur on our side

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Me being the only drummer 👁👁

 **the cooler miya:** no im a drummer too

 **the cooler miya:** im back i was asking suna out

 **the cooler miya:** i mean what

 **thotsumu:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **omiomi~:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **thotsumu:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **thotsumu:** wait whhat did he say

 **sunarin:** take a guess dumbass

 **thotsumu:** thanks!

 **sunarin:** np!

 **tendou=3:** good job suna your stupidity did something good for yourself!

 **sunarin:** ur acting like tsukki

 **rubio con papas fritas:** how many times do i have to tell people to stop calling me that before they actually do it?

 **pouty pants:** never gonna happen buddy

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ://

 **shawtygotthefatty:** aye its either that or i call u like tusushimini

 **rubio con papas fritas:** or just kei?

**shawtygotthefatty:**

**shawtygotthefatty:** i did not consider that,

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** LMAOJSBSJKDGH

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tsukishima isn't even that hard to say

 **shawtygotthefatty:** forgive me for having dyslexia<3

 **future tsukishima:** tsukki is cute tho :(

 **rubio con papas fritas:** that's why you're allowed to call me that

 **rubio con papas fritas:** only tadashi. no exceptions.

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** see i would call you tsukki just to be annoying but that can also be a nickname for your brother and that's kinda weird so as the kids say, no<3

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you really can't let me live in peace for a day huh

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** what kind of brother would i be if i did <3

 **rubio con papas fritas:** a good one

 **tenma** 🥺 **:**

 **epic ninja fortnite:** PLEASE I JUST CHOKED

 **future tsukishima:** EHJBHVSHVDJ

 **fiji water:** tobio your starbucks addiction is getting concerning

 **pouty pants:** i know.

 **fiji water:** daichi n i are tracking the team bc we're bored asf and youve been there for THREE HOURS

 **pouty pants:** ITS A GOOD STUDY PLACE

 **not the bayang:** FINALLY SOMEONE GETS ME,,, I CAN GET SO MUCH WORK DONE AT STARBUCKS

 **pouty pants:** YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **small n angry:** i work at starbucks and yeah it is a great place to study

 **small n angry:** on a kind of related note, today someone came through the drive thru and asked for the charli drink and i was like "ma'am, this is a starbucks" and that made her rly mad apparently

 **small n angry:** ive seen enough karens and darrens to last a lifetime

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i literally refuse to work retail like it's not happening

 **small n angry:** i thought that at your age too<3

 **epic ninja fortnite:** calm down jamal its a highschool job not a permanent life decision like having kids or smth

 **epic ninja fortnite:** which btw is also not happening because children are gremlins

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** amen to that

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** im not gonna lie most kids are gremlins but i like really want a daughter . idk why i jus tthink being a parent would be rad

 **kawa:** ^ !!

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** ok

 **bonk:** how did todays conversation go from suna's bad choices to our future parenting plans

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** idk it just works like that

 **sunarin:** aye my bad life choices are working out pretty well rn

 **bonk:** are they really though ?

 **sunarin:** yes i was so sleep deprived that i told my crush i liked him and now hes my bf so i dont see the issue ?? square up :|

 **lego movie:** ok suna tone it down , and by that i mean Stop

 **lego movie:** not the bf part . the anger part

 **sunarin:** ok sorry

 **dollar tree aang:** dadchi back at it again w the adoption

 **lego movie:** never say dadchi again

 **fiji water:** IM HERE TOO

 **dollar tree aang:** yall hear sum?

 **fiji water:** OK YOURE RUNNING LAPS TOMORROW

 **dollar tree aang:** FINE WITH ME!

 **fiji water:** IS IT?

 **dollar tree aang:** YEAH!

 **fiji water:** WELL NOW YOURE NOT DOING IT!

 **dollar tree aang:** IM FINE WITH THAT TOO!

 **fiji water:** MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **daisuga child:** captain, im bringing my bleach spray bottle tomorrow

 **lego movie:** we're gonna need it

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** karasuno are you guys like . okay

 **daisuga child:** no.

 **not markiplier** **:** we're a mess but we're a COLLECTIVE mess!

 **lego movie:** it balances out well

 **fiji water:** yeah we're great

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** not exactly the word i would use but to each their own

 **fiji water:** AYE ONLY OUR TEAM CAN INSULT OUR TEAM

 **dollar tree aang:** YEAH!

 **cryptid:** YEAH!

 **bonk:** YEAH!

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** k

 **rubio con papas fritas:** bye


	18. Chapter 18

**bonk:** I THOUGHT ENNOSHITA WAS JOKING ABOUT HIS BLEACH SPRAY BOTTLE BUT NOPE! HE HAS ONE! AND HE BROUGHT IT!

 **tendou=3:** ok but is there any proof that it's actually bleach

 **bonk:** MY PANTS ARE _RUINED_

 **tendou=3:** ah got it

 **daisuga child:** IM SORRY

 **bonk:** NO UR NOT

 **daisuga child:** YES I AM

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** quick question how do yall deal w ppl having a crush on you bc its rly weird and like idk how to process especially since im yknow dating milk bread boy™

 **kawa:** AYE WHO LIKES U

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** kunimi

 **kawa:** ah

 **kawa:** kunimi thinks he has a crush on everyone tho its to cover up the fact that hes been simping for kindaichi since middle school i mean what

 **pouty pants:** FOR REAL THO

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** ik but like

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** how do i deal w it

 **kawa:** idk man . fight him ?

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** im not fighting kunimi hes basically my child

 **kawa:** even more of a reason to fight him !

 **fiji water:** oikawa you prolly shouldnt be trusted around children

 **kawa:** excuse you i am a fantastic babysitter

 **pouty pants:** my middle school self begs to differ

 **kawa:** then beg

**pouty pants:**

**bonk:** dont fight kunimi >:(

 **kawa:** im gonna tell him to just admit he likes kindaichi

 **pouty pants:** i'm one step ahead of u my g

**pouty pants:**

**kawa:** TOBIO YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT TO PEOPLE

 **pouty pants:** why not

 **kawa:** h8 to do this but im making a group chat for us to get kunimi and kindaichi together im sick of their mutual simping theyre worse than i was and i was BAD

**pouty pants:**

**kawa:** WHY DO YOU HAVE ME AS THAT

 **pouty pants:** take a guess

 **fiji water:** THE WAY YOU STARTED IT HAS ME ORBITING

 **kawa:** THANKS IM A COMEDIC GENIUS

 **kawa:** ok we're taking this to the group i made so if anyone wants to change the subject thatd be great !

 **small n angry:** ah my time has come

 **small n angry:** im sick of my damn coworkers . not for any particular reason theyre just annoying . another thing im sick of is kUROO'S CONSTANT SIMPING EVERYTHING IS KENMA THIS KENAM THAT OH GUYS LOOK WHAT KENMA DID! BITCH FUCK KENMA

 **epic ninja fortnite:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** AYE.

 **small n angry:** PLEASE TALK ABOUT LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE FOR ONCE IM BEGGING YOU

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** U TALK ABOUT LEV

 **small n angry:** YEAH BUT SIMPING FOR LEV ISNT MY ENTIRE DAMN PERSONALITY

 **dollar tree aang:** ooooo whats the teaaaa the ladies are fightingggggg!!!!!

 **small n angry:** UR OVER HERE LIKE "KENMA HAS SUCH PRETTY HAIR" BUT UR FAILING UR BOTANY CLASS,,,,, BITCH UR WORRIED ABOUT THE WRONG ROOTS!!!!!

 **epic ninja fortnite:** IM IN TEARS PLEASE THIS IS SO FUNNY

 **akaashi:** YAKU UR DOING HIM SO WRONG keep going

 **small n angry:** NO OFFENSE TO KENMA

 **epic ninja fortnite:** SOME TAKEN

 **fiji water:** YAKU DID NOT COME TO PLAY GAMES TODAY LSMFSJKKFBS

 **small n angry:** RAWR.

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** I HAVE TO ADMIT THE ROOTS ONE WAS GOOD,,,, BUT THERES NO SUCH THING AS TALKING ABOUT KENMA TOO MUCH

**small n angry:** _BITCH YES THERE LITERALLY IS YOU CROSSED THAT LINE YEARS AGO_

**cryptid:** AYE ROAST HIM BESTIE

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i just woke up from the ~fattest~ nap i've ever taken and i am absolutely appalled that i almost missed the opportunity to roast kuroo

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you have rooster hair and your only personality trait is simping for a guy who is literally 5'6". pick a struggle

 **epic ninja fortnite:** AYE STICK TO ROASTING HIM NOT ME

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS _@shawtygotthefatty_ HELP ME

 **akaashi:** hes doing homework i have his phone im taking selfies

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** GRRRRRRRRRRR

 **small n angry:** ALSO WTF EVEN IS DOEJSBJHSADVFH ACID OR WHATEVER IT IS LIKE???? YOU ARE LITERALLY THE _DUMBEST_ SMART PERSON I KNOW

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 **kawa:** i get back from bullying- i mean encouraging- kunimi and kindaichi and this is what im greeted with ??? i love it

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** _CHANGE THE SUBJECT_

 **small n angry:** UR JUST MAD THAT IM RIGHT

 **bonk:** OK SUBJECT CHANGE BC IM NICE: _CAN WE TALK ABOUT ENNOSHITA'S BLEACH SPRAY BOTTLE_

 **daisuga child:** it's a surprise tool that will help us later!

 **lego movie:** coach liked the idea except he suggested filling it with sulfuric acid

 **lev** 🥺 **:** ok i think i get now why kageyama said your coach isnt encouraging

 **lego movie:** oh no hes great we're all just extremely annoying

 **lego movie:** specifically noya (no offense)

 **cryptid:** AT LEAST IM NOT ATSUMU

 **omiomi~:** what does atsumu have to do w this

 **cryptid:** THAT WAS A TEST . I KNEW YOU WERE A SIMP

 **omiomi~:** ok?

 **cryptid:** KINDA WEIRD THAT WERE THE SAME AGE

 **omiomi~:** i guess

 **cryptid:** HEY GERM BOY, IDK IF IVE MADE IT OBVIOUS YET, BUT IVE BEEN TRYING TO BEFRIEND YOU SINCE YOU JOINED THIS MF GROUP . ACCEPT MY FRIENDSHIP OR DIE BY MY SWORD

 **omiomi~:** ohhhhh

 **omiomi~:** yeah im not the best with picking up on hints

 **omiomi~:** one time when atsumu and i were still just friends he literally said he'd date me if i asked and i was talking to komori like "im still not sure if he likes me tho" and he (komori) called me a dumbass

 **omiomi~:** but yeah sure im down with new friends

 **cryptid:** OK GOOD WERE FRIENDS NOW

 **omiomi~:** ok

 **small n angry:** kiyoomi u are so awkward it is painful

 **omiomi~:** im aware thanks

 **small n angry:** no offense

 **epic ninja fortnite:** you are literally ruthless

 **epic ninja fortnite:** _@everyone_ seriously dont ever ask yaku to roast you bc he will NOT hold back

 **cryptid:** NORMALLY I WOULD ASK HIM TO ROAST ME JUST BC IM ANNOYING BUT YEAH FR YALL HE DOESNT HOLD BACK LIKE AT ALL THERE IS NO FILTER

 **lego movie:** im a bad bitch u cant kill me !

 **small n angry:** no but tanaka can

 **lego movie:** JDBJHSDBHJ

 **dollar tree aang:** NO WE DONT TA;LK ABOUT THAT

 **daisuga child:** EHBJHFBSJHFBSHJ

 **dollar tree aang:** DONT ENCOURAGE THIS

 **kawa:** ok now im curious . i have myself and my entire team roasting me every five minutes so i can prolly handle this

 **small n angry:** its the simultaneous superiority/inferiority complexes for me

 **small n angry:** its the knee for me

 **small n angry:** its the not going to nationals for me

 **small n angry:** its the lack of an ass for me

 **kawa:** OKAY THATS ENOUGH DAMN

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i warned you


	19. Chapter 19

**sunarin:** it ends today. i get clothes that are my style.

 **fiji water:** that sounds so threatening

 **sunarin:** im tired of having no fashion sense i just want a CRUMB of confidence !!

 **kawa:** ok its time for life advice ft. oikawa tooru! how to gain confidence 101: literally just fake it . thats it thats the trick . tell urself how cool u are until ur brain actually believes it . it worked for me and now im a narcissist who hates myself . it aint much but its honest work

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** dont take his advice

 **fiji water:** ok take Half of his advice . tell urself ur cool and awesome but not Too Much bc then youll be in the same position oikawa is

 **sunarin:** I DONT WANNA BE A SETTER

 **fiji water:** NOT THAT POSITION

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i fell asleep w glasses on and now my face is indented and im actually so angry abt it

 **epic ninja fortnite:** why couldnt i have just been blessed with eyesight

 **rubio con papas fritas:** literally did the same thing last night. i look like i got beat up

 **epic ninja fortnite:** exactly

 **rubio con papas fritas:** it's a struggle that's for sure  
  


**a time skip because i'm lazy lolol**  
  


**cryptid:** SOMEONE GAVE TANAKA AN ONION WHILE WE WERE TRICK OR TREATING AND I HSVENT STOPPED CRYING ITS SO FUNNY PLEASE

 **bonk:** YEAH HEEHXHEHFH

 **omiomi~:** why did they give him an onion

 **bonk:** HE WAS DRESSED AS À KAREN AND WHEN THEY SAW HIM THEY WERE LIKE "DUDE IS THAT A KAREN" "WE GOT A KAREN" "BRING KAREN HER PRIZE" AND THRY BROUGJT OUT A FUCKINT ONION

 **cryptid:** LITERALLY MADE MY NIGHT

 **bonk:** SAME

 **dollar tree aang:** I ASKED TO SPEAK TO THEIR MANAGER

 **omiomi~:** you probably deserved the onion tbh

 **cryptid:** HE DEFINITELY DID

 **fiji water:** NOW IM MAD I DIDNT GO I WANNA SEE THE ONION

 **dollar tree aang:** YOU SHOULDVE COME WITH US BUT NOOOOO

 **dollar tree aang:** U JUST _HAD_ TO STAY HOME AND WATCH SCARY MOVIES WITH DAICHI

 **fiji water:** AYE WE'RE TOO OLD TO TRICK OR TREAT ANYWAY

 **daisuga child:** no such thing

 **daisuga child:** also ryuu indeed kept the onion

 **dollar tree aang:** yeah it's on my windowsill

 **omiomi~:** i'm drinking hot sauce rn

 **omiomi~:** just thought i'd share

 **bonk:** like just hot sauce or are u eating it with something

 **thotsumu:** HES GOT A STRAW IN A BOTTLE OF HOT SAUCE AND HES JUST DRINKING IT. OSAMU AND I ARE CRYING. CHILDREN ARE SCREAMING. THE WORLD IS ON FIRE

 **the cooler miya:** I WILL EAT BASICALLY ANYTHING BUT THIS IS CROSSING A LINE

 **omiomi~:** 💃🏻🕺🏻

 **thotsumu:** DIVORCE !

 **omiomi~:** you cry if i don't pay attention to u for 2 seconds

 **the cooler miya:** kiyoomi you are literally the same way don't even try it

 **omiomi~:** no comment

 **thotsumu:** how do u guys eat kit kats i need to know

 **fiji water:** i don't trust people who eat them whole

 **shawtygotthefatty:** keiji peels them and it is literally the only flaw he has

 **lego movie:** he. what

 **akaashi:** eat the chocolate off the sides and then eat the wafers one by one

 **shawtygotthefatty:** ily but i'm this 👌🏻 close

 **epic ninja fortnite:** keiji it is literally disgraceful

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** fr

 **akaashi:** im not taking this from the people who dont like reeses

 **epic ninja fortnite:** I DONT LIKE MILK CHOCOLATE

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** IM ALLERGIC ???

 **shawtygotthefatty:** THE TEXTURE IS WEIRD

 **akaashi:** dont worry i respect your wrong opinions

 **bonk:** i love that bokuto and akaashi are just as weird as each other . it's why they're the perfect couple

 **akaashi:** yeah

 **shawtygotthefatty:** YEAH!

 **daisuga child:** ok anyways i'm just gonna rant about how much fun we had last night (f u karasuno u should've came)

 **daisuga child:** ryuu was dressed as a karen, hinata and i were among us crewmates, and noya was mothman

 **daisuga child:** highlight of the night was of course ryuu being given an onion but also hinata saw someone dressed as david bowie and screamed

 **bonk:** IT WAS SO COOL

 **the cooler miya:** where was the rest of ur team do they just not trick or treat ... imagine missing an opportunity for free candy i rly can't relate

 **daisuga child:** @ team would u like to share

 **daisuga child:** kinoshita's excuse was that he was sick which is understandable

 **lego movie:** suga and i stayed home and watched scary movies

 **fiji water:** you cried

 **lego movie:** shut up

 **not markiplier** **:** i look too old to trick or treat and i just don't like to but noya brought me candy :D

 **pouty pants:** my family doesn't do halloween so i wasn't allowed to go 👁💧👄💧👁

 **bonk:** WHICH IS DUMB

 **pouty pants:** fr

 **future tsukishima:** i don't like children lol there's too many of them roaming the streets it's very unsettling

 **rubio con papas fritas:** exactly

 **daisuga child:** only one with a valid excuse is kageyama

 **daisuga child:** he's like 10 he's gotta listen to his parents

 **pouty pants:** i get that i'm the youngest person on the team but ur not that much older

 **daisuga child:** and?

 **not the bayang:** i'm too tall to trick or treat :(

 **daisuga child:** no such thing

 **dollar tree aang:** yeah i'm literally 5'10" and i still went

 **not the bayang:** IM 6'1

 **dollar tree aang:** WHAT

 **lev** 🥺 **:** i'm 6'4" and i still went

 **small n angry:** Хочешь конфетку?

 **lev** 🥺 **:** I DONT KNOW WHAT YOURE SAYING

 **not the bayang:** 😔😔😔 no i got candy tho . perks of having younger siblings that like u

 **small n angry:** ok👍

 **small n angry:** i have so much candy if anyone wants some btw like literally i have boxes full that are taller than i am

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** did you trick or treat via doordash or something

 **small n angry:** a magician never reveals his regrets♥️

 **small n angry:** SECRETS***

 **small n angry:** got possessed by houdini for a second there

 **future tsukishima:** my houdini hyperfixation be like👁👁

 **future tsukishima:** blame buzzfeed unsolved . they started the jack the ripper one too and now i know more than the mf london police department does

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yeah it's actually kind of concerning

 **omiomi~:** buzzfeed unsolved👁👁

 **future tsukishima:** yes👁👁

 **omiomi~:** culture

 **future tsukishima:** right back at ya

 **the cooler miya:** kiyoomi drank the entire bottle of hot sauce . he's not getting my blessing

 **omiomi~:** I DONT NEED YOUR BLESSING

 **the cooler miya:** yeah you do and you're not getting it unless you redeem yourself

 **omiomi~:** please

 **the cooler miya:** fair point , you now have my blessing

 **omiomi~:** good

 **thotsumu:** did you just indirectly say you're gonna marry me

 **omiomi~:** prove it ?

 **thotsumu:** i

 **the cooler miya:** ok moving on

 **omiomi~:** merry christmas guys

 **not the bayang:** what about thanksgiving :(

 **omiomi~:** i had a bad experience with thanksgiving so it doesn't exist anymore

 **epic ninja fortnite:** SAME did u like,,, yknow

 **omiomi~:** food poisoning yeah

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah same

 **the cooler miya:** thanksgiving is my favorite holiday 💔💔

 **omiomi~:** weirdo

 **the cooler miya:** thanks

 **cryptid:** DUNKIN HAS A SPICY GHOST PEPPER DONUT???????


	20. Chapter 20

**the cooler miya:** atsumu just sent me a tik tok that says "send this to someone with a hot sibling"

 **thotsumu:** did i lie

 **the cooler miya:** yes.

**thotsumu:**

**thotsumu:** we have the same face

 **the cooler miya:** ok but my hair is better . i should be the one sending that video to you

 **dollar tree aang:** ayo shut up🗣🗣

 **dollar tree aang:** human alarm system is sleeping so i am filling in <3

 **the cooler miya:** no<3 bring him back

 **dollar tree aang:** no thx im not gonna be the one to wake him up he is SO MEAN when woken up like worse than tsukki

 **rubio con papas fritas:** aren't you supposed to be writing an essay rn? be better.

 **dollar tree aang:** thanks!

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no problem!

 **not markiplier** **:** ennoshita is actually so mean if you wake him up tho

 **lego movie:** yeah . one day when we were in tokyo for the training camp mr takeda came in to wake us all up and he goes "ok guys, time to get up!" ennoshita literally rolls over, looks up, looks takeda in the eye, goes " _EW._ " and goes back to sleep

 **dollar tree aang:** thats not even the worst of it . noya ill let you tell this story since you were the victim

 **cryptid:** OH FROM LAST WEEK?

 **dollar tree aang:** ye

 **cryptid:** OK SO ME, HISASHI, RYUU, AND CHIKA WERE AT HISASHI HOUSE FOR A GOOD OL SECOND YEAR SLEEPOVER, AS WE DO . AT LIKE 2AM CHIKA AND HISASHI ARE BOTH SLEEP SO RYUU AND I DECIDE TO EPIC PRANK THEM . WE WANTED TO DO THE WHIPPED CREAM SLAP THING SO WE DID AND HISASHI FOUND IT FUNNY BUT CHIKA HAD MURDER IN HIS EYES . ANYWAYS TO MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT CHIKA THREW ME DOWN THE STAIRS AND THATS WHY MY WRIST IS FRACTURED LOL

 **lego movie:** nishinoya you said your wrist was fractured because you practiced receving until the ball violently hit your wrist

 **cryptid:** I LIED

 **dollar tree aang:** SUGA WHY DID YOU CALL CHIKA NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM ANGRY BC HE WOKE UP

 **fiji water:** 😼😼😼

 **daisuga child:** fuck off

 **fiji water:** no<3

 **dollar tree aang:** CHIKA JUST GOT UP TO GET WATER AND HES WALKING LIKE A GRANPA . SAME POSTURE AND SPEED AND EVERYTHING

 **daisuga child:** it's bc i'm tired. do better.

 **thotsumu:** lmao suna has grandpa posture 24/7

 **sunarin:** you cannot kill me in a way that matters

 **thotsumu:**????

 **daisuga child:** TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE TELL YOUR SISTER TO BUY FRUIT SNACKS.

 **daisuga child:** wait i can yell

 **dollar tree aang:** he just yelled that exact thing at me after sending it

 **fiji water:** mood

 **future tsukishima:** just got what a catch donnie'd . streaks no one hmu

 **omiomi~:** taste

 **daisuga child:** nishinoya im putting ur ass in a retirement home the moment i can

 **cryptid:** IM BARELY OLDER THAN YOU AND RYUU AND HISASHI

 **daisuga child:** do better.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** squishing my bffl bokuto rn <3

 **shawtygotthefatty:** He Is Sitting On My Lungs Like A Bird Perched On A Fence

 **daisuga child:** wish i was sleeping

**cryptid added im baby to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**cryptid:** FINALLY THAT MF CLICKED THE INVITE LINK I SENT IT 2 DAYS AGO

 **im baby:** i literally never check my texts be glad it only took 2 days

 **cryptid:** THATS A LIE U TEXT EVERY DAY U JUST HAVE ME ON DO NOT DISTURB

 **im baby:** you sent me the entire bee movie script three times in one day what else was i supposed to do

 **bonk:** ur legally required to do the introduction thing now . join our cult

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** the 🥺 squad is the cult within the cult

 **rubio con papas fritas:** go away

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** i make u pancakes and this is how i'm treated

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yes.

 **bonk:** also is bokuto like alive

 **epic ninja fortnite:** not for long i am still sitting on him <3

 **shawtygotthefatty:** pls help he farted on me

 **epic ninja fortnite:** HJERBJHFVSDF

 **shawtygotthefatty:** IT SOUNDED LIKE A BOAT HORN

 **rubio con papas fritas:** don't say anything, kei, remember your karma

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** are you talking to yourself

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no the other kei

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tf kinda question-

 **shawtygotthefatty:** PLEASSE HEL[P

 **epic ninja fortnite:** IM A TOOT GREMLIN!

 **akaashi:** im dead inside

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i would imagine

 **bonk:** kinoshitaaaaaaaa

 **im baby:** what

 **bonk:** introduce urself

 **im baby:** do i have to?

 **bonk:** YES

 **im baby:** ok fine how do i do that

 **bonk:** full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **im baby:** kinoshita hisashi, kino/kinoshita/hisashi, karasuno, wing spiker, 2nd year, and uhhhhh currently going through a bad™ breakup so yeah :,)

 **cryptid:** GONNA FIGHT!

 **im baby:** no

 **omiomi~:** hi im sakusa kiyoomi i dont normally like People or anything like that but i have the urge to adopt you so yeah

 **im baby:** t.hanks?

 **omiomi~:** please dont find tht weird im sorry

 **im baby:** NO ITS FINE ILL BE YOUR SON

 **thotsumu:** HI IM YOUR OTHER DAD

 **im baby:** ok!

 **cryptid:** TEEHEE *panting like a dog*

 **future tsukishima:** noya what

 **daisuga child:** shower/chia latte *proceeds in killing ones great aunt*

 **dollar tree aang:** *winks in german to get the ladies*

 **im baby:** aye *stops screaming to build a bear at build a bear*

 **lego movie:** suga there is something wrong with our second years

 **fiji water:** *is literally doing sit ups* scream?

 **dollar tree aang:** Scream!

 **daisuga child:** EOW? *plants a tree*

 **akaashi:** idk whats going on over at karasuno but im glad im not a part of it

 **the cooler miya:** felt that

 **lego movie:** i'm literally captain of karasuno and i wish i wasn't part of it

 **the cooler miya:** that's rough buddy

 **daisuga child:** going back to sleep where is my human pillow <3

 **dollar tree aang:** attic

 **daisuga child:**...what

 **dollar tree aang:** saeko needs christmas lights

 **daisuga child:** sAEKO NEEDS TO BUY FRUIT SNACKS

 **ur mom's punk gf:** I literally did, they don't last more than 2 days here

 **daisuga child:** >:(

 **ur mom's punk gf:** I don't even eat them it's all Ryuu and Yuu

 **cryptid:** LOL GUILTY

 **dollar tree aang:** not wrong

 **daisuga child:** i want a divorce.

 **dollar tree aang:** NO

 **daisuga child:** u eat too many fruit snacks. do better.

 **thotsumu:** OSAMU IS TRYING TO HIT ME WITH A SHOE AND SUNA IS ENCOURAGING HIM

 **sunarin:** im literally sitting on the couch watching veggie tales how am i encouraging him

 **thotsumu:** I SEE YOU FILMING AND LAUGHING

 **sunarin:** oh yeah lol

 **thotsumu:** THE AUDACITY. omi come save me

 **omiomi~:** im rly comfortable in bed rn so no thanks

 **daisuga child:** wish that were me

 **thotsumu:** cannot believe the betrayal i am receiving today

 **omiomi~:** sorry i love u im jus comfy

**thotsumu:**

**thotsumu:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺i lvoe u too

 **cryptid:** SIMP ALERT SIMP ALERT SIMP ALERT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **daisuga child:** i'm the human alarm. do better.

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i hate it here


	21. Chapter 21

**fiji water:** TAKE FACEBOOK AWAY FROM ME AND OIKAWA LMAOOOOOO

 **bonk:** i wish i could

 **small n angry:** what'd you do

 **fiji water:** we're updating our statuses together of things we are not doing and also tagging random friends

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** is that why i opened facebook and saw " **Sugawara Koushi** was 🍺drinking **adult beverages** with **Oikawa Tooru.** "

**kawa changed their name to bamboo**

**bamboo:** yes.

 **bonk:** " **Sugawara Koushi** was 🥛drinking **water** with **Miya Osamu.** "

 **lego movie:** " **Sugawara Koushi** was 🥓eating **breakfast** with **Oikawa Tooru.** " at 6pm

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** " **Oikawa Tooru** was 🕯️celebrating **Fathers' Day** with **Sugawara Koushi.** "

 **dollar tree aang:** " **Sugawara Koushi** was 🎒attending school with **Oikawa Tooru.** "

 **bonk:** " **Sugawara Koushi** was 💭thinking about the meaning of life with **Ukai Keishin** and **Takeda Ittetsu.** "

 **omiomi~:** i saw that i was like ??? arent those your coaches

 **fiji water:** yeah<3

 **not the bayang:** how are u facebook friends with your coaches my coach threatened to make me run laps if i even searched his name on facebook

 **fiji water:** i dont even know

 **not the bayang:** kinda jealous tbh

 **tendou=3:** man all i use facebook for is starting fights with my extended family

 **bamboo:** JKDBJHDV ME

 **tendou=3:** its just so funny to watch them get mad over what i post like its not my fault that theyre stupid <3

 **bamboo:** one time i posted something abt iwa and my grandfather called me all angry bc he's gayn't and i was basically like "die mad<3" and hung up and then posted abt iwa five more times just to keep grandpa in check

 **tendou=3:** GAYN'T LMAOOOOOOOOO ALSO THANKS FOR THE IDEA👑

 **bamboo:** THEY GET SO MAD EVERY TIME I DO IT LIKE ONCE A WEEK NOW

 **the cooler miya:** suga why did u tag me in a post abt u drinking water

 **fiji water:** ITS FUNNY. DO BETTER.

 **daisuga child:** you stole my phrase. stealing is wrong. do better.

 **fiji water:** its literally two words anyone can use it. do better.

 **daisuga child:** i will be spraying bleach at you at practice <3

 **fiji water:** id like to see you try <3  
  
  


**time skip lolol**  
  
  


**the cooler miya:** someone put mistletoe in our gym. its november.

 **bonk:** thats not very christmas of you

 **the cooler miya:** its not christmas yet<3

 **bonk:** yes it is <3

 **the cooler miya:** thanksgiving. do better.

 **daisuga child:** MY PHRASE

 **omiomi~:** thanksgiving SUCK

 **the cooler miya:** YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE

 **the cooler miya:** DISRESPECT MY THANKSGIVING

 **omiomi~:** thanksgiving is fake its christmas time <3

 **the cooler miya:** im revoking my blessing

 **omiomi~:** u cant do that <3

 **bonk:** " **Sugawara Koushi** was 🚗thinking about buying a car with **Azumane Asahi.** "

 **omiomi~:** im afraid of old people facebook but honestly sugas is scarier

 **pouty pants:** " **Sugawara Koushi** was 🎓celebrating graduation with **Iwaizumi Hajime.** "

 **im baby:** " **Sugawara Koushi** was 🦧looking for Bigfoot with **Oikawa Tooru.** "

 **pouty pants:** " **Oikawa Tooru** was 🐑looking for sheep with **Iwaizumi Hajime.** "

 **bamboo:** yes we get it, suga and i are the funniest people on facebook<3

 **fiji water:** facebook is basically boomerhumor.com but we are going to change that

 **not markiplier** **:** i have never been more confused than when i got a notification that said suga was thinking about buying a car. i sat there like "the bitch cant even drive??"

 **fiji water:** LISTEN

 **not markiplier** **:** you are 18. do better.

 **daisuga child:** NOT YOU TOO

 **not markiplier** **:** lol

 **future tsukishima:** me: *remembers that i band i used to listen to exists*  
me: oh cool *listens to every one of their songs*

 **future tsukishima:** shoutout to palaye royale

 **small n angry:** FELT that

 **omiomi~:** ive noticed that me, tadashi, and yaku all have like the same music taste

 **small n angry:** as we should

 **future tsukishima:** yes.

 **omiomi~:** neat

 **thotsumu:** osamu is only pressed abt the mistletoe bc he n suna were both under it

 **the cooler miya:** im returning you to the hospital where you escaped the womb

 **thotsumu:** i escaped before u

 **the cooler miya:** yeah like 2 minutes before . get back in there

 **cryptid:** EVEN I AM CONCERNED AT THIS POINT  
  
  


**time skip again lolol**  
  
  


**future tsukishima:** it is 1:56am and i believe i have solved the jack the ripper murder mystery

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i am so deeply in love with u but pls go to sleep

**future tsukishima:**

**future tsukishima:** tsukki🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i don't care that everyone is seeing me be soft right now i'm just so tired. i am awake for the sole purpose of listening to tadashi talk about jack the ripper because i am a massive simp and yes i'm admitting to it

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** who are you and what have you done with kei

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no

 **future tsukishima:** i have a 200 slide powerpoint.

 **sunarin:** TWO HUNDRED???????????????????????????????????????????????

 **future tsukishima:** hyperfixation go brrrrrrr

 **sunarin:** two hundred.

 **sunarin:** how

 **future tsukishima:** there's a lot to talk about w this case

 **sunarin:** true

 **future tsukishima:** even if there wasnt id still find a way to stretch it out somehow

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i could make a 200 slide powerpoint on how much i love u but i really want to sleep right now can we please sleep

 **future tsukishima:** UR GONNA MAKE ME CRY but yeah we can

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** what happened to the real tsukki

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** bc i Know this aint him

 **rubio con papas fritas:** who else would i be

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** its so weird seeing u be nice to someone,,,,,,

 **akaashi:** kuroo not even tsukki is Always mean everyone has a soft spot for something

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ik its just weird to see

 **im baby:** yeah once you get used to him you see tsukki being nice a lot

 **im baby:** but you know what ive never seen?

 **im baby:** two pretty best friends . its always one of em gotta be ugly

 **daisuga child:** im leaving bye

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ,,,,,,,,,

 **future tsukishima:** I CANT ESCAPE IT

 **tendou=3:** NO ONE OPENS THE DOOR

 **epic ninja fortnite:** FOR A NATIVE NEW YORKERRRRRR

 **daisuga child:** im starting to agree with what tsukishima used to say, i hate it here

 **rubio con papas fritas:** oh i hate it here too but i wouldn't trade it for anything

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** is this all it takes for you to be nice ???? sleep deprivation ??

 **rubio con papas fritas:** this is the only time you will ever see me like this, embrace it while you can

 **tendou=3:** why are we all up at 2am are yall insomniacs too

 **akaashi:** no i jus like nighttime

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** and watching bokuto sleep

 **epic ninja fortnite:** and watching bokuto sleep

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i

 **akaashi:** no comment

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** kenma our shared brain cell is back

 **epic ninja fortnite:** anyways im going to bed!


	22. Chapter 22

**the cooler miya:** it ends today.

**the cooler miya added captain kita to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**the cooler miya:** yes

 **captain kita:** huh?

**thotsumu:**

**thotsumu:** bye yall im ready to be kicked off the team💔💔💔kita if youve seen anything ive said here no u havent

 **thotsumu:** actually nvm if anyone is getting kicked its suna

 **sunarin:** why whatd i do

 **sunarin:** OH KITA IS HERE?

 **sunarin:** well goodbye to my future

 **captain kita:** youre not gonna graduate anyway

 **sunarin:** WJRVSJHFVSDHF???????????????????????????

 **rubio con papas fritas:** oh i like this one

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** well we can officially say that tsukki likes a total of two people!

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i can name like four actually

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** oh?

 **shawtygotthefatty:** oho?

 **akaashi:** ohoho?

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** horrible job everyone . tsukki who are the 4 people u like

 **akaashi:** well we know tadashi is one of them

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** true true

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tadashi, this new guy, akiteru, and tenma

 **epic ninja fortnite:** u like tenma?????????????????????

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** u like me?????🥺🥺

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yes?? was that not clear

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** brb crying

 **bonk:** whom is new guy👁️👁️

 **captain kita:** ok

 **thotsumu:** kita>:(

 **bonk:** introduce urself . full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **captain kita:** kita shinsuke, idc if you call me by my first or last name, inarizaki, captain/outside hitter, 3rd year, and idk a fun fact uhhhhh one time i ate a bagel ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and im dating our teams ace

 **epic ninja fortnite:** inzairizaki*

 **sunarin:** NO.

 **captain kita:** suna what did you do

 **sunarin:** nothing you can prove

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i have screenshots

 **sunarin:** something you can prove

 **captain kita:** suddenly i'm britney spears👨‍🦯

 **captain kita:** what

 **captain kita:** i meant helen keller??

 **shawtygotthefatty:** BRITNEY SPEARS??

 **captain kita:** i havent had coffee yet leave me alone

 **bonk:** tobio hasnt gone to starbucks in 3 days and i swear hes suffering withdrawl

 **pouty pants:** i jsut want venti pink drink light ice

 **fiji water:** why havent you gone?

 **pouty pants:** car wont move

 **rubio con papas fritas:** have you tried turning it on

 **pouty pants:** yes im not stupid

 **rubio con papas fritas:** with your own keys?

 **pouty pants:** yes im not stupid

 **pouty pants:**...

 **pouty pants:** i may have been using miwa's keys...

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you would struggle to pour water out of a boot with the instructions on the heel

 **pouty pants:** eye

 **pouty pants:** ok i cant even be mad that was good

 **future tsukishima:** i know too much about jack the ripper to be watching the buzzfeed unsolved video abt him

 **future tsukishima:** yes ive watched it 5 times yes i will continue to watch it yes i point out inaccuracies every time

 **daisuga child:** i cannot tell what type of person you are anymore

 **future tsukishima:**  
ryan: i did a lot of research on this one  
me, one-man scotland yard: k

 **bonk:** every time someone says jack the ripper im like "oh yeah from jojo part 1?"

 **future tsukishima:** all i know abt jojo is that jack the ripper is in it

 **bonk:** i think dio fuckin kills him or something idk i never watched it

 **future tsukishima:** he prolly deserved it

 **captain kita:** "probably"?

 **future tsukishima:** read: he definitely deserved it

 **captain kita:** well yeah

 **captain kita:** he's a serial killer, tadashi

 **future tsukishima:** i

 **bonk:** well is he wrong

 **captain kita:** you can't even argue against that

 **future tsukishima:** well there is the theory that jack the ripper didn't actually exist and the murders were unconnected but were strung together for media attention so i _could_ argue against that but !

 **captain kita:** boy

 **the cooler miya:** sick of omi and atsumu being coupley in my presence, i am now homophobic

 **sunarin:** you- ok

 **thotsumu:** WHY

 **the cooler miya:** get out of my sight, parasite

 **thotsumu:** i was the planned one

 **the cooler miya:** we dont know that

 **the cooler miya:** they just kissed im leaving<3

 **thotsumu:** WHAT DO U HAVE AGAINST ME

 **the cooler miya:** I HATE GAY

 **bonk:** THATS THE FUNNIEST THING IVE READ ALL WEEK

**kiyoko pinned a message to this channel.**

**bonk:** so mysterious,,,,

 **kiyoko:** thanks

 **omiomi~:** osamu what

 **the cooler miya:** yeah<3

 **small n angry:** noya just sent me a photo of him with 5 packs of fruit snacks on the table and then a second photo of him with all five packs in his mouth . it was a very blurry selfie and i think he was choking

 **cryptid:** YEAH<3

 **cryptid:** SAEKO BOUGHT FRUIT SNACKS ALSO IM ON A WENDYS ADVENTURE WITH RYUU AND CHIKA AND HISASHI

 **im baby:** (wendys adventures are when we sit in the car and pretend to go to wendys)

 **daisuga child:** NOYA GET BACK IN THE CAR YOU SILLY GOOSE!

 **cryptid:** OK! I HAD TO PEE.

 **daisuga child:** RYUU STOP HITTING OUR SON

 **dollar tree aang:** HE SMELLS.

 **cryptid:** I DO NOT

 **im baby:** WE'RE AT WENDYS

 **daisuga child:** WHAT DO U GUYS WANT

 **cryptid:** MY WRIST FIXED

 **dollar tree aang:** KITH KITH

 **im baby:** WILL TO LIVE

 **cryptid:** THIS MF ONLY FULFILLED RYUUS REQUEST . THATS ABLEIST

 **daisuga child:** IM ORDERING YOUR WRIST RN SHUT UP

 **im baby:** CAN I ALSO GET LARGE SPRITE

 **cryptid:** I WANT CHICKEN NUGGET WITH SWEET N SOUR

 **bamboo:** omg taste sweet n sour sauce is superior to everything

 **cryptid:** YES PERIODT

 **fiji water:** i can literally imagine you guys just sitting in noya's car and laughing at all of this

 **daisuga child:** you know us so well HISASHI DONT FIGHT YOUR BROTHER

 **im baby:** HE SUCKS.

 **cryptid:** WHY ARE WE ATTACKING ME TODAY

 **im baby:** BC YOU SUCK

 **dollar tree aang:** YEAH<3

 **daisuga child:** we're all just sitting here giggling like a bunch of 12 year olds

 **dollar tree aang:** mentally we Are a bunch of 12 year olds

 **daisuga child:** at least we're self aware

**im baby:  
**

ennoshita: what if you guys get wendys and i get tropical smoothie  
noya: whats a chocolate smoothie

 **cryptid:** I GENUINELY DIDNT REALIZE WHAT WAS WRONG AND THEN I WAS LIKE "OH WAIT" IT WAS SO FUNNY

 **small n angry:** karasuno wtf are you guys feeding the second years

 **fiji water:** wendys apparently

 **lego movie:** "chocolate smoothie"

 **small n angry:** u sure its not drugs

 **fiji water:** i mean i hope not

 **daisuga child:** i did D.A.R.E in elementary school . i dont drugs

 **dollar tree aang:** ^

 **cryptid:** ^

 **im baby:** ^

 **small n angry:** mmmhhhhmm

 **daisuga child:** i'm a good child. do better.

 **cryptid:** YEAH!

 **small n angry:** mmmmhhhhhhmmmmm

 **im baby:** we're still sitting in noya's car , laughing at how hilarious we are

 **dollar tree aang:** as we should<3


	23. Chapter 23

**hajimeiwaizumi:** why in the pinned messages do i just see "I HATE GAY"

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** from osamu..

 **the cooler miya:** all i have to say is: kiyoomi and atsumu.

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** ah got it

 **thotsumu:** speaking of osamu, today he looked me dead in the eyes and went "if you keep acting like this youre gonna be featured on buzzfeed unsolved and i'll be one of the suspects they cover"

 **the cooler miya:** yeah<3

 **future tsukishima:** that is so powerful im using that

 **epic ninja fortnite:** just accidentally bit my lip so hard that i dissociated . streaks no one hmu only real ones know whats wrong

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yall ever just bite ur lip while eating and then it swells up which means u keep biting it bc i HATE that

 **future tsukishima:** yes omg its the worst

 **bamboo: _@daisuga child_ **are u awake

 **daisuga child:** yes😢

 **future tsukishima:** mood

 **bamboo:** ok you should make your name "enNOshita"

 **daisuga child:** i

**daisuga child changed their name to enNOshita**

**enNOshita:** thank u i needed this

 **cryptid:** CATCH ME CRYING OVER RENT

 **akaashi:** the movie or like are you paying rent

 **cryptid:** THE MOVIE LMAODBHKVF

 **akaashi:** oh sick ive cried over that movie too many times

 **cryptid:** ITS VERY EASY TO CRY OVER

 **akaashi:** yeah<3

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** today tenma called me the kimmy gibbler of the tsukishima family and i honestly still dont know how to respond

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** like hes not wrong but

 **bamboo:** you?????????????

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** yeah i spend a lot of time there . i basically live there . i have a drawer, toothbrush, and im in one of the family photos along w tadashi

 **future tsukishima:** WE'RE kimmy gibbler

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** periodt

 **bamboo:** well this is definitely new information

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** yeah<3 tadashi is less of a kimmy gibbler and its more like he Does live there

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** mf has two drawers, a toothbrush, a bunch of clothes, is in several family photos, and sleeps there every weekend and some weekdays

 **future tsukishima:** yeah <3 in my defense tenma is in a bunch of family photos too

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** im in the family via marriage so

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** itll be official soon 😼😼

**future tsukishima:**

**rubio con papas fritas:**

**yachi** 🥺 **:**

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** did . did i not tell you that

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** OH WAIT

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** IWASNT SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING YET BYE

 **tenma** 🥺 **is offline.**

 **future tsukishima:** HELLO????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** TENMA YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT AND THEN LEAVE ??

 **rubio con papas fritas:** UDAI TENMA.

 **ur mom's punk gf:** BITCH WHAT

 **bamboo:** chile anyways im getting tropical smoothie

 **im baby:** wHaTs a ChOcOLaTe SmOoThiE

 **cryptid:** NOOOOO

 **im baby:** IT WAS SO FUNNY

 **bamboo:** i should ask for a chocolate smoothie just to see if they actually would

 **bamboo:** however i refuse to give up my pomegranate plunge tm

 **im baby:** we got tropical smoothie yesterday and made noya ask . they do not make chocolate smoothies

 **bamboo:** that's rough buddy

 **omiomi~:** psa if anyone has some spare attractiveness (looking at you atsumu) could u pls donate to the needy . thanks

 **thotsumu:** since when do u like me

 **omiomi~:** we are literally cuddling right now

 **thotsumu:** still

 **omiomi~:** bruh

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **im baby:** not the hypocrisy

 **enNOshita:** prove it

 **im baby:** bruh

 **cryptid:** BRUH

 **dollar tree aang:** bruh

 **enNOshita:** ,,,

 **small n angry:** not tanaka admitting to it

 **dollar tree aang:** baby ur a haunted house😼

 **small n angry:** ah i see you are a man of culture as well

 **omiomi~:** "help i'm talking and i can't shut up" -komori's shirt idea

 **bonk:** who's the shirt for

 **omiomi~:** "everyone but specifically the twins" -komori

 **bonk:** as he should as he should

 **thotsumu:** THAT BICTH

 **the cooler miya:** yah lol

 **thotsumu:** HES SLANDERING US AND UR JUST GONNA AGREE ?!?!?!?

 **the cooler miya:** yah lol

**omiomi~ added toyota camry to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**kiyoko changed the server region to Greenland.**

**epic ninja fortnite:** GREENLAND??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 **kiyoko:** yes. do better.

 **toyota camry:** 🧍‍♂️

 **thotsumu:** LETS FIGHT . RN . NAME A PLACE AND IM TELEPORTING THERE

 **toyota camry:** 🧍‍♂️

 **lev** 🥺 **:** man standing

 **bonk:** o heck i gotta do the thing

 **bonk:** introduce urself . full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **toyota camry:** uh

 **toyota camry:** komori motoya, call me komori ig, itachiyama, libero, 2nd year, and uh fun fact i've never seen nightmare before christmas

 **tendou=3:** YOUVE NEVER SEEN NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS???????????????????

 **toyota camry:** no🧍‍♂️

 **tendou=3:** that should be illegal. this is disgraceful. dishonor on you.

 **toyota camry:** who tf u think u are tryna dishonor me ?? pack it up firelord ozai , i aint zuko

 **tendou=3:** HWVJGDVHGVJHVDJ ???????

 **the cooler miya:** yeah u can tell hes related to kiyoomi

 **omiomi~:** as he should as he should

 **bonk:** i developed a mf jumping stim

 **bonk:** ill literally just be laying in bed scrolling through tik tok and my body is like "Get Up! Time To Bounce!"

 **cryptid:** SOMETIMES I GET THE URGE TO RUN LAPS AROUND MY HOUSE FOR NO REASON

 **cryptid:** BUT ONLY WHILE LISTENING TO MUSIC BC WITHOUT MUSIC IT JUST DOESNT HIT THE SAME

 **bonk:** exactly !!!!!!!!

 **tendou=3:** if yall see me listening to corpse's entire discography five times a day, no u dont <3

 **tendou=3:** if i eated soap. i didnt eat it bc i did. no i didnt💖

 **sunarin:** w hat

 **tendou=3:** you heard me

 **sunarin:** noi didnt

 **tendou=3:** ok then do better

 **sunarin:** i dont wanna

 **thotsumu:** pog

 **the cooler miya:** shut up

 **thotsumu:** go away i can smell ur stench from here

 **the cooler miya:** and i can sense ur ugliness from over here . shut yer trap

 **thotsumu:** how many times do i have to tell u that we have the same face

 **the cooler miya:** did i lie

 **sunarin:** shuup uhave good face

 **sunarin:** ignore my spellingi abvent slept in 36 hours

 **the cooler miya:** no u

 **the cooler miya:** also go to bed

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **toyota camry:** suna has no eyesight the twins r ugly bitches 💖

 **omiomi~:** i will remove you from my bloodline

 **sunarin:** shutu up you literllay listen t my chemical romace

 **toyota camry:** dont bring my music taste into this i was joking💖anyways you two are simps

 **omiomi~:** u brought this on urself when u helped me formulate a plan to ask out atsumu

 **toyota camry:** when will ppl learn that everything i say is sarcastic💖💖💖💖💖

 **toyota camry:** im joking i know u know . ur still simps tho

 **sunarin:** proudly

 **omiomi~:** wouldnt have it any other way

 **thotsumu:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **thotsumu:** SAMU I CAN HEAR U LISTENING TO NIRVANA 

**the cooler miya:** and??????

 **bonk:** atsumu we can see your spotify too

 **thotsumu:** shit

 **the cooler miya:** estupido

 **cryptid:** ¿HABLAS ESPAÑOL?

 **the cooler miya:** no

 **cryptid:** UGH

 **cryptid:** HEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES IIII

 **cryptid:** SWEATER WEATHER JUS STARTED PLAYING . VERY ON BRAND FOR ME

 **dollar tree aang:** on brand for like half of us

 **cryptid:** TRUE TRUE


	24. Chapter 24

**kiyoko:** huge congratulations to my cat who i recently learned knows how to turn on the gas range stove while we're all asleep

 **lev** 🥺 **:** smart boy trying to cook his mom breakfast in bed 🥺

 **kiyoko:** mommy woke up with a headache.

 **rubio con papas fritas:** apparently we have a wedding to plan??

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** IM SO EXCITED

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i don't know how to plan a wedding. it's technically not my job but i want to help

 **captain kita:** are u marrying tadashi

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no we're underage and i'd be more excited if i was. my brother and tenma are getting married

 **captain kita:** oh pog

 **ur mom's punk gf:** So like. Tenma and Akiteru. If you guys want extra wedding planners I'm more than willing to help👀

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** dude bet plan the whole thing

 **ur mom's punk gf:** I've been waiting for this since my 2nd year of high school

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** you what

 **ur mom's punk gf:** You heard me

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** still cant believe my dumbass revealed it early . tom holland who

 **toyota camry:** r u the tiny giant

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** unfortunately

 **toyota camry:** tf how is that unfortunate u created hinata and hoshiumi, who is my bffl

 **omiomi~:** i thought i was your bffl ??

 **toyota camry:** BEST FRIEND KIYOOMI

 **omiomi~:** ex-friend motoya

 **toyota camry:** fine be like that

 **pouty pants:** i have a confession

 **pouty pants:** suga when i first read your name i read it as "shuga" like boston sugar

 **fiji water:** HEJJVGJVFGHDJHDV

 **fiji water:** THAT IS HYSTERICAL THANK U

 **pouty pants:** ITS NOT FUNNY I FEEL BAD

 **fiji water:** NO DONT ITS SO FUNNY

 **fiji water:** LIKE SERIOUSLY MY DAY HAS BEEN WACC I NEEDED A GOOD LAUGH THANK U

 **pouty pants:** NO PROBLEM??????????? I THINK???????????

 **fiji water:** also i called asahi "ashley" in my head for a while bc he looked like a girl so . like father like son ig

 **not markiplier** **:** you said it out loud a few times too

 **fiji water:** oh.

 **bonk:** PLS FJSJCJSJF

 **enNOshita:** i have taken three (3) naps today.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** jeez dude are you ever not sleeping

 **enNOshita:** sadly😭

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i mean mood

 **epic ninja fortnite:** but still

 **enNOshita:** i am uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the studio today

**ushiwaka:**

**sunarin:** what is that

 **ushiwaka:** stuffed cow :)

 **cryptid:** I NEED IT

 **ushiwaka:** it is very soft

 **omiomi~:** i started crying and got this bubble in my nose and it started tickling me and shook my whole body and i started wheezing

 **ushiwaka:** why are you crying?

 **omiomi~:** the usual stuff lmao

 **ushiwaka:** do not cry

 **ushiwaka:** be nice to yourself, you deserve it

 **omiomi~:** thanks i needed that :,)

 **small n angry:** every time someone says the word "oof" i am filled with a rage that i cannot describe

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** oof

 **small n angry:** i will literally guillotine you

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** at least take me to dinner first jeez

 **small n angry:** WH

 **bonk:** PLEASEJDJAJF

 **small n angry:** i'm quitting the team bye yall

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** u cant do that we won't have a libero

 **small n angry:** not the shibayama slander

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** OH RIGHT

 **small n angry:** UR THE CAPTAIN U HAVE TO REMEMBER UR TEAMMATES NAMES

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** LISTEN

 **small n angry:** LISTENING

 **not the bayang:** this morning semi texted our team groupchat and said "gm gentlemen and tendou"

 **tendou=3:** cannot believe him

 **not the bayang:** he didn't lie tho

 **tendou=3:** wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf

 **im baby:** idk why i just remembered this but one time it took noya two (2) years to get a joke

 **cryptid:** SHUT UP BESTIE

 **im baby:** no bestie 💞

 **cryptid:** THEN PERISH, BESTIE.

 **im baby:** ok bestie!

 **cryptid:** WAIT NO

 **thotsumu:** i'm not even a real blonde

 **thotsumu:** oops wrong server

 **tendou=3:** WHATEHAJDJAJF

 **thotsumu:** look it makes sense with context

 **bonk:** can we have the context

 **thotsumu:** no

 **bonk:** ok

 **the cooler miya:** stop being a bitch, miya

 **thotsumu:** dont call me miya, miya

 **the cooler miya:** i'll call ya what i want to, miya

 **captain kita:** YALL ARE IDENTICAL TWINS YER LITERALLY BOTH MIYA I CANNOT HAVE THIS RN THANK YOU

 **bonk:** RHWJFJAJF

 **sunarin:** what he said 😃

 **the cooler miya:** fine

 **thotsumu:** ☹️

**pouty pants:**

**pouty pants:** when you

 **fiji water:** me when i

 **pouty pants:** thanks

 **fiji water:** ok


	25. Chapter 25

**fiji water:** oikawa is my bffl

 **bamboo:** suga is my bffl

 **pouty pants:** suga how could u betray me like this

 **fiji water:** youll be fine

 **bamboo:** lololol

 **pouty pants:** get out of my dms you sickening millennial

 **bamboo:** MILLENNIAL??????????????

 **pouty pants:** go make some avocado toast or take a buzzfeed harry potter quiz or smth

 **bamboo:** IM NOT A MILLENNIAL??????????

 **sunarin:** i somehow managed to read that as "IM NOT A HAPPY MEAL" um chile anyways

 **sunarin:** ive been sleeping i promise , i just cant read

 **the cooler miya:** i can confirm that he's been here all day

**sunarin:**

  
**the cooler miya:** ok

 **thotsumu:** that's sus

 **omiomi~:** u sent that exact image to me yesterday atsumu

 **thotsumu:** and?

**omiomi~:**

**thotsumu:** mood

**omiomi~:**

**epic ninja fortnite:** me showing up to practice dreading literally everything

 **toyota camry:** me when sakusa

 **omiomi~:** thanks!

 **toyota camry:** no problem!

 **thotsumu:** be nice to omi >:(

 **toyota camry:** i will not♥️

 **toyota camry:** all jokes all jokes . bullying is how we show we love each other

 **thotsumu:** omi and rin just started having the WEIRDEST debate i've ever heard and that's coming from me

 **the cooler miya:** can't be weirder than anything we've ever said

 **the cooler miya:** nvm i just started listening

 **dollar tree aang:** so ur just gonna say that and not give context

 **thotsumu:** shut yer mouth i'm trying to gain the physical strength to type it

 **the cooler miya:**  
rin: can you milk a president?  
kiyoomi: ...no?  
rin: well have you tried?

 **thotsumu:** yeah that

 **bamboo:** okay i didn't think it would be that weird

 **bamboo:** did this just happen out of nowhere or

 **the cooler miya:** yeah there was literally nothing happening and then rin just asks if ya can milk a president

 **the cooler miya:** ya can't. i've tried.

 **bamboo:** WHSHDHAJFHAHFHAHDH

 **fiji water:** i no longer have any faith in the younger generation♥️

 **thotsumu:** yer 1 year ahead of us

 **fiji water:** and?

 **thotsumu:** nvm

 **omiomi~:** i'm never talking to rintarou again.

 **sunarin:** what body parts can you harvest from grandma

 **omiomi~:** NONE OF THEM.

 **fiji water:** WHAGEHAJFJAJFJS

 **captain kita:**...

 **captain kita:** suna pls ignore the fact that i'm here and continue doing whatever you're doing

 **sunarin:** the poor should fill in the grand canyon

 **rubio con papas fritas:** hinata called it the great cannon once

 **bonk:** PLEASE WE DONT TALK ABOUT IT

 **rubio con papas fritas:** it was funny. do better.

 **bonk:** 💔💔

 **captain kita:** i'm not making suna's messages into a phone background collage or anything

 **sunarin:** tom hanks is in my closet

 **pouty pants:** in middle school i was so deep in the closet i might as well have been a literal shirt

 **bonk:** BFJSBDJAJDJAJF

 **rubio con papas fritas:** same

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ew just realized i agreed with tobio

 **rubio con papas fritas:** ew just realized i called him tobio

**pouty pants:**

  
**rubio con papas fritas:** are you part of the notable alumni?

 **pouty pants:** i

 **future tsukishima:** BFSHFJSJFJW

 **pouty pants:** SHUT UP SIMP

 **future tsukishima:** SAYS YOU?????

 **omiomi~:** pls help rintarou hasn't stopped

 **sunarin:** my mom is my third cousin

 **future tsukishima:** OH WAIT I RECOGNIZE THIS

 **future tsukishima:** MARKIPLIER GOOGLE FEUD

 **sunarin:** YES FINALLY THANK YOU OMFG

 **future tsukishima:** THE "CHRISTMAS" EPISODE

 **sunarin:** YESSS

 **captain kita:** keep going this lockscreen ain't gonna make itself

 **captain kita:** i mean what

 **sunarin:** how to raise a 1962 mustang

 **bamboo:** cars🤢

 **omiomi~:** i physically recoiled at that emoji i'm sorry i can't

 **bamboo:** oop sorry man

 **omiomi~:** it's fine

 **thotsumu:** ily

 **omiomi~:** ily2

 **the cooler miya:** sus

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **sunarin:** should i pierce my grandma

 **captain kita:** okay that one got a good laugh out of me good job

 **sunarin:** tyty

**bamboo:**

**bamboo:** just thought i'd share

 **lego movie:** thanks! i hate it ♥️

 **bamboo:** good♥️

 **enNOshita:** mood

 **sunarin:** okay i'm out of dumb things to say i'm tired

 **epic ninja fortnite:** decided to eat altoids and hot cheetos at the same time . since one is super cold and one is hot you would assume they cancel out right ?

 **epic ninja fortnite:** they do not cancel out . they both work very intensely at the same time . please help .

 **akaashi:** i told you it wouldn't work

 **epic ninja fortnite:** heart been broke so many times iiiiii

 **thotsumu:** why would ya even try that

 **epic ninja fortnite:** THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO CANCEL OUT BC PEMDAS OR SMTH

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** reading that gave me fibromyalgia thanks

 **thotsumu:** what is that

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** you don't- nvm

 **thotsumu:** 👁👄👁

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i am in so much pain i want ice cream to help with the hot cheetos but ice cream is cold like the altoids and I Hate It Here

 **bonk:** are u just sitting there and suffering

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yes im in th car losing my entire mind

 **toyota camry:** oh ive done that before except it wasnt altoids it was mint lifesavers . yeah i dont recommend it

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ALTOIDS ARE WORSE THEYRE MINTIER

 **toyota camry:** yeah definitely. how r u alive

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i barely am

 **epic ninja fortnite:** please this is the worst thing ever why did i think this was a good idea

**sunarin:**

**sunarin:** pov: lgbt community

 **fiji water:** HERBJHBDSDJBH YEAH

 **bamboo:** CKHSDBKHSDB

 **future tsukishima:** NJOVNDFJKNBDFJ

 **dollar tree aang:** CJHBWJHFBEHJ

 **sunarin:** further proving my point thx guys

 **future tsukishima:** happy to help

 **dollar tree aang:** ^

 **epic ninja fortnite:** HELP MY MOUTH STILL HURTS INCREDIBLY BADLY

 **akaashi:** kuroo and i tried to tell you it wouldnt work but do you listen? no

 **epic ninja fortnite:** IM A STRONG INDEPENDENT MAN

 **akaashi:** you ate altoids with hot cheetos.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** listen it seemed like a good idea at the time

 **shawtygotthefatty:** im just glad kenma was the victim bc i wanted to try it but i dont like pain

 **akaashi:** you are literally so cute

 **shawtygotthefatty:**???????????????? thank u 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 where did this come from

 **akaashi:** idk i just felt like saying it

 **shawtygotthefatty:** i🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **fiji water:** 🔇HYPOCRITE ALERT🔇

 **enNOshita:** shhhhh let me be a human alarm

 **fiji water:** no

 **cryptid:** JUST BURPED (IM JAPANESE BTW)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend n i made a crackship so u guys have to deal with it now<3

**private chat**

**2 members: im baby, epic ninja fortnite**

**im baby:** what's the name of your libero?

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yaku?

 **im baby:** no no the other one

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ohhhh

 **epic ninja fortnite:** shibayama yuuki . hes a 1st year

 **im baby:** ok thanks👁️👁️

 **epic ninja fortnite:** why do u ask

 **im baby:** ,,no reason

 **epic ninja fortnite:** mhm  
  
  


\---  
  
  


 **small n angry:** i love ppls reactions to finding out the name of hp lovecraft's cat. they're always like "it can't be that bad" and then it is that bad

 **not the bayang:** i mean there's not too many bad things u can name a cat ,,, time to google

 **not the bayang:** HE NAMED IT WHAT

 **small n angry:** yeah♥️

 **pouty pants:** it's just a cat name how bad can it be

 **small n angry:** google it

 **pouty pants:** ok

**pouty pants:**

**small n angry:** yes keep going i need serotonin

 **thotsumu:** ya can't name a cat something That bad... right

 **thotsumu:** OH????????

 **sunarin:** i know the cat name and i had the same reaction when i saw it for the first time

 **sunarin:** ALSO i came out today lol

 **bamboo:** HECK UEAH GO YOU

 **sunarin:** thanks osamu made a cake 😋

 **small n angry:** CONGRAT

 **thotsumu:** HECK YEAH YA FUNKY LITTLE POGCHAMP

 **not the bayang:** OH THATS SO POG

 **sunarin:** TY GUYS BUT BACK TO THE CAT

**not the bayang added semisemi and no to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**not the bayang:** friends :D

 **no:** no

 **not the bayang:** oh

 **tendou=3:** SEMISEMI AND SHIRABITCH WHATS UP

 **no:** gas prices

 **fiji water:** tooru n i wouldnt know

 **bamboo:** LMAO RIGHT

 **bonk:** HOLDON IM CATRYNG STUF FI HAVE TO SAY THT ETHING

 **bonk:** ok back

 **bonk:** full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **no:** no

 **tendou=3:** do it.

 **no:** fine

 **semisemi:** semi eita, call me whatever, shiratorizawa, setter, 3rd year, and i don't have a fact because no. and i'm dating the other guy

 **no:** BITCH????????

 **bamboo:** ugh there's too much shiratorizawa here

 **fiji water:** nice to meet u, whatever :)

 **semisemi:** i-

 **no:** my name might me shirabu kenjirou, uh just my last name is possibly fine i guess?, i could go to shiratorizawa, i might be a setter, i'm maybe a 2nd year, and uh i probably have seen the color blue before and i'm dating that mf^

 **semisemi:** that's me

 **no:** they know

 **semisemi:** go away

 **no:** no

 **bamboo:** why was your only definite fact that you're dating the other mf

 **no:** because i like him i guess

 **pouty pants:** you saw the color blue when your team obliterated seijoh

 **bamboo:** SIR DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT

 **sunarin:** i have a camera👀

 **thotsumu:** okay regina george's mom

 **the cooler miya:** kinnie

 **sunarin:** HUH????????????

 **thotsumu:** KINNIE

 **the cooler miya:** KINNIE

 **omiomi~:** KINNIE

 **toyota camry:** KINNIE

 **sunarin:** what do i even say to that

 **sunarin:** i don't kin regina george's mom

 **epic ninja fortnite:** oh are we kin assigning again? **_@small n angry_** you're regina george

 **small n angry:** why????????????????????????????????

 **epic ninja fortnite:** the way u just let me n tora fight in first year was basically the way regina george was during the burn book chaos

 **small n angry:** i

 **small n angry:** yeah that's fair

 **no:** i kin assign goshiki the beatles

 **no:** all of them

 **not the bayang:** what why

 **semisemi:** probably the hair

 **no:** the hair

 **no:** STOP SAYING THINGS BEFORE I DO HOE

 **semisemi:** NO MF

 **rubio con papas fritas:** oh i like these ones

 **thotsumu:** SAMU THREW A BUTTER KNIFE AT ME. I AM FILING FOR SIBLING DIVORCE.

 **no:** omg just say you're putting him up for adoption this isn't alabama

 **rubio con papas fritas:** new third favorite person in this group

 **bamboo:** tadashi is obviously first but whos seconf

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tenma but don't tell him

 **semisemi:** ** _@tenma_** 🥺

 **semisemi:** i'm assuming that's the right person

 **rubio con papas fritas:** okay nevermind i don't like you

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** KEIIIII🥺🥺

 **rubio con papas fritas:** go plan your wedding

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** i have literally no idea what i'm doing lol

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** shoutout to saeko she is doing the absolute most

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Poggers

 **bonk:** HI TENMA

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** HI SHOUYOU

 **rubio con papas fritas:** great now i have to deal with that

 **no:** me showing up to practice and tendou is there

 **tendou=3:** i have dirt on you.

 **no:** oh?

 **tendou=3:** ill dm

 **no:** OH

 **no:** i take back my words, tendou is my favorite upperclassman

 **semisemi:** excuse-

 **no:** you don't count i'm biased towards you

 **semisemi:** thanks i guess

 **no:** i would say no problem but it is a problem <3

 **semisemi:** crusty mf<3

 **no:** right back at you<3

 **pouty pants:** do they actually like each other

 **tendou=3:** probably idk

 **semisemi:** i kin assign tendou as clone high jfk

 **tendou=3:** i-

 **tendou=3:** WUATCH👁️ MEEE😼 HOULD🙈MEEE🦶SOIGHN🧍‍♂️MOIY👩‍🦲CAGHUST🦧FOER👾MEEE🥚WHEUALLLLL😩MEEEEEEEE-🧎‍♂️

 **semisemi:** the fact that you just have that ready to send at any moment further proves my point

 **tendou=3:** i have a notes app note of tik tok copypastas

 **tendou=3:** dont johnny test me

 **future tsukishima:** i have one too lmao glad im not alone

 **tendou=3:** 😋😋😋😋

 **bonk:** kenma is your mouth ok

 **epic ninja fortnite:** im probably never gonna recover

 **akaashi:** he'll be fine

 **semisemi:** i would ask what happened but do i really want to know?

 **akaashi:** he ate hot cheetos and altoids at the same time

**epic ninja fortnite added yuuki=3 to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

\---

**private chat**

**2 members: epic ninja fortnite, im baby**

**im baby:** i hate you. /j

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ty ;)

\---

 **bonk:** OH?

 **small n angry:** don't yell at him

 **yuuki=3:** oh?

 **small n angry:** son

 **yuuki=3:** father

 **tendou=3:** A TWIN ?? CAN I FORM MY OWN CULT

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** how about you form an original idea?

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** THAT WAS SO MEAN IM SO SORRY

 **future tsukishima:** YACHIBJHFVHGVWGHF

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i'm so proud

 **enNOshita:** perfect person to take kiyoko's job

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** guys pls

 **tendou=3:** ok whatever i had a good new name idea anyway >:( /lh

**tendou=3 changed their name to satori f. kennedy**

**satori f. kennedy:** thank u semi<3

 **semisemi:** eat shit and die

 **satori f. kennedy:** if u say so😩

 **semisemi:** um anyways

 **cryptid:** HI NEW PEOPLE IM NOYA I SET FIRES FOR FUN

 **yuuki=3:** oh ??

 **cryptid:** ARE U SHY👉👈

 **satori f. kennedy:** HIIIIIIIII

 **small n angry:** y'all i literally just said not to yell

 **sunarin:** atsumu i am not a fan of the fact that your pfp is the hitachiin twins

 **thotsumu:** JHBEHJFBCJHD NOOOO IM JUST REWATCHING OHSHC

 **small n angry:** miya. shut up.

 **satori f. kennedy:** wheres our intro bot

 **bonk:** i have school off today so im hanging out with tobio so naturally we are not on our phones but ill say the thing

 **bonk:** full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **bonk:** in the introductions channel

 **yuuki=3:** okay

 **yuuki=3:** shibayama yuuki, uh you can call me yuuki, nekoma, libero, 1st year, fun fact i speak spanish and i'm single

 **cryptid:** HABLAS ESPAÑOL

 **yuuki=3:** si

 **cryptid:** THATS SO POG

 **yuuki=3:** thank you

 **yuuki=3:** sorry i'm kinda nervous

 **bonk:** u can read through who everyone is in the introductions channel :D

 **yuuki=3:** okay

 **yuuki=3:**...sakusa? and ushijima? and komori?

 **yuuki=3:** i'm a little intimidated lol

 **toyota camry:** sakusa is the least intimidating person ever don't worry abt him

 **yuuki=3:** okay

 **omiomi~:** whatd i miss

 **ushiwaka:** hello yuuki

 **yuuki=3:** hi

 **omiomi~:** three new people ? ew

 **omiomi~:** i like the one with the =3 face tho

 **yuuki=3:** thanks

 **toyota camry:** HEY WAIT HOW AM I INTIMIDATING

 **yuuki=3:** you're the top highschool libero and as a libero i'm a little scared but honored at the same time

 **toyota camry:** ok im calling u best friend yuuki

 **yuuki=3:** oh okay

 **toyota camry:** no objections we;re besties now

 **toyota camry:** o you agreed .pog

 **yuuki=3:** lol

 **no:** i see how it is

 **toyota camry:** ur kind of a bitch so

 **semisemi:** LMFAO

 **no:** yeah tbh

 **bonk:** well we know itachiyama's most chaotic person

 **dollar tree aang:** oh i have received a lot of info recently . the list is expanding

 **bonk:** pog


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my photoshop skills

**epic ninja fortnite:** it is literally so cold i'm so mad rn

 **yuuki=3:** i love the cold

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i cannot relate but that's fair

 **epic ninja fortnite:** at least school is cancelled bc snow

**thotsumu changed the cooler miya's name to osmellmu**

**osmellmu changed thotsumu's name to stinktsumu**

**osmellmu:** i hate it here

 **not the bayang:** TENDOU BROUGHT A BABY (FAKE) TO PRACTICE AND SEMI JSUT RIPPED THE HEAD OFF

 **not the bayang:** HES SETTING IT . OH MY

 **no:** i hate this team i really do

 **no:** /j

 **not the bayang:** SEMI AND TENDOU ARE PEPPERING WITH THE HEAD I CANT

 **no:** rest in pieces, baby jonathan

 **no:** literally

 **osmellmu:** why do yall have practice theres no school . go to sleep . do better

 **no:** boarding school things

 **not the bayang:** SEMI JUST SET THE BABY HEAD AND IT HIT OUR COACH AND THERE WAS SILENCE FOR A FEW SECONDS AND TENDOU JUST LOOKS AT COACH AND GOES "so what do you do for a living?"

 **no:** i'm quitting the team bye

 **bamboo:** every day i am thankful i did not go to shiratorizawa. every day.

 **ushiwaka:** a horrible decision, really

 **bamboo:** i literally didn't ask

 **bamboo:** i wouldnt have passed the entrance exam anyway

 **satori f. kennedy:** the only person on our team who did is shirabu

 **satori f. kennedy:** the rest of us are there on sports scholarships

 **no:** and i'd do it again

**not the bayang:** _USHIJIMA JUST SPIKED THE BABY_

**no:** tendou just ran outside with the baby and dropped it in front of a random girl and she started crying

 **omiomi~:** what is wrong with yalls team

 **no:** pretty much everything. plus we have tendou so

 **satori f. kennedy:** BYE IM GONNA BLOCK THE BABY

 **semisemi:** the baby head is really fun to practice with and i'm angry about it

 **cryptid:** THIS MORNING AT THE STORE SOME GIRL NOTICED THAT I GO TO KARASUNO BC I WAS WEARING THE TEAM JACKET AND SHE ASKED IF I KNEW NISHINOYA

 **cryptid:** I SAID NO

 **satori f. kennedy:** valid

 **not the bayang:** hi tendou

 **satori f. kennedy:** hi tendou

 **not the bayang:** wow?

 **dollar tree aang:** why did she ask who's trying to steal my bffl🔪

 **cryptid:** IDK MAN I GUESS IM POPULAR OR SOMETHING

 **bonk:** noya do u have a secret admirer?

 **cryptid:** I HOPE NOT THATD BE WEIRD

**captain kita changed sunarin's name to miyarin**

**miyarin:** HUH?????

 **miyarin:** ,,,i like it

 **miyarin:** oh this reminds me . earlier today osamu and i were fighting abt whether or not it would be miya kiyoomi or sakusa atsumu

 **captain kita:** what did ya decide on

 **osmellmu:** i said sakusa atsumu and rin said miya kiyoomi

 **captain kita:** ** _@stinktsumu @omiomi~_** well?

 **omiomi~:** miya kiyoomi

 **stinktsumu:** miya kiyoomi

 **osmellmu:** DAMMIT

 **miyarin:** I TOLD YOU

**satori f. kennedy added vague frog to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**—-**

**private chat**

**2 members: satori f. kennedy, not the bayang**

**not the bayang:** tendou what the fuck

 **satori f. kennedy:** love ya tsutomu!

 **not the bayang:** NO YOU DONT

 **not the bayang:** IM GONNA EMBARRASS MYSELF SO BAD

 **satori f. kennedy:** shoot ur shot kiddo !

**not the bayang:** _SATORI_

—-

 **bonk:** this is just becoming the "every japan school vbc" group chat

 **vague frog:** OH ?

 **yuuki=3:** lol those were my exact words when i got added too

 **no:** tendou has airheads so i asked if i could have one and he pet my forehead and went "you have one right here"

 **satori f. kennedy:** did i lie

 **not the bayang:** i mean he is the only person on our team that's not here on a sports scholarship

 **no:** fr

 **bonk:** who is vague frog . i like that name

 **fiji water:** i like that laugh . heheheh

 **bonk:** ty suga very cool

 **bonk:** _ **@vague frog** _its introduction time . full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **vague frog:** 👁️👁️

 **vague frog:** OK

 **vague frog:** KOGANEGAWA KANJI, KOGANE IS WHAT MY TEAM CALLS ME :D, DATE TECH, SETTER, 1ST YEAR, AND FUN FACT I LIKE SENDING MY FRIENDS VAGUE FROG VIDEOS AT 3AM WHICH IS WHY THIS IS MY USERNAME

 **ushiwaka:** oh goshiki has mentioned the vague frog videos before

\---

**private chat**

**2 members: ushiwaka, not the bayang**

**not the bayang:** IM GONNA CRY I HATE TENDOU

 **ushiwaka:** i'm assuming that is sarcasm

 **not the bayang:** it is but still

 **ushiwaka:** oh wait

 **ushiwaka:** you have a crush on koganegawa right?

 **not the bayang:** YEAH

 **ushiwaka:** is that why tendou added him?

 **not the bayang:** probably

 **not the bayang:** i will admit tendou is a good matchmaker but pls i am sobbing

 **ushiwaka:** don't cry i will throw happiness at you

 **not the bayang:** im only crying on the inside and its mostly just panicking

 **ushiwaka:** do you want me to bring you soda?

 **not the bayang:** if its not too much trouble sure

 **ushiwaka:** ok i'm coming

\---

 **vague frog:** GLAD TO KNOW IM MEMORABLE

 **satori f. kennedy:** yes very ;)

\---

**private chat**

**2 members: satori f. kennedy, not the bayang**

**not the bayang:** SATORI PLEASE

 **satori f. kennedy:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **not the bayang:** GRR

\---

 **vague frog:** ANYWAYS YEAH THATS ME :D

 **toyota camry:** are we just like collecting vbc members from each school? is this like pokemon?

 **toyota camry:** if yall ever decide you want kamomedai in here, hoshiumi is my bestie

 **bonk:** ill keep that in mind

**semisemi:**

**no:** aw

 **semisemi:** was that at the baby, tendou, or me

 **no:** the baby.

 **no:** kidding it was you

 **semisemi:** that's gay

 **no:** sure is

 **satori f. kennedy:** shut the hell your mouths

 **toyota camry:** hanging out with the miyas is always a mistake

 **toyota camry:** this applies to all 4 of them

 **vague frog:** MIYA QUADRUPLETS?

 **toyota camry:** no theres the twins , kiyoomi (atsumus bf) and rintarou (osamus bf)

 **vague frog:** OH POG !!

 **cryptid:** CAPSLOCK BUDDY?

 **vague frog:** YEAH !! :D

 **cryptid:** FINALLY IM GLAD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE . U BETTER BE FULL TIME CAPS LOCK

 **vague frog:** IVE NEVER TURNED THEM OFF ;D

 **cryptid:** I DID ONCE WHEN MORI SHOCKED ME

 **cryptid:** NEVER AGAIN THO

 **vague frog:** COMPLETELY FAIR

 **small n angry:** and id do it again bop bop

 **not the bayang:** shirabu has joined the disaster that is practicing with the head of a baby

 **vague frog:** HI GOSHIKI :D

 **not the bayang:** hi! :)

 **satori f. kennedy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\---

**private chat**

**2 members: satori f. kennedy, not the bayang**

**satori f. kennedy:** that was a very enthusiastic "hi", son

 **not the bayang:** im disowning myself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would just like to say, 90% of things in this book are based on real conversations between me and my incredibly cursed friend group

**miyarin:** osamu says "yuge" instead of huge

 **osmellmu:** LEAVE MY ACCENT ALONE

 **miyarin:** no.

 **dollar tree aang:** ok so the main schools i can remember that we are missing people from are johzenji, nohebi, and kamomedai

 **toyota camry:** can i add hoshiumi

 **dollar tree aang:** ask shouyou

 **bonk:** sure i hate him

 **toyota camry:** uh

 **toyota camry:** so is that a yes

 **bonk:** yeah

 **toyota camry added kourai** 😼 **to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

 **bonk:** should i change the server name so it's more formal?

 **epic ninja fortnite:** absolutely not we are chaotic and it needs to be known

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** omg smirking cat buddy

 **kourai** 😼 **:** im probably better than you

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** ok did i ask

 **kourai** 😼 **:** oK diD i AsK

 **toyota camry:** im stealing shouyous line

 **toyota camry:** introduce urself. full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **bonk:** HEY

 **pouty pants:** lmaoooo

 **bonk:** youre supposed to side with me :>(

 **bonk:** NO

 **future tsukishima:** omg weve both done that

 **kourai** 😼 **:** hoshiumi kourai i dont care what you call me i go to kamomedai im an outside hitter and the ace 😼 im a 2nd year and fun fact i dont like the other guy with the smirking cat emoji in his name also im dating someone from my team so thats that oh and komori is my bestie

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i mean this in the nicest way possible, you sound like a 12 year old

 **pouty pants:** since when are you nice

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i'm only mean to people i care about

**pouty pants:**

**pouty pants:** since when do you care about me

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i don't wanna talk about it

 **cryptid:** HELLO GAMERS WELCOME TO NISHINOYA YUU'S OVERTHINKING HOURS. TODAYS EPISODE: I HATE MY VOICE.

 **not markiplier:** no.

 **lego movie:** no.

 **fiji water:** no.

 **dollar tree aang:** no.

 **enNOshita:** no.

 **im baby:** no.

 **pouty pants:** no.

 **bonk:** no.

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no.

 **future tsukishima:** no.

 **small n angry:** no.

 **yuuki=3:** ok wait may i express a Thought

 **yuuki=3:** i think all voices are neat n they're all special in their own ways n we should love all of them

 **yuuki=3:** except brendon urie

 **cryptid:** BIG AGREE BUT MY BRAIN HATES ME SOMETIMES

 **cryptid:** ALSO LMAOOOOOOO

 **satori f. kennedy:** i have a voice. u have a voice. we have a voice. now on to bigger and better things— what are our opinions on stuffing children into leathered boots??????

 **no:** HUH????????????????????????????????????????????

 **not the bayang:** quitting this team. goodbye shiratorizawa. im moving to date tech.

 **vague frog:** YAYAYAYAA JOIN US :D

 **vague frog:** BTW HI GOSHIKI!

 **not the bayang:** hi kogane!

**vague frog:** _HI GOSHIKI!!!_

**not the bayang:** HI KOGANE!!!

\---

**private chat**

**2 members: satori f. kennedy, not the bayang**

**not the bayang:** is this flirting?

 **satori f. kennedy:** dude definitely

 **not the bayang:** oh

 **not the bayang:** idk what im doing

 **satori f. kennedy:** u and wakatoshi are so alike sometimes it scares me

 **not the bayang:** thank?????? you?????? so much?????

 **not the bayang:** but how do i do this

 **satori f. kennedy:** idk just . go w it

 **not the bayang:** ok

\---

 **kourai** 😼 **:** you guys have ushijima in here?

 **bonk:** yeah long story

 **rubio con papas fritas:** it's really not

 **bonk:** shut up

 **ushiwaka:** hello

 **kourai** 😼 **:** epic

 **satori f. kennedy:** yo se

 **satori f. kennedy:** billy la bufanda es una bufanda

 **satori f. kennedy:** no tiene dientes

 **cryptid:** NO PUEDE TOMAR NADA, ES UNA BUFANDA

 **satori f. kennedy:** no fue a ninguna parte🤚

 **pouty pants:** no please icant do this again im not strong enough

 **pouty pants:** anything but that mf scarf

 **kourai** 😼 **:** what

 **kourai** 😼 **:** how does their german equal to a scarf

 **cryptid:** THAT IS SPANISH.

 **kourai** 😼 **:** words are words. they mean what they mean.

 **cryptid:** I MEAN YEAH BUT STILL

 **enNOshita:** girl what happened at walmart

 **cryptid:** BEHEBFJHHDF WHAT

 **enNOshita:** i just drove by it and theres so many ambulances

 **im baby:** oh ??

 **im baby:** ill check the fire rescue scanner

 **enNOshita:** like a lot

 **im baby:** um is walmart on **{street name lol}**

 **enNOshita:** there's a fire in it.

 **im baby:** yeah i was abt to say that,

 **enNOshita:** it's on fire.

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** wait what

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** walmart is on fire??

 **enNOshita:** yeah.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** oh damn

 **epic ninja fortnite:** party in the miyagi walmart

 **kourai** 😼 **:** your not getting me anywhere near miyagi

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you're*

 **kourai** 😼 **:** i dont like you

 **rubio con papas fritas:** get in line

 **future tsukishima:** no.

 **dollar tree aang:** walmart is literally on fire and noya, chika, kino, and i are laughing

 **cryptid:** SOMEBODY CALL 911 SHAWTY FIRE BURNING ON THE DANCE FLOOR💃🕺💃🕺

 **enNOshita:** it's not even funny but like it is

 **enNOshita:** people couldve been hurt depending on the severity of the fire and we're making jokes

 **im baby:** it's lit!

 **cryptid:** BHJEBJHVJH

 **im baby:** ryuu just called saeko in here and went "first of all, walmart is on fire, second of all, can you use the word egg in a sentence?"

 **cryptid:** SHE SAYS IT LIKE "AYG" AND ITS WRONG

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Not how I wanted to find out about Walmart being on fire but it works I guess

 **yuuki=3:** i agree with kozume, party at the miyagi walmart

 **epic ninja fortnite:** kenma.

 **yuuki=3:** what

 **epic ninja fortnite:** it's kenma.

 **yuuki=3:** ok i'm sorry

 **epic ninja fortnite:** NO IM SORRY

 **yuuki=3:** NO I AM

 **im baby:** my heart cant take this

 **im baby:** oops wrong chat

\---

 **private chat:** 😋 **khs vbc baddies** 😋

**4 members: enNOshita, im baby, cryptid, dollar tree aang**

**enNOshita:** nice one kino

 **im baby:** SHUT

 **dollar tree aang:** it happens to the best of us

 **cryptid:** JSUT FLIRT ALREADY

 **im baby:** see i want to but my anxiety says no<3

 **cryptid:** ITS OK HISASHI, EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF SOMETHING

 **im baby:** even you?

 **crpytid:** NO.

 **dollar tree aang:** LMAOOOOO

 **im baby:** ok but how do i talk to attractive people

 **cryptid:** IMPLYING WE'RE NOT ATTRACTIVE😫😫

 **im baby:** NO BFF NOYA UR SEXC😋🥵

 **im baby:** but fr what am i doing

 **dollar tree aang:** just bc chika and i are dating doesnt mean we know how we did it

 **enNOshita:** truth

 **cryptid:** TAKE SOME TIPS FROM HOW THOSE MFS ARE DURING LUNCH ZOOMS 🥵

 **im baby:** LMAOOO alright thanks

\---

 **enNOshita:** the americans at the walmart be like STAND BACK🤺STAND BACK I SAY 🤺YOU PESKY JAPANESE PEOPLE🤺DONT U DARE TOUCH MY $1.99 RAVIOLI FOR ME AND THE WIFE🤺BACK UP U SINNERS🤺ERGH🤺

 **epic ninja fortnite:** BHJEBHJCVDH

 **bonk:** i forgot what ravioli was while reading that

 **bonk:** like actually

 **rubio con papas fritas:** idiot

 **bonk:** thanks!

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no problem!

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Walmart is literally on fire and the 4 of them are laughing hysterically

 **dollar tree aang:** ITS NOT FUNNY BUT IT IS

 **ur mom's punk gf:** There was a fire, Ryuu

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Did Nishi set it

 **cryptid:** I HAVE AN ALIBI, IVE BEEN HERE SINCE WE HEARD ABOUT IT FROM CHIKARA

 **enNOshita:** i can vouch for that, it probably wasnt noya

 **dollar tree aang:** i mean he couldve set it before he got here

 **cryptid:** DONT SNITCH

 **cryptid:** JKJK IT WASNT ME

 **yuuki=3:** lol

 **yuuki=3:** you guys should go make s'mores in the walmart fire

 **im baby:** HEBHJDBHJD

 **dollar tree aang:** great idea lets go gamers

 **enNOshita:** no<3

 **epic ninja fortnite:** PARTY AT THE MIYAGI WALMART

 **epic ninja fortnite:** could u imagine if a bunch of 15-18 year old volleyball players from different prefectures just showed up to this random burning walmart in miyagi

 **enNOshita:** that would be hysterical honestly

 **epic ninja fortnite:** fr


	29. Chapter 29

**private chat**

**3 members: satori f. kennedy, ushiwaka, vague frog**

**satori f. kennedy:** time to have a chat

 **ushiwaka:** why

 **vague frog:**?? HELLO

**satori f. kennedy named the group "get tsutomu a bf 2k20"**

**satori f. kennedy:** we are gathered here today to get our lil tsutomu a bf

 **ushiwaka:** he's 6 feet tall satori

 **satori f. kennedy:** ok and?

 **satori f. kennedy:** ahem anyways

 **vague frog:** WHY IS THE GROUP NAMED THAT?

 **ushiwaka:** most likely because we are getting tsutomu a boyfriend

 **ushiwaka:** or at least trying to

 **vague frog:** OH? DOES HE LIKE SOMEONE?

 **ushiwaka:** yes

 **satori f. kennedy:** i'll give you some hints: tall, setter, doesn't go to shiratorizawa, kinda dumb

 **vague frog:** HE LIKES KAGEYAMA?

**satori f. kennedy:**

**satori f. kennedy:** i mentioned dumb right?

 **vague frog:** YES

 **satori f. kennedy:** ok just checking

 **ushiwaka:** you failed to mention that the school he goes to is date tech

 **vague frog:** OH IM A TALL SETTER AT DATE TECH TOO!

 **vague frog:** THE ONLY ONE ACTUALLY

**vague frog:**

**vague frog:** WAIT

 **ushiwaka:** he likes you

 **vague frog:** OHHHHHHH

 **vague frog:** THATS CONVENIENT, CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT I LIKE HIM

 **ushiwaka:** that makes this easier then

 **satori f. kennedy:** good ! anyways i have movie tickets and goshiki was supposed to come with me but i suddenly am unable to go ! whatever shall i do ? perhaps he will ask you ?

 **vague frog:** I LIKE THIS IDEA VERY MUCH

 **ushiwaka:** he is probably going to ask you later today. say yes or die by my hand

 **vague frog:** SINCE WHEN DO YOU MEME

 **satori f. kennedy:** hes friends with me what did you expect

 **vague frog:** FAIR ENOUGH

—-

**not the bayang:**

**not the bayang:** pov: you're me and it's 3am

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** i don't like this pov

 **not the bayang:** no one likes this pov.

 **im baby:** NOAH NECK???????????

 **miyarin:** i love terrorizing everyone i know with noah neck . how to get aran mad 101

 **captain kita:** how to get both of us mad 101

 **miyarin:** its funnier to do it to aran because he won't literally kill me . you will .

 **captain kita:** IM NOT MEAN :(

 **miyarin:** NO YOURE JUST INTIMIDATING

 **no:** tendoah neck

 **not the bayang:** thank you to semi for making that photo and sending it to me, i hate it so much

 **semisemi:** yw

 **vague frog:** TENDOAH NECK??????/

 **bonk:** thanks! i hate it

 **future tsukishima:** FUK C

 **bonk:**?????????????

 **future tsukishima:** WECRACKED THE SOZIZA C KILELR DHCOKEDE

 **future tsukishima:** WECAERSVKEC THER ZOAIDICA KILLCCOE

 **future tsukishima:** WE CRKKCE FTHE OXIAC CKILE;V C

 **future tsukishima:** HOLDON HEAD VERY FULL THINKGING MANY THOUGHTS

 **future tsukishima:** google search zodiac killer

 **rubio con papas fritas:** 👁👁

 **omiomi~:** I SAW i was like 👁👁👁👁👁

 **kourai** 😼 **:** i dont know anything about the zodiac killer what happened

 **future tsukishima:** the 340 cypher has been cracked

 **kourai** 😼 **:** idk what that is but pog

 **future tsukishima:** buzzfeed unsolved has a video abt good ol zodiac . highly recommend

 **future tsukishima:** 340 cypher has been solved but we still don't know wtf is happening with z13 and z32

 **yuuki=3:** this crime talk is reminding me, did you guys ever find out what happened to walmart?

 **cryptid:** IT WASNT ME

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** ok 2 charges of arson

 **cryptid:** LISTEN

 **enNOshita:** yachi stop hanging out with the tsukishimas

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** no they're fun

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** yeah !!

**not the bayang:**

  
**not the bayang:** just thought i'd share

 **vague frog:** I LOVE THAT THANK YOU :D

 **not the bayang:** :))

—-

**private chat**

**2 members: no, satori f. kennedy**

**no:** he's so whipped

 **satori f. kennedy:** FRRRRRRRRR

—-

**private chat**

**2 members: not the bayang, vague frog**

**not the bayang:** hi kogane!

 **vague frog:** HI GOSHIKI :D

 **not the bayang:** ok so i have a question

 **vague frog:** ASK AWAY🤗

 **not the bayang:** ok so u don't have to but tendou was supposed to go to a movie with me later today but he can't because he has homework so i was wondering if u would maybe wanna go??

 **vague frog:** HECK YEAH ID LOVE TO

 **not the bayang:** :00 awesome !! the theatre is close to shiratorizawa so if u wanna meet at the school gate n we can walk together ?

 **vague frog:** SOUNDS GOOD TO ME !!

 **not the bayang:** ok awesome !! movie starts at 7 so i'd say be here at maybe 6-615?

 **vague frog:** I CAN DO THAT😋

 **not the bayang:** oh great !! see u then !!

 **vague frog:** YAY

—-

**private chat**

**3 members: ushiwaka, not the bayang, satori f. kennedy**

**not the bayang:** HE SAID YES

 **satori f. kennedy:** GOOD YOU BETTER TELL US EVERYTHING

 **ushiwaka:** yes i want to know how it goes

 **not the bayang:** i'll tell you guys Everything :))

 **satori f. kennedy:** as u should as u should

—-

 **kourai** 😼 **:** snail world

 **bonk:** what

 **kourai** 😼 **:** snail world

 **bonk:** ok

 **satori f. kennedy:** tempted to bring the baby head to practice again tomorrow

 **no:** PLEASE don't

 **satori f. kennedy:** ok i'm doing it

 **no:** i'm quitting.

 **semisemi:** good mf give me my position back 🙄🤚🏻

 **no:** you love me.

 **semisemi:** yes

 **osmellmu:** okay but why is kevin mcallister kind of a genius

 **osmellmu:** just saying

 **bamboo:** he is tho

 **bamboo:** no normal 8 year old could come up w the stuff he did 🤚🏻

 **osmellmu:** periodt

 **fiji water:** home alone 2 >>

 **osmellmu:** i disrespectfully disagree

**fiji water:**

**osmellmu:**

  
**fiji water:** wh

 **miyarin:** is that . me

 **osmellmu:** yes

 **miyarin:** why do u have me as a reaction image

 **osmellmu:** pretty

 **miyarin:** oh thanks

 **osmellmu:** yes

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **miyarin:** 🤚🏻🤚🏻

 **cryptid:** SAEKO BOUGHT FRUIT SNACKS

 **ur mom's punk gf:** I sure did

 **stinktsumu:** i forgot that home alone was lowkey gory

 **omiomi~:** it's not that bad but then again i'm completely desensitized to stuff like that

 **stinktsumu:** wish i could relate💔

 **vague frog:** KEVIN MCALLISTER IS LOWKEY THE SMARTEST CHILD EVER THO

 **stinktsumu:** yeah definitely

 **stinktsumu:** the scene with the nail tho is just 😬🤚🏻

 **vague frog:** BIG AGREE


	30. Chapter 30

**private chat**

**3 members: ushiwaka, not the bayang, satori f. kennedy**

**not the bayang:** AAAAAAAAAAAA

 **satori f. kennedy:** BITCHHHHH

 **ushiwaka:** did it go well?

 **not the bayang:** YES VERY AAAAAAAA

 **satori f. kennedy:** SPILL

 **not the bayang:** OKAY HOLD ON LET ME TYPE

 **not the bayang:** so we got snacks n stuff obviously and at one point during the movie he grabbed my hand and held it and i was like 🥺🥺🥺 and then after we were walking back and it was cold so he gave me his hoodie and i was again like 🥺🥺🥺 and then i kissed him on the cheek when he left and hedhsjsjfjsjf i am . losing it

 **not the bayang:** i'm still wearing his hoodie . also the entire time was great but thats just th best parts :,))

 **satori f. kennedy:** THATS SO CUTE PLEASE DATE HIM

 **not the bayang:** IM TRYING💔

 **ushiwaka:** ah young love

 **ushiwaka:** i expect a wedding invite

 **not the bayang:** we aren't even dating

 **satori f. kennedy:** yet

 **not the bayang:** yet

 **not the bayang:** but he's coming over on friday

 **ushiwaka:** oh yay. i definitely will not be watching through your dorm window and/or "accidentally" walking in

 **satori f. kennedy:** wakatoshi-

 **ushiwaka:** nope definitely not happening

 **not the bayang:**...you're going to, aren't you

 **ushiwaka:** yes

 **not the bayang:** fair

\---

 **toyota camry:** call me maybe is a good song and i think it's about time that we accept that

 **pouty pants:** no

 **toyota camry:** okay then don't

 **fiji water:** daily reminder that if you drive a prius, don't♥️

 **bamboo:** if you drive a prius literally don't breathe in my vicinity

 **fiji water:** fr

 **bamboo:** a few of y'all here give me prius vibes so i will be listing those

 **bamboo:** starting off: komori

 **toyota camry:** HUH?????????????????????

 **toyota camry:** literally no♥️

 **bamboo:** second: i'm sorry but suga . if you werent the one who brought up prius slander in the first place i would think you drive one

 **fiji water:** EXCUSE ME

 **fiji water:** friendship ended.

 **bamboo:** sorry bffl ily

 **fiji water:** ily2 bffl 

**bamboo:** ok third: asahi

 **cryptid:** IM OFFENDED ON HIS BEHALF

 **lego movie:** well you're not wrong

 **not markiplier:** wow?

 **not markiplier:** i can accept that

 **cryptid:** NO

 **cryptid:** WE SLANDER THE PRIUS HERE

 **not markiplier:** that's a mood

 **bamboo:** fourth on the list is kinoshita

 **im baby:** oh?

 **yuuki=3:** i don't see it tbh

 **im baby:** i proudly slander priuses, tyvm

 **bamboo:** okay whatever

 **bamboo:** fifth on the list is futakuchi from date tech

 **vague frog:** DFHJGSDFK YEAH HE HAS THOSE ~VIBES~

 **bamboo:** sixth on the list is takeda from karasuno

 **lego movie:** i-

 **lego movie:** i think he does drive a prius actually

 **bamboo:** LMAOOOOOOOO

 **yuuki=3:** well you got one right!

 **enNOshita:** good effort! never try again♥️

 **bamboo:** thxz

 **enNOshita:** < read username

 **pouty pants:** mall date

 **bonk:** mall date

 **fiji water:** without me ? ;(

 **pouty pants:** yes.

 **bonk:** BEHJHDJVJD

 **fiji water:** wow ok i see how it is

 **bonk:** suga ur acting like a chad

 **fiji water:** i- no♥️

 **akaashi:** can i add to the prius energy list

 **bamboo:** please do

 **akaashi:** okay hear me out

 **akaashi:** yaku

 **small n angry:** EXCUSE??????? ME??????????

 **akaashi:** look im just saying

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i could see that

 **small n angry:** wow.

 **small n angry:** betrayed by my own son

 **epic ninja fortnite:** im not ur son

 **small n angry:** ok son

 **epic ninja fortnite:** no

 **lev** 🥺 **:** does that make kenma my son too ?

 **small n angry:** absolutely yes

 **epic ninja fortnite:** that's enough eyesight for today . bye yall

**epic ninja fortnite is offline.**

**small n angry:** i am slowly rising to be the most chaotic person in this group

 **small n angry:** i'll never beat yuu tho

 **cryptid:** THATS RIGHT . KNOW YOUR PLACE /J

 **small n angry:** teaching my son yuuki to be chaotic so he'll rise on the list once im gone

 **yuuki=3:** i am not good at it

 **cryptid:** AW WHY NOT

 **yuuki=3:** being mean is not nice

 **cryptid:** OKAY KINOSHITA

 **im baby:** i-

 **im baby:** yeah

 **yuuki=3:** haha we're the same

 **im baby:** yes

 **small n angry:** you will learn someday, son

 **yuuki=3:** does that make kenma my brother?

 **small n angry:** yes

 **osmellmu:** ATSUMU SUCKS

 **omiomi~:** no

 **miyarin:** HE WONT PLAY GAME WITH ME AND OSAMU

 **miyarin:** ATSUMU SUCKS

 **osmellmu:** ATSUMU SUCKS

 **miyarin:** HES POISONING OUR WATER SUPPLY

 **osmellmu:** HE KILLED MY DOG

 **miyarin:** HE CALLED ME A SLUR IN WALMART

 **osmellmu:** ATSUMU SUCKS

 **miyarin:** ATSUMU ATE MY SON

 **miyarin:** MY BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY

 **miyarin:** HE SLURPED HIM DOWN LIKE A LITTLE SPAGHETTI NOODLE

 **miyarin:** HE DIDNT EVEN CHEW HIM

 **bamboo:** vore

 **miyarin:** MY BEAUTIFUL BABY SON. CONSUMED BY MIYA ATSUMU

 **omiomi~:** stop fighting

 **osmellmu:** WE ARENT FIGHTING

 **omiomi~:** dude

 **yuuki=3:** i'm so confused

 **small n angry:** yeah theyre just like that

 **im baby:** rest in pieces, baby miya

 **miyarin:** NO HE WAS SWALLOWED WHOLE

 **im baby:** rest in piece, baby miya

 **bamboo:** i was gonna correct u and then i realized the joke

 **stinktsumu:** I SLURPED BABY JOHN F. MIYA LIKE A SPAGHETTI NOODLE

 **miyarin:** I MISS MY SON, ATSUMU

 **stinktsumu:** HE WAS SO DELICIOUS MMMM

 **osmellmu:** OUR SON </3

 **omiomi~:** im so glad im not there right now

 **osmellmu:** ya should be upset we're having a great time

 **omiomi~:** im sure you are

 **semisemi:** tendou brought the baby head.

 **no:** im not there yet but yknow what i might just stay in my dorm today

 **no:** suddenly im sick. oh no what a shame

 **not the bayang:** now that's a mood

 **satori f. kennedy:** are you guys insulting my baby

 **no:** yes.

 **not the bayang:** yeah

 **satori f. kennedy:** bad idea

 **semisemi:** he's gonna throw the baby at you

 **satori f. kennedy:** baby grenade !!

 **yuuki=3:** baby grenade??

 **no:** baby grenade.

 **yuuki=3:** maybe baby grenade can be our always

 **no:** i-

 **no:** no

 **yuuki=3:** i couldn't resist

 **cryptid:** THANKS FOR THE IDEA TENDOU!

 **satori f. kennedy:** always happy to help out a fellow chaos brother✊

 **cryptid:** AMEN BROTHER✊

 **small n angry:** watch me make an actual baby grenade to bring to practice

 **small n angry:** i love terrorizing first years

 **yuuki=3:** yeah because you look like them

**small n angry:**

**kuroo** 😼😼 **:** BEHBSHJGSHJDGHJDG

 **epic ninja fortnite:** PLEASEEEEE

 **lev** 🥺 **:** SHIBAYAMA???????????????????

 **yuuki=3:** IM SORRY I HAD TO

 **small n angry:** i cant even be mad that was really good

 **small n angry:** my influence is rubbing off

 **yuuki=3:** 😋😋


	31. Chapter 31

**private chat**

**3 members: ushiwaka, satori f. kennedy, not the bayang**

**not the bayang:** just letting yall know kogane is here so dont like ruin my life or anything ok thx /lh

 **satori f. kennedy:** okay im on my way

 **not the bayang:** TENDOU

\---

 **bamboo:** ur favorite setter is back w another list

 **kourai** 😼 **:** your not even in my top 5 favorite setters tbh

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you're*

 **kourai** 😼 **:** dont you have to go be a bitch somewhere else

 **rubio con papas fritas:** not until tomorrow

 **bamboo:** mr vice president i am speaking

 **bamboo:** ahem anyways. today's list: who here could beat a victorian child in a fight

 **bamboo:** now you might be thinking, "tooru, victorian children are weak, everyone here could beat one in a fight"

 **bamboo:** but have we considered the fact that these kids basically drank cocaine if they had a cough, among other crazy remedies and lifestyles? they are stronger than they look and it takes a special talent to be stronger than one of those mfs

 **enNOshita:** why are we always slandering victorian children

 **bamboo:** they deserve it.

 **bamboo:** number 1: suga ofc

 **fiji water:** ty bffl

 **bamboo:** np bffl

 **bamboo:** second is shirabu

 **no:** yeah. goshiki strangely reminds me of a victorian child. do what you will with that statement

 **not the bayang:** um????

 **bamboo:** *chantal claret voice* well ok then!

 **bamboo:** anyways next on the list is nishinoya

 **cryptid:** YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT

 **fiji water:** he's probably fought an actual child before

 **bamboo:** next up is aone from date tech

 **bonk:** NO.

 **vague frog:** HE WOULD LITERALLY NEVER. TAKE HIM OFF RN.

 **vague frog:** THIS IS SLANDER AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT

 **bonk:** OIKAWA REMOVE HIM RN OR IM JOINING TOBIO IN FIGHTING YOU

 **pouty pants:** do i finally have an excuse

 **bamboo:** im not saying he WOULD fight a child im just saying that he COULD if he wanted to and he would win

 **bamboo:** anyways second to last is yaku

 **small n angry:** periodt

 **yuuki=3:** yaku fights middle schoolers for fun

 **small n angry:** prove it <3

 **yuuki=3:** source: he's yaku

 **small n angry:** yknow what? thats fair

 **bamboo:** my next and final contestant is me myself and i . i would fight a child . ty

 **bamboo:** ok thats the list (so far at least)

 **bamboo:** now i want to ask hoshiumi who his top 5 favorite setters are bc im angry im not one of them

 **kourai** 😼 **:** hold on

 **bamboo:** and you can't list your own teammates

 **kourai** 😼 **:** k

 **kourai** 😼 **:**  
1\. akaashi (fukurodani)  
2\. kozume (nekoma)  
3\. miya (atsumu) (inarizaki)  
4\. kageyama (karasuno)  
5\. shirabu (shiratorizawa)

 **pouty pants:** oh thanks

 **fiji water:** damn bffl we both didnt make the cut😔✊

 **bamboo:** it's ok bffl we know we're great😔✊

 **epic ninja fortnite:** every time someone calls me by my last name i lose 5 years off of my lifespan

 **kourai** 😼 **:** k whatever

 **akaashi:** why am i first

 **kourai** 😼 **:** why not

 **akaashi:** ok

 **osmellmu:** careful you might fuel atsumu's ego even more

 **stinktsumu:** PUT ME HIGHER.

 **kourai** 😼 **:** literally no

 **cryptid:** RANK THE LIBEROS

 **kourai** 😼 **:** ok

 **kourai** 😼 **:**  
1\. komori (itachiyama)  
2\. nishinoya (karasuno)  
3\. akagi (inarizaki)  
4\. yaku (nekoma)  
5\. yamagata (shiratorizawa)

 **cryptid:** SECOND PLACE BAY BEE

 **toyota camry:** thanks bestie

 **kourai** 😼 **:** ok

 **toyota camry:** wow

 **pouty pants:** why are we acting like hoshiumi's rankings are like official rankings or smth

 **kourai** 😼 **:** keep talking like that and ill remove you from my favorite setters list

 **pouty pants:** ok sorry

 **bamboo:** do middle blockers

 **kourai** 😼 **:** ok but i would like to preface this by saying that my true #1 pick goes to hirugami sachirou from my team bc he is very much my boyfriend and i am biased but you said not to do my team so

 **rubio con papas fritas:** how do you know the word "preface" but not the difference between "your" and "you're"

 **kourai** 😼 **:** do you ever shut up

 **rubio con papas fritas:** once a year for about an hour, yes

 **kourai** 😼 **:**  
1\. suna (inzairizaki)(lol)  
2\. kuroo (nekoma)  
3\. tendou (shiratorizawa)  
4\. tsukishima (karasuno)  
5\. aone (date tech)

 **bonk:** tsukishima bullies you and yet you still put him on the list . ur a good sport

 **kourai** 😼 **:** nothing i havent already heard

**bonk:**

**bonk:** are you ok?

 **kourai** 😼 **:** probably

 **miyarin:** HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT INZAIRIZAKI

 **kourai** 😼 **:** komori

 **miyarin:** how did komori find out.

 **toyota camry:** kiyoomi

**miyarin:** _SAKUSA KIYOOMI_

**omiomi~:** and id do it again

 **miyarin:** also why am i first ,,, no<3

 **kourai** 😼 **:** yes

 **osmellmu:** yes

 **stinktsumu:** yes

 **omiomi~:** yes

 **toyota camry:** yes

 **kourai** 😼 **:** didnt realize there was a suna simp squad

 **satori f. kennedy:** I AM HONORED TO BE INCLUDED THERE

 **epic ninja fortnite:** kuroo says thanks and his phone is dead

 **small n angry:** what a loser

 **vague frog:** AONE ON THE LIST . AS YOU SHOULD AS YOU SHOULD

 **small n angry:** rank the aces

 **kourai** 😼 **:** why are we all asking me to rank things

 **kourai** 😼 **:** the rightful #1 for this one is Me but i cant do my own school so

 **kourai** 😼 **:**  
1\. sakusa (itachiyama)  
2\. ushijima (shiratorizawa)  
3\. bokuto (fukurodani)  
4\. kiryuu (mujinazaka)  
5\. azumane (karasuno)

 **cryptid:** I DISRESPECTFULLY DISAGREE AND I THINK ASAHI SHOULD BE FIRST

 **kourai** 😼 **:** k

 **stinktsumu:** omi where he belongs🤚🏻

 **akaashi:** good list

 **shawtygotthefatty:** I CAN ACCEPT THAT

 **epic ninja fortnite:** tora erasure

 **enNOshita:** I HATE TO INTERRUPT THIS BUT

 **enNOshita:** PLS I HAD SOME SAUSAGES AT LIKE 12:30 AND JUST NOW MY DAD GOES "did you like your sausages? i love sausages i keep some in the drawer and when i make scrambled eggs i heat up sausages with it" HES SO FUNNY AND ALL HE DOES IS EXIST

 **enNOshita:** OKAY CONTINUE

 **cryptid:** NO BC DADS ARE LITERALLY THE FUNNIEST PEOPLE EVER WITHOUT EVEN TRYING

 **enNOshita:** LITERALLY

 **enNOshita:** also hoshiumi u should rank the captains

 **kourai** 😼 **:** grr ok

 **kourai** 😼 **:**  
1\. ushijima (shiratorizawa)  
2\. kiryuu (mujinazaka)  
3\. kuroo (nekoma)  
4\. kita (inarizaki)  
5\. its a tie between futakuchi (date tech), sawamura (karasuno), and bokuto (fukurodani) and no im not choosing tyvm

 **fiji water:** disagree , put daichi first

 **kourai** 😼 **:** yo narcissus, it's an opinion

 **fiji water:** how is that narcissism ??????????

 **kourai** 😼 **:** yes

 **captain kita:** thanks :3

 **epic ninja fortnite:** kuroo says thanks again and his phone is still dead (he wont get up to charge it)

 **ushiwaka:** thank you hoshiumi

 **kourai** 😼 **:** ok


	32. Chapter 32

**enNOshita:** i got wendy's and my dad asked for chick fil a sauce

 **enNOshita:** at wendy's

 **bonk:** ur dad literally sounds like the funniest person ever

 **enNOshita:** he is and he doesn't even try

 **bonk:** also i just got braces and my face Hurts

 **rubio con papas fritas:** it's killing me too

 **bonk:** go be mean somewhere else i have metal on my teeth

 **bonk:** there is so much pressure on my teeth rn pls it feels weird to move my jaw

 **toyota camry:** then don't<3

 **bonk:** great idea why didn't i think of that !!

 **omiomi~:** they're even weirder when you get them off

 **stinktsumu:** omi ya had braces??????

 **omiomi~:** yeah

 **stinktsumu:** i need proof . rin ya got anything

 **miyarin:** yeah hold on

 **omiomi~:** wh

 **omiomi~:** how

 **miyarin:** a magician never reveals his secrets

 **osmellmu:** he stalked yer mom's facebook

 **miyarin:** OSAMU

 **osmellmu:** sorry love

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **bonk:** guys pls my teeth hurt

 **bamboo:** hold up there's a kid on our team who might be able to help

 **pouty pants:** kunimi never had braces

 **bamboo:** look i just want an excuse to unleash him ok

 **bamboo:** wait how tf did u know i was talking abt kunimi

 **pouty pants:** lucky guess ig

**pouty pants:**

**bamboo added socialcasualty to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**bamboo:** ah there he is

 **fiji water:** wow someone with a semi-normal username !

 **stinktsumu:** what's wrong with my username

 **fiji water:** a lot of things.

 **stinktsumu:** disagree

 **fiji water:** then die ig

 **socialcasualty:** what is this

 **fiji water:** hi welcome to mcdonalds may i take ur order

 **socialcasualty:** can i get uhhhh large fry with orange fanta

 **fiji water:** fanta machine broke

 **socialcasualty:** well tell it to work

 **bamboo:** kunimi !! do the intro tjing in the intro channel

 **bonk:** HEY HOLD ON JUST BC MY TEETH ARE PAINFUL DOESNT MEAN I CANT TYPE MY SIGNATURE LINE

 **bonk:** full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **socialcasualty:** kunimi akira, i literally c0uld not care less what you call me, aoba johsai, opposite hitter, 1st year, fun fact i think i've eaten bread before

 **socialcasualty:** dating kindaichi

 **bamboo:** son

 **socialcasualty:** no

 **satori f. kennedy:** WHERES MY SON

 **not the bayang:** father :D

 **bamboo:** kunimi why cant u be more like goshiki

 **socialcasualty:** don't say anything, akira, remember your karma

 **bamboo:** wow ok

 **bamboo:** iwa our son is going through his rebellious phase

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** good for him

 **bonk:** welcome to the squad we are incredibly chaotic and a bunch of simps

 **bonk:** i dont like the word simp but i rly cant think of another word to sum it up

 **socialcasualty:** fair enough

 **pouty pants:** suga is terrorizing me

 **fiji water:** i would never do such a thing

 **pouty pants:** 427 messages.

 **pouty pants:** i open messages and all 427 messages are the same stock photo of an avocado.

 **fiji water:** oh yeah that

 **fiji water:** in my defense it was like 2am and i had just chugged a monster

 **pouty pants:** and your immediate first thought after that was "i should send tobio 427 photos of an avocado"

 **fiji water:** i was very angry for some reason

 **pouty pants:** ok 

**fiji water:** shoutout to daichi for dealing with me . i am deeply sorry

 **lego movie:** i'm okay with putting up with you forever <3

 **fiji water:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **enNOshita:** twice in one day . why yall like this

 **socialcasualty:** oh are you the human alarm system guy

 **enNOshita:** that would be me yes

 **socialcasualty:** lit

 **enNOshita:** anyways @karasuno second years we should have another toothbrush session

 **im baby:** i'm down

 **bamboo:** let me join.

 **cryptid:** NO<3

 **dollar tree aang:** how

 **bamboo:** make a zoom or smth

 **im baby:** chikara has been typing for like 2 minutes now and the last time he did that it was terrifying so im scared for whats in store this time

 **enNOshita:** I WILL NOT MAKE A ZOOM FOR U TO JOIN US IN BRUSHIJG OUR TEETH UR JUST GONNA HAVE TO LIVE ALONE IN UR BATHROOM ALONE AND USE UR LITTLE TOOTHBRUSH WITH U, URSELF, AND U IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR U TO COME AS WELL SO PLEASE JUST BRUSH UR TEETH ALONE I FIND IT KINDA WEIRD THAT U WOULD LIKE TO SEE OUR SPIT FILLED MOUTHS AS WE FROLICK IN THE BATHRROM THE ZOOM WOULD ONLY LAST APP. 5 MINUTES ANYWAY DUE TO THE FACT THAT ITS SOLELY JUST US BRUSJING, MOUTH WASH, FLOSSING AND THEN BED PLEASE DO NOT JOIN US IN THIS ACTIVITY THAT EVERYONE DOES THAT U HAVE BEEN DOING ALONE FOR THE PAST 18 YEARS I CANT HAVE THIS RN THANK U

 **bamboo:** BEHVHJVJHSVJHD i meant it as a joke omg

**kiyoko pinned a message to this channel.**

**enNOshita:** PLEASE DO NOT COME BACK TO ME WITH "i meant it as a joke omg" I FIND THAT INCREDIBLY SALTY AND U KNOW IT WASNT A JOKE U KNOW IT FOR A FACT IT WAS NOT A JOKE WHETHER IT WAS OR NOT (it wasn't) DO NOT ANSWER IN THAT TONE AND ACCEPT THE FACT U CANNOT BE WITH US WHILE WE DO SOMETHING PRIVATE THE BATHROOM IS NOT A PLACE FOR MANY PEOPLE AND HAVING ANY DEVICE IN THERE MAKES ME EEK I DONT LIKE IT AND I FEEL DISTURBED WITH ANYTHING IN THERE I NEED TO GET IN THE FAST WHILE I MEDITATE BY BRISHUNF I LOVE TO BRUSH BUT THIS ISNT WHAT THATS ABOUT ITS ABOUT U NOT PARTICIPATINF AND UNDERTAANDING THANK U FOR UR CORPORATION AND NOT THANK U FOR THAT TONE I CANNOT BEAR THE FACT THAT U SAID THAT THABK U AGAIN

 **cryptid:** I AM LITERALLY CHOKING OF LAUGHTER RN

 **cryptid:** NOT KIDDING HELP

 **bamboo:** rest in rip man

 **enNOshita:** PLEASE DO NOT CALL ME A MAN AND IT WAS NOT I REPAEAR NOT A JOKE PLEASE DO NOT MAN ME U ARE THE MAN HERE EW MEN AND DONT CALL ME A MAN U HATE WOMEN DONT U THIS IS WHAT THIS IS ABT SINCE U ALWAYS SAY THAT ITS ANOTHER ONE OF UR SCHEMES CAUSE U HATE WOMEN

 **dollar tree aang:** IM SOBBING

 **bamboo:** WAHFGDSTYFSDJHFB I WAS TALKIGN TO NISHINOYA

 **captain kita:** hey y'all

 **enNOshita:** NO U WERENT IF U WERE U WOULD KNOW SO PLEASE DONT SAY THAT AGAIN ITS NOT A HARD CONCEPT U SAY IT OR U DONT IF U DONT SAY IT OK? WE DIDNT ASK THANK U FOR UR CORPORATION

 **bamboo:** WHY DO U HATE ME

 **captain kita:** bye y'all

**captain kita is offline.**

**miyarin:** HEWHRHKDFGDH PLSSSSSS THIS CONVERSATION IS SENDING ME

 **miyarin:** ENNOSHITA ARE YOU OKAY

 **cryptid:** WE'RE ALL HYSTERICALLY LAUGHING RIGHT NOW

 **cryptid:** HISASHI JUST CHOKED ON A CAPRI SUN STRAW

 **im baby:** as hisashi i can confirm that

 **yuuki=3:** oh that's hot

**cryptid:**

**dollar tree aang:**

**enNOshita:**

**im baby:**

**yuuki=3:** did i actually type that

 **yuuki=3:** i didn't think i did

 **yuuki=3:** whoops

\---

 **private chat:** 😋 **khs vbc baddies** 😋

**4 members: dollar tree aang, im baby, cryptid, enNOshita**

**cryptid:** TYPING BC WE DONT WANT SAEKO TO HEAR THE TEA

 **cryptid:** ANYWAYS _WTF WAS THAT_

 **im baby:** imfreaking out

 **enNOshita:** he played that off so well i'm impressed

 **im baby:** fr

 **dollar tree aang:** literally i could never that was so smooth

 **dollar tree aang:** just "whoops"

 **cryptid:** ITS KINDA FUNNY BUT ALSO LITERALLY SO SMOOTH

 **dollar tree aang:** fr

 **im baby:** ok saeko is gone we can tlak now

\---

 **socialcasualty:** i have a reason for skipping this time

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** a valid one?

 **socialcasualty:** now let's not get too ahead of ourselves here

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** just come to practice

 **socialcasualty:** ok i guess

 **bamboo:** WHY DO YOU ONLY LISTEN TO HIM

 **socialcasualty:** he's scarier if i don't listen

 **bamboo:** scarier than coach?????

 **socialcasualty:** coach doesn't count i swear he's hired a hitman on me before

 **epic ninja fortnite:** hate showing up to practice and actually having to practice

 **socialcasualty:** literally me

 **socialcasualty:** i get mad every time too as if it's something new

 **epic ninja fortnite:** do u play video games

 **socialcasualty:** yeah do u listen to hollywood undead

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah do u make up dumb excuses to skip practice

 **socialcasualty:** constantly all the time yeah

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i think we're gonna get along very well

 **socialcasualty:** cool


	33. Chapter 33

**kuroo** 😼😼 **:** FHABFJSJDJS PLEASE I JUST MADE MYSELF CRY LAUGHING CAUSE I WAS JUST NAMING MURDERERS TO MYSELF AND I LITERALLY WENT son of sam, ted bundy, morgan freeman HEHSHFAJDNFN

 **small n angry:** MORGAN FREEMAN???

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** IDK WHAT HAPPENED

 **future tsukishima:** son of sam was a bitch

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **:** yeah

 **kuroo** 😼😼 **changed their name to 83 protons**

 **83 protons:** ahem anyways

**shawtygotthefatty changed their name to bingus**

**bingus:** BINGUS

 **akaashi:** pls i cant take any more bingus

 **bingus:** NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH BINGUS

 **epic ninja fortnite:** this is a bingus loving household

 **akaashi:** :|

 **toyota camry:** just found out my first word was "bitch"

 **bonk:** NCMAJCJAJF WHAT

 **bonk:** mine was mom 😔 how boring of me

 **toyota camry:** smh my head . no flavor

 **stinktsumu:** my first word was "osamu" and i'm not even kidding

 **osmellmu:** mine was atsumu 🥸

 **bonk:** that's so cute what

 **stinktsumu:** i was a cute baby , that mf was ugly tho

 **osmellmu:** we had the same face.

 **stinktsumu:** ok and

 **stinktsumu:** also sometimes we'd run into mirrors bc we'd mistake our reflections for each other and tried to go hug the other but it was . A Mirror

 **bonk:** imagine being an only child on christmas like that's literally embarrasing . u just sit there alone on the floor opening presents . u don't even have to wait ur turn . every present under the tree is for u . ur parents only watch u . wtf

 **stinktsumu:** literally i could not imagine

 **future tsukishima:** it's more fun than it seems

 **epic ninja fortnite:** only child squad wya😋

 **future tsukishima:** 😋

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** 😋

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** yeah

 **satori f. kennedy:** I WANT A SIBLING

 **osmellmu:** take mine

 **not the bayang:** i want a sibling too :(

 **osmellmu:** ill literally give ya atsumu for free

 **akaashi:** idk if i want siblings or not they kinda scare me tbh

 **osmellmu:** as much as i hate atsumu i literally could not imagine life without that mf

 **akaashi:** you were literally just trying to give atsumu away

 **osmellmu:** and? i'd visit him

 **stinktsumu:** HDAJDJAKFJSK

 **akaashi:** also my first word was rice

 **osmellmu:** mood

 **no:** i have 2 brothers and i hate them both /hj

 **pouty pants:** i'm afraid of my older sister but she's cool ig

 **bonk:** i am also afraid of your older sister

 **lego movie:** i have four siblings

 **osmellmu:** my condolences

 **miyarin:** i have a little sister and she's kinda okay sometimes i think maybe

 **miyarin:** can we get back to first words tho . mine was literally just "hi" and i'd wave at everyone and everything and just go "hi" and i didn't say anything else for a solid month

 **osmellmu:** aw

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **enNOshita:** my first word was dog

 **miyarin:** that's so valid

 **omiomi~:** curled my curly hair

 **toyota camry:** how'd that go

 **omiomi~:** i look like shirley temple

 **toyota camry:** BFJSNFJSF

 **omiomi~:** also my first word was no

 **no:** same actually

 **no:** ik it's shocking

 **omiomi~:** wow i would've never expected that from u

 **no:** right i'm such a yes-man

 **no:** but fr is anyone actually surprised like i wouldn't expect anything else from me

**omiomi~:**

**omiomi~:** sneak peek of what i deal with on a daily basis

 **toyota camry:** HĘUGHĘ IT WAS IRONIC ERGH😏😡

 **toyota camry:** also why tf am i "buttface"

 **omiomi~:** it's what u deserve

 **toyota camry:** Ok.

 **kourai** 😼 **:** my bfs dog is mad that i'm getting cuddled rn and she isn't

 **kourai** 😼 **:** take that u furry loser

 **kourai** 😼 **:** also i tgink my first word was ass bc my brother was a bad influence

 **toyota camry:** we both had swear words as our first words 👺 meant 2b besties

 **kourai** 😼 **:** bark bark🤖

 **socialcasualty:** hey😏 *inhales dog*

 **ur mom's punk gf:** What the fuck

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** kunimi what

 **socialcasualty:** meow meow my little chinchilla

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** stop hanging out with makki and mattsun

 **socialcasualty:** spencer reid 🥵🥵

 **enNOshita:** agree

 **future tsukishima:** agree

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** agree

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Tenma and Tadashi have the same taste in guys

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** elaborate?

 **ur mom's punk gf:** The Tsukishima brothers and Spencer Reid

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** DHADJAKFJ YEAH

 **future tsukishima:** ,,,,,,yeah,,,

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tadashi are you going to leave me for spencer reid

 **future tsukishima:** ur my own personal spencer reid🥵

 **rubio con papas fritas:** thanks i think?

 **enNOshita:** i'm on the last few seasons of criminal minds and he looks extra spicy🥵

 **future tsukishima:** what's ur favorite spencer hair mine is season 12

 **enNOshita:** season 10 for sure

 **future tsukishima:** good choice

 **kourai** 😼 **:** bfs dog is still whining at me to move so she can receive cuddle . it will not be happening . this is my time thank u not so very much

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** fight the dog 🫀👅🫀

 **kourai** 😼 **:** can't i love her . she needs to back off rn tho it is Me Time

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** fair enough

 **omiomi~:** imgay

 **toyota camry:** Thank you Kanye, very cool!

 **omiomi~:** time 2 cry

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i forgot about "Thank you Kanye, very cool!" and now i'm mad that i remember it

 **toyota camry:** ur welcome

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no

 **no:** sorry that's trademarked

 **rubio con papas fritas:** literally didn't ask

 **no:** ok then die ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no you

 **no:** you make a good point

 **semisemi:** no one is dying i can't have this rn thank u

 **no:** even better point . i will accept that

 **semisemi:** u have no choice😍

 **no:** k

 **semisemi:** wow rude

 **no:** Ok.

 **bonk:** are we witnessing a divorce rn

 **no:** never gonna happen tyvm

 **bonk:** well ok then

 **cryptid:** IM AT DUNKIN' DONUT🧎🏻‍♀️

 **rubio con papas fritas:** exposing tadashi

**rubio con papas fritas:**

  
**future tsukishima:** NO

 **socialcasualty:** oh that's hot

 **rubio con papas fritas:** phone background material

 **future tsukishima:** NOOOOO

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** tadashi what is that

 **future tsukishima:** incredibly cursed

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** well yeah

 **socialcasualty:** that's what i look like when i'm woken up for school

 **socialcasualty:** or in general

 **socialcasualty:** i love sleeping i'm going to sleep rn bye y'all 🥸

 **enNOshita:** me

 **bamboo:** wow kunimi finally says smth and i miss it . the audacity

 **socialcasualty:** bye captain see u at practice (or not)

 **bamboo:** ur skipping again aren't you

 **socialcasualty:** idk yet

 **bamboo:** rudeass

**socialcasualty:**


	34. Chapter 34

**private chat:** 😋 **khs vbc baddies** 😋

**4 members: cryptid, dollar tree aang, enNOshita, im baby**

**im baby:** ok so yuuki and i hung out yesterday (as u know) n he kept smiling at me n he held my hand n did the thumb thing but i'm Still not sure if he likes me??

 **enNOshita:** kinoshita hisashi im going to kick your ass

 **im baby:** listen

 **cryptid:** OMFG IM GONNA K1LL YOU HISASHIIIIII

 **im baby:** IM DENSE OKAY

 **cryptid:** WELL YES BUT ACTUALLY NO

 **dollar tree aang:** kinoshita as your father i can say u definitely got ur smarts from me

 **im baby:** wow rude

 **dollar tree aang:** my pleasure

—-

 **no:** there's a chicken in the hallway?

 **no:** NEVERMIND

 **no:** NEVERMIND ITS A FUCKIN VULTURE

 **no:** HELP ITS SO UGLY

 **satori f. kennedy:** me when u show up for practice

 **no:** shut up you literally look like a used tampon

 **satori f. kennedy:** OKAY I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABT NOT BLACKMAILING YOU

 **no:** i'm not afraid anymore i'll just have eita beat you up

 **semisemi:** what i didn't agree to this

 **satori f. kennedy:** what's semi gonna do? play a song? make me wear eyeliner? hot topic headass

 **captain kita:** every day i regret downloading discord

 **enNOshita:** PLS IM AT TARGET WITH MY DAD AND HE JUST BENT DOWN TO LOOK AT A COFFEE MUG AND HE WENT "this is a most excellent coffee mug" I AM LITERALLY CRYING IN AISLE 7 RIGHT NOW

 **cryptid:** WHY IS HE SO FUNNY

 **enNOshita:** I DONT KNWO

 **semisemi:** desperately wishing i had blackmail on tendou

 **miyarin:** oh i might . hold on

 **semisemi:** wh

 **miyarin:** dmed u

 **semisemi:** WH

 **omiomi~:** a certain komori motoya has started good ol family drama ! again !

 **toyota camry:** this is like the 3rd time i've done this and it never gets old

 **bamboo:** spill

 **toyota camry:** ok so the backstory to this is that i am an instigator . i very much enjoy starting things and watching everything unfold . our entire family knows this and they always keep an eye on me during family gatherings . however on social media they cant do shit unless they block me but they know that would start even more drama

 **toyota camry:** this time i didnt do anything that severe but my grandpa posted smth homophobic on facebook and i congratulated him on coming out💕yeah he didnt like that very much

 **omiomi~:** it's literally hysterical but i keep getting texts from grandma that say "keep motoya under control"

 **bamboo:** i say u let him go feral

 **omiomi~:** that's the plan

 **no:** GUYS THE VULTURE IS STILL HERE

 **no:** WHY IS IT BY MY ROOM PLEASE

 **no:** EITA PLEASE COME SAVE ME

 **semisemi:** ok baby

 **enNOshita:** 🔇PDA ALERT🔇

 **bamboo:** befriend the vulture

 **no:** i am irrationally afraid of birds and am on the verge of tears so no thanks <3

 **bamboo:** ok then ill do it

 **socialcasualty:** you wont go within a mile of shiratorizawa but nice try

 **bamboo:** listen

 **socialcasualty:** listening

 **satori f. kennedy:** bit concerned that suna has the ability to blackmail me/????

 **miyarin:** look dont question it

 **satori f. kennedy:** i was gonna call u rin but idk if ur ok with tht

 **miyarin:** rin is reserved for osamu but rintarou is fine

 **satori f. kennedy:** poggers

 **toyota camry:** sakusa i just coughed how does that make u feel

 **omiomi~:** no♥️

 **bamboo:** how r yall cousins but still on a last name basis

 **omiomi~:** idk it's just a habit

 **toyota camry:** kiyoomi i just coughed how does that make u feel

 **omiomi~:** no♥️

 **omiomi~:** im so used to omi and sakusa that kiyoomi makes me feel like im in trouble. which is funny considering that no one calls me omi except atsumu but he addresses me by my first name more than most ppl so

 **stinktsumu:** 😋😋

 **enNOshita:** guys this may sound shocking but i just took a nap

 **im baby:** wow im so shocked u never do that

 **enNOshita:** ikr

 **osmellmu:** just opened facebook and i swear that komori is trying to get his grandfather to kill him

 **omiomi~:** sigh whatd he do now

 **toyota camry:** JFHGKJDFGB I POSTED A STATUS THAT SAID "reminder that i am very gay <3" AND HE DID NOTTTTTT LIKE THAT

 **socialcasualty:** your family reunions must be fun

 **omiomi~:** pros of family reunions: watching komori start 3 different types of family drama, free food

 **omiomi~:** cons of family reunions: watching komori start 3 types of family drama, homophobic grandfather who wants me to get a girlfriend (not happening), im not allowed to wear a mask bc "theyre family kiyoomi theyre gonna find it rude"

 **socialcasualty:** why would they find it rude that ur wearing a mask wtf ,, anyways fight them

 **omiomi~:** im too scared to fight them but luckily komori exists

 **toyota camry:** i am the highlight of family reunions

 **bonk:** wait do family reunions actually exists i thought those were only in movies?????

 **toyota camry:** unfortunately they are real <3

 **bonk:** what

 **im baby:** dont worry hinata, i discovered like 3 weeks ago that rodeos are a real thing 

**bonk:** RODEOS ARE A REAL THING????????????????????????

 **fiji water:** HEY UGLIES GOT MY PERMIT GUESS WHO CAN DRIVE NOW

 **osmellmu:** i literally have my license already and im like a year younger than you

 **fiji water:** DRIVING IS SCARY OK

 **omiomi~:** doing better than me . havent even started studying for my permit and ill be 17 in 3 months

 **fiji water:** ill be 19 in june,

 **omiomi~:** oh.

 **cryptid:** ELDERLY MF 

**cryptid:** HOW U GONNA SAY DAICHI BELONGS IN A RETIREMENT HOME WHEN UR LITERALLY 6 MONTHS OLDER

 **fiji water:** listen

 **cryptid:** UR THE ONE W GREY HAIR . HEADASS

 **fiji water:** AND I STILL LOOK GOOD TF

 **cryptid:** PERIODT THO

 **miyarin:** jsyk, i could blackmail all of u

 **fiji water:** that is terrifying thank u

 **no:** prove it

 **miyarin:** tendou didnt know what a hot dog was until he was 11

 **no:** omg

 **satori f. kennedy:** HOW DID U FIND THAT OUT UM

 **miyarin:** send requests besties <3

 **akaashi:** anything on me ?

 **miyarin:** "am i gay quiz" searched frequently in ur first year of high school

 **akaashi:** um<3

 **miyairn:** ok this next one is just because

 **miyarin:** atsumu almost absorbed osamu in the womb

 **stinktsumu:** WHGEHDGFHD HOW DID U FIND OUT ABT THAT 

**miyarin:** ur mom is my homie

 **osmellmu:** and i told u

 **miyarin:** that too

 **bamboo:** this concerns me and thats coming from Me

 **miyarin:** tyty i am great


	35. Chapter 35

**private chat**

**3 members: not the bayang, satori f. kennedy, ushiwaka**

**not the bayang:** me??? dating koganegawa??? koganegawa dating me??????

 **satori f. kennedy:** DEADASS??????

 **not the bayang:** yes :,)

 **ushiwaka:** very proud of you both

 **satori f. kennedy:** YAY GO CHILDREN !!

 **not the bayang:** :))))

\---

 **miyarin:** the twins accents get stronger when they're arguing

 **miyarin:** just thought i'd share

 **captain kita:** are they arguing right now

 **miyarin:** yes.

 **bamboo:** why does inarizaki have so much drama . why can't our team have drama

 **socialcasualty:** do u even pay attention to our team

 **bamboo:** sometimes

 **socialcasualty:**...

 **socialcasualty:** ok do i gotta spill everything then

 **bamboo:** PLEASE

 **socialcasualty:** yahaba is turning mad dog into a lap dog

 **socialcasualty:** makki and mattsun had to be talked out of starting a riot in the cafeteria

 **socialcasualty:** watari's girlfriend cheated on him

 **socialcasualty:** i have 30 missing assignments

 **socialcasualty:** iwaizumi cried in the locker room a few days ago bc hes "so in love"

 **socialcasualty:** kindaichi is hot, as per usual

 **socialcasualty:** and uhhhh youre the same as always so

 **bamboo:** IWA???????

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** starting a petition to put kunimi down, the benefits of killing him would be i would get bullied way less

 **bamboo:** kunimi,,,, thank u my child

 **socialcasualty:** ok

 **bamboo:** also is watari ok

 **socialcasualty:** he doesnt seem too bothered but we r all making sure hes doing good

 **bamboo:** ok good

 **kourai** 😼 **changed their name to cute pelican**

 **cute pelican:** can i add bf

 **bamboo:** yes king embrace your insecurities !!

 **cute pelican:** WHAT TF

 **bamboo:** pelican king😍

 **cute pelican:** IM GONNA EAT YOUR KIDS SHITTYKAWA

 **bamboo:** HOW-

 **cute pelican:** CAN I ADD MY MF BOYFRIEND!!!!!

 **bonk:** hmm

 **cute pelican:** he has a dog

 **bonk:** will he supply us with dog photos

 **cute pelican:** he said yes

 **bonk:** then i will allow it

**cute pelican added dogboy to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**dogboy:**

**cute pelican:** WHY IS THAT THE FIRST TJING YOU SEND BYE I WANT A DIVORCE

 **miyarin:** PLEASE WHAT IS THAT

 **dogboy:** Yeah

 **bonk:** introduce urself. full name and what you want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact . also if ur dating someone that's helpful to include

 **dogboy:** Hirugami Sachirou, first and last name are both fine, Kamomedai, middle blocker, 2nd year, I have a dog and I'm dating Kourai

 **cute pelican:** as u should

 **stinktsumu:** use lowercase. do better.

 **dogboy:** No❤️

 **future tsukishima:** just finished criminal minds

 **omiomi~:** sorry for ur loss

 **future tsukishima:** i am crying so hard rn

 **future tsukishima:** no picture can describe the intensity of what i'm going through right now. i'm broken. i'm shattered. nothing can compare. i'm  
e m p t y

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tadashi.

 **stinktsumu:** eat a snickers

 **stinktsumu:** yer not u when yer hungry

 **future tsukishima:** im gonna strangle you.

 **future tsukishima:** ok bye i'm gonna go drown my sorrows with indila's entire discography

 **socialcasualty:** me

 **stinktsumu:** osamu claims he doesn't like hanging out with me and then spends all day in my room 😃

 **osmellmu:** yeah

 **stinktsumu:** ya little hypocrite

 **osmellmu:** i'm taller than ya

 **stinktsumu:** STOP RUBBING IT IN

 **miyarin:** (wake me up) wake me up inside (can't wake up) wake me up inside (save meeeee)

 **bonk:** what does the f in jfk stand for

 **rubio con papas fritas:** fitzgerald

 **bonk:** no

 **socialcasualty:** john fortnite kennedy

 **pouty pants:** is it not just an f????? does it actually stand for something?????

 **rubio con papas fritas:** it stands for fitzgerald. i cannot do this rn

 **dogboy:** John Fucking Kennedy

 **bamboo:** john fertilizer kennedy

 **dollar tree aang:** john feet kennedy

 **epic ninja fortnite:** john fart kennedy

 **bingus:** john fondle kennedy

 **vague frog:** JOHN FLORIDA KENNEDY

 **rubio con papas fritas:** playing volleyball was a mistake

 **dogboy:** Idk I think my answer was pretty accurate

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no.

 **dogboy:** It's ok we're all wrong sometimes

 **miyarin:** OK I TOLD MYSELF THAT ID NEVER EXPOSE KITA BC HES LITERALLY THE MOST PERFECT HUMAN ALIVE BUT I FOUND SOMETHING THAT JUST MAKES HIM EVEN MORE PERFECT BUT IS WORTHY OF EXPOSING ANYWAY

 **miyarin:** THIS MAN HAS A KITTEN SNEEZE

 **captain kita:** 😏

 **stinktsumu:** NO BC KITA IS LITERALLY THE IDEAL HUMAN AND ITS NOT FAIR TO THE REST OF US

 **captain kita:** i may have a kitten sneeze but suna has scoliosis so i'm winning

**miyarin:**

**miyarin:** OK LISTEN

 **bonk:** so if we say he's not straight, that can mean two things

 **miyarin:** i-

 **stinktsumu:** PLS

 **osmellmu:** why are y'all attacking rin >:(

 **stinktsumu:** u are unbearable i'm leaving this house

 **osmellmu:** good bye

 **stinktsumu:** get out of my room

 **osmellmu:** no💞

 **lego movie:** gotta love younger siblings

 **osmellmu:** IM ONLY FIVE MINUTES YOUNGER

 **stinktsumu:** best five minutes of my life

 **bonk:** atsumu do u do that thing where the older twin is like "when i was your age..." and tells the younger twin what they were doing however many minutes ago

 **stinktsumu:** yes all the time

 **osmellmu:** i literally hate it so much

 **omiomi~:** it's kinda funny

 **cryptid:** IM SICK OF ED SHEERAN SLANDER HE MAKES GREAT MUSIC‼️

 **cryptid:** YALL HAVENT CRIED WHILE "AFTERGLOW" PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND AND IT SHOWS

 **future tsukishima:** *adds to "songs to cry to" playlist*

 **cryptid:** PLS SEND THE PLAYLIST

 **future tsukishima:** ok i dmed it

 **cryptid:** POG

 **dollar tree aang:** PLS CHIKA JUST TOLD ME HE THOUGHT ADAM LEVINE WAS AVRIL LAVIGNE

 **enNOshita:** LISTEN

 **cryptid:** CHIKA WHAT

 **enNOshita:** I DONT KNOW

 **no:** how does that even happen

 **enNOshita:** how do those mf bangs happen

 **no:** ☹️

 **no:** not related but this emoji is hysterical to me. ☹️

 **enNOshita:** it's literally so funny for no reason

 **enNOshita:** btw sorry i insulted u i feel like wed get along rly well

 **no:** it's fine lmao i don't care that much

 **enNOshita:** inch resting

 **omiomi~:** i'm gay 🧐🤨😳

 **bonk:** ty omi very cool

 **omiomi~:** ok


	36. Chapter 36

**private chat: happy 5th birthday jacob**

**4 members: dollar tree aang, enNOshita, cryptid, im baby**

**cryptid:** AYE WE SHOULD GO TO A WATERPARK TOGETHER I THINK THAT WOULD BE VERY POGGERS

 **enNOshita:** who changed the gc name

 **cryptid:** RYUU DID

 **cryptid:** SO YES OR NO ARE WE GOING TO A WATERPARK

 **enNOshita:** i mean i'm down

 **dollar tree aang:** if chika is going im going

 **cryptid:** THATS GAY

 **dollar tree aang:** *sweater weather playing in the distance*

 **cryptid:** ** _@im baby_** GET ONLINE HISASHI

 **enNOshita:** he's probably sleeping it's like 7am

 **cryptid:** WHY ARE U AWAKE

 **enNOshita:** saeko

 **cryptid:** WOW A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT ME?? I SEE HOW IT IS /J /LH

 **enNOshita:** sorry old man we wanted alone time without the seniors around to tell us that pda is bad<3

 **cryptid:** FIRST OF ALL, UR THE HUMAN ALARM AND SECOND OF ALL _IM NOT THAT MUCH OLDER THAN YOU_

 **dollar tree aang:** kino we see that ur online

 **im baby:** im sad

 **enNOshita:** wanna talk abt it or be distracted?

 **im baby:** distracted

 **im baby:** waterpark sounds fun

 **cryptid:** OK SO OUR PROBLEM IS GETTING THERE AND WHAT TIME

 **dollar tree aang:** saeko said she can bring us around noon

 **cryptid:** OK SEE YALL AT NOON

 **im baby:** :D

 **enNOshita:** 🥵🥵

 **cryptid:** 😏😏

—-

 **83 protons:** yaku is a chihuahua

 **small n angry:** explain??????

 **83 protons:** short and aggressive

**small n angry:**

**lev** 🥺 **:** gonna miss u kuroo !

 **small n angry:** run.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** what's the guy version of a widow bc that's what i'm about to be

 **bonk:** widower i think

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yeah that

 **rubio con papas fritas:** couldn't find my lizard this morning. panicked. walked downstairs. tenma was feeding my lizard pancakes.

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** she was enjoying them !! im a good uncle

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you're about to be a dead uncle

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** not before i get married !!

 **miyarin:** when ur bf gets u chocolate but ur on keto ☹️

 **bonk:** are u still gonna eat it

 **miyarin:** probably tomorrow bc that's my cheat day 🚷

 **lev** 🥺 **:** is keto chocolate a thing ??

 **miyarin:** yes but it's gross but so are most keto sweets

 **miyarin:** except there's this one keto dark chocolate with coconut in it that's rly good but i can rarely find it ☹️

 **lev** 🥺 **:** that's rough buddy

 **enNOshita:** OMG YESTERDAY MY DAD SNEEZED SO INTENSELY THAT IT THREW HIS BACK OUT I WAS CRYING

 **omiomi~:** that's such a dad thing to do

 **enNOshita:** also ryuu said i smell like bleached leaves☹️

 **epic ninja fortnite:** what does that . Mean

 **enNOshita:** idk but noya just went "chika let me smell you"

 **cryptid:** RYUU IS RIGHT

 **enNOshita:** this is homophobia.

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** me at any minor inconvenience

 **no:** oh felt that

 **enNOshita:** glad im #relatable to the kids

 **no:** we're the same age, go off tho

 **enNOshita:** my bad, u look like a first year

 **no:** i-

 **satori f. kennedy:** GOODBYE

 **no:** ^

 **cryptid:** PLS

 **bingus:** hey stinkies i've decided that fukurōdani's ultimate power couple belongs in this chat so i'm asking permission from hinata except i'm gonna do it anyway

 **stinktsumu:** arent you and akaashi fukurōdani's power couple ????

 **bingus:** yes but actually no

 **akaashi:** he's talking abt one of our managers and one of our players, they're fukurōdani's power couple and everyone is jealous of them. they're also our prom king and queen

 **stinktsumu:** which manager and which player

 **akaashi:** suzumeda and konoha

 **miyarin:** atsumu how did u not know abt that . have u ever looked at fukurōdani's location tag on instagram

 **stinktsumu:** no ???? is that what ya do for fun ???? look at schools location tags on instagram ?????

 **miyarin:** yes ??????

 **bonk:** bokuto add them

 **bingus:** oh i already did they just need to click the links

**bingus added akinori to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**bingus:** AYE ITS MY FAVORITE STRAIGHT PERSON

 **83 protons:** i thought i was your favorite straight person ;(

 **epic ninja fortnite:** "83 protons" also you're literally dating me (boy)

 **83 protons:** u got me there

 **akinori:** sup

**bingus added kaori! to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**akinori:** 👀

 **kaori!:** heyooo

 **cryptid:** BORING ASS NAMES

 **kaori!:** excuse you i have an exclamation point

 **kiyoko:** oh finally more girls

 **kaori!:** hey ladies😏

 **akinori:** i see how it is

 **kaori!:** and hey you ig🙄 /j

 **akinori:** 🥵🥵

 **bonk:** introduce urself. full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone that's helpful to include)

 **kaori!:** suzumeda kaori, call me kaori :)), fukurōdani, manager, 3rd year, im adopted, and i'm dating akinori 🥰

 **akinori:** konoha akinori, i don't care what i'm called tbh, fukurōdani, opposite hitter, 3rd year, akaashi is my favorite underclassman, and i'm dating kaori

 **bonk:** now that we're done with that

 **bonk:** wanna see my renegade? 💃🏻🕺🏻

 **kaori!:** ooh yuh get it i guess

 **miyarin:** hello prom king/mr. fukurōdani. i know your secrets.

 **akinori:** wh

 **miyarin:** hello prom queen. i know your secrets as well.

 **kaori!:** i don't have much to hide tbh so go wild !! also i wanted to be mrs. fukurōdani but the school said no <3

 **miyarin:** i know ;)

 **omiomi~:** ignore him he's a stalker

 **miyarin:** SHUT UP SAKUSA

 **akinori:** s

 **akinori:** sakusa ????????????????

 **omiomi~:** yeah hi i'm not as intimidating as everyone thinks i am i'm just a disaster who overshares a lot and loves my bf and i have ocd but i don't wanna talk about it

 **omiomi~:** there i go again ! sorry

 **akinori:** nah ur good. nice to meet u

 **stinktsumu:** u love me ???????

 **omiomi~:** i'm dating you??????

 **miyarin:** why do y'all keep doing that omg atsumu just accept the fact that ppl like u !!!!!!!!!!!😍🔪🩸

 **akinori:** well there are definitely some interesting ppl in this group

 **kaori!:** USHIJIMA???????????????????

 **rubio con papas fritas:** you literally have bokuto on your team, how is seeing other top aces shocking to you

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** IGNORE MY LITTLE BROTHER (IN LAW) HES MEAN SOMETIMES HI HELLO

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i'm spiking the punch at your wedding

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** do not test me boy i am crazy i will sell your lizard !!!!!

 **rubio con papas fritas:** do not sell luna

 **kaori!:** tiny giant too?????? how did y'all accomplish this

 **rubio con papas fritas:** he's my soon-to-be brother-in-law unfortunately

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** you were excited when i announced our engagement and you know it

 **akinori:** never knew that the tiny giant was secretly crazy

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** in high school i was just a mess

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** my teachers seeing me in detention for the 3rd time that week: udai what the fuck

 **akinori:** oh wait i was joking but damn

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** yeah💞 i chilled out so i wouldn't get kicked off the volleyball team lmaooo

 **rubio con papas fritas:** and look how that worked out

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** stayed on the team, became the ace, and now i'm marrying my former teammate !! crazy how life works like that !!

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** pretty sure my former libero plans to cause chaos at the wedding . knowing him i would not be shocked . i have so many stories about our libero he was a puzzling creature

 **cryptid:** RUNS IN THE LIBERO BLOOD‼️

 **small n angry:** ^

 **toyota camry:** ^

 **yuuki=3:** ^

 **rubio con papas fritas:** weirdos


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> me: yall want semishira? ok
> 
> btw the fujimori twins are ocs

**miyarin:** made breakfast for little sister. i cannot eat any of the things i made. pain.

 **cute pelican:** why

 **miyarin:** keto

 **cute pelican:** lol loser

 **miyarin:** frick the heck off

 **miyarin:** anyways i feel like bullying a certain miya atsumu today. this man says "cawfee" instead of coffee

 **stinktsumu:** I HAVE AN ACCENT LEAVE ME ALONE !!!!!!!!!

 **cryptid:** SO TENMA . I WANT LIBERO STORIES FROM UR HIGHSCHOOL YEARS

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** ok hold on

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** ok so his name was fujimori kaito, he had a twin named fujimori katsu who was an opposite hitter and katsu was chill but kaito was a human wreck

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** notable kaito moments include:  
-one time he said hed sacrifice our captain for a single corn chip  
-he flirted with our manager all the time and never thought he had a chance with her (they're married now)  
-he always wore an unholy amount of bandaids  
-he's the libero for msby black jackals now  
-he was the older twin and was always mad that he was shorter (by like 2 inches)  
-he was a first year when i was a second year so i didnt get to play w him when he was a third year but his twin became the captain and ace and kaito was rly mad about it but deep down we all knew he was proud  
-he was the only person on the team who could receive my serves and not mess up at all

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** yeah thats abt it i can prolly think of more specific stories later but brain not working rn . kaito was a puzzling creature

 **small n angry:** well he's definitely something !

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** the best part is that he was like insanely talented

 **tenma** 🥺 **:** ok bye young people i have a wedding to plan !

 **tenma** 🥺 **is offline.**

 **im baby:** why am i on drivers license slander tik tok . get me out of here i am not one of y'all

 **kaori!:** PEOPLE DONT LIKE DRIVERS LICENSE??????

 **kaori!:** imagine not liking it . that's embarrasing keep it to urself

 **im baby:** literally

 **im baby:** i'm just pressed bc it Hits Deep for me🥶

 **kaori!:** understandable

 **fiji water:** i will proudly participate in drivers license slander

 **fiji water:** oh wait the song?

 **fiji water:** nvm

 **stinktsumu:** DHEJDJSJF

 **miyarin:** MY SISTER IS SENDING ME RN SHES ON THE FLOOR DOING THE WORM BC OF AARON HOTCHNER

 **omiomi~:** felt that tho

 **miyarin:** she's like 14 and cooler than me

 **miyarin:** unrelated but today she called me rintarou (bc it's my name) and i thought she was grounding me even though she's younger than me bc im so used to just rin

 **omiomi~:** me when "kiyoomi"

 **miyarin:** we rly do have a lot in common huh

 **omiomi~:** yeah🕺🏻

 **future tsukishima:** PLS IM WATCHING CRIMINAL MINDS (OBVIOUSLY) AND JJ GOES "we got a bad one" AS SHE HANDS OUT THE CASE FILES AND DEREK GOES "how bad?" AND JJ GOES "florida" AnrjdjrjtjNSJDJD AND THEN HE SIGHED

 **akinori:** they're right

 **future tsukishima:** IK THATS THE BEST PART

 **future tsukishima:** WAIT IM ON TRACY

 **future tsukishima:** OH NO

 **bonk:** TRACY LAMBERT?????

 **future tsukishima:** YES

 **bonk:** CHILI GIRL?????

 **future tsukishima:** YES

 **pouty pants:** i've never seen criminal minds wtf does that mean

 **future tsukishima:** u don't wanna know

 **pouty pants:** hm.

 **pouty pants:** anyways today suga discovered that i have blue eyes and i have never seen him so shocked

 **fiji water:** NO BC IDK HOW I DIDNT REALIZE BEFORE ???? THEYRE SO BLUE ???? THEYRE LIKE FANFICTION BLUE

 **pouty pants:** what

 **cryptid:** NO THEY LITERALLY ARE ITS SO WEIRD BUT SO COOL

 **pouty pants:** thanks????????? maybe?????????

 **cryptid:** THATS A GOOD THING

 **no:** 💞when u go to set the ball but it falls on ur face💞

 **epic ninja fortnite:** felt that in my SOUL

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** i cannot imagine the headaches u get from that

 **no:** it's a setter thing i'm used to it it's just mildly annoying

 **no:** setters please confirm so i don't look crazy

 **epic ninja fortnite:** i'm immune to the pain at this point

 **pouty pants:** yeah u get used to it eventually

 **akaashi:** yeah

 **fiji water:** you get used to the pain but you don't get used to the bloody noses

 **no:** fr

 **stinktsumu:** proud to say i haven't experienced this problem in years

 **no:** damn you got the whole squad cheering😐

 **miyarin:** shut up bitchsumu i literally have a video of that happening to u last week

**stinktsumu is offline.**

**fiji water:** PLS

 **semisemi:** happens to the best of us

 **vague frog:** HAPPENED TO ME YESTERDAY !! IT HURT !!

 **enNOshita:** i pulled an all nighter ?????

 **cryptid:** CHIKA STAYED UP ALL NIGHT AND HE WAS _NICE_ IM IN SHOCK

 **im baby:** it feels illegal

 **dollar tree aang:** i'm so proud

 **fiji water:** good job young one !

 **enNOshita:** ur not that much older

 **no:** spongebob musical slaps. not kidding.

 **enNOshita:** spongebob what

 **no:** spongebob musical it actually genuinely is really good 😃

—-

**private chat: no, semisemi**

**semisemi:** babe

 **semisemi:** babe

 **semisemi:** babe

 **semisemi:** kenjirou

 **semisemi:** kenjirou

 **no:** yes

 **semisemi:** youve been nicer lately

 **no:** wdym

 **semisemi:** like remember how salty we were when we first got added

 **semisemi:** im like never active but i watch the chat and you've been talking more n warming up to people there . it's nice to see . ur cute

 **no:** u loser i'm gonna cry /pos

 **no:** but yeah ppl there are cool i like talking to them

 **no:** especially since they won't judge my weird interests bc they're all weird too 😀

 **semisemi:** i love u

 **no:** i love u too

—-

 **enNOshita:** IM GONNA . CRY SAEKO KEEPS SENDING ME WEIRD PHOTOS OF FRUIT

 **enNOshita:** is this me being initiated into the tanaka family

 **dollar tree aang:** yeah saeko is like that

 **not the bayang:** can you provide examples of "weird photos of fruit"

 **enNOshita:** there's one that's like really funny to me hold on

**enNOshita:**

  
**not the bayang:** WHAT

 **ur mom's punk gf:** It's so funny I found it on Pinterest and immediately knew that I should send it to everyone

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Chika gets more weird fruit photos though

 **enNOshita:** ☹️

 **ur mom's punk gf:** Welcome to the family


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession: kuroken isn't my favorite ship for either of them . i like kuroshou and toraken better😳 still love kuroken tho

**yuuki=3:** someone changed the hollywood sign to say "hollyboob"

 **epic ninja fortnite:** mood

 **epic ninja fortnite:** reminds me of hollyweed

 **yuuki=3:** omg i was so young when that happened. simpler times

 **epic ninja fortnite:** same

 **no:** do u ever just smudged eyeliner and yeah

 **bonk:** elaborate?

 **no:** boyfriend smudged eyeliner and brain isn't working yeah 😧

 **bonk:** ah understandable

 **no:** oh no 👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨🏳️‍🌈

 **not markiplier:**  
y'all's boyfriends: cute stuff  
my boyfriend:

**not markiplier:**

**cryptid:** THIS IS HARASSMENT WHAT THE FRICK

 **not markiplier:** do better

 **future tsukishima:** hold on i have a rly cursed snapchat photo that noya sent me a while ago

**future tsukishima:**

**rubio con papas fritas:** i-

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no

 **enNOshita:** can we all share cursed photos that noya has sent us on snapchat bc i have some too

**enNOshita:**

**cryptid:** IM BEING CYBERBULLIED

**dollar tree aang:**

**im baby:**

  
**cryptid:** WHAT THE FREAK!!!!!☹️

 **small n angry:** DHANDNABF YUU

 **cryptid:** CYBERBULLYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **small n angry:** I THINK ITS NEEDED,,,

 **cryptid:** MY OWN BEST FRIEND BETRAYING ME ☹️

 **dollar tree aang:** UM EXCUSE ME IM YOUR BEST FRIEND

 **enNOshita:** change of subject before ryuu murders someone

 **enNOshita:** i'm third wheeling my own relationship rn . kinoshita help

 **no:** me when tendou

 **satori f. kennedy:** i can take ur man if i want to😏

 **semisemi:** no❤️

 **satori f. kennedy:** nvm

 **cryptid:** FHAHFJSJ

 **im baby:** im on my way sadly

 **enNOshita:** u are going to hang out w us and u are going to enjoy it

 **im baby:** ok dad

 **stinktsumu:** why is a foot doctor trying to tell me how to tie my shoes😡

 **bonk:** i

 **stinktsumu:** i know how. u angstie teen leave me and my shoes Alone. yer a foot doctor. THAT DOESNT MEAN SHOES. FOCUS ON THE FEET IF U WANTED TO WORK AT PAYLESS SO BAD YA COULDVE JUST APPLIED YA FRICKIN REPUBLICAN...it's a lot easier to get into than A FOOT DOCTOR. never cross paths with me again DANA

 **omiomi~:** PLS

 **stinktsumu:** AND YER WEARING DIRTY NIKES FROM LIKE 2003 PLS GET A NEW HOBBY OTHER THAN RUBBING FEET FOR 12 HOURS UGH

 **stinktsumu:** "don't quit" RLLY DANA??!?? NOW YA WANNA TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE??? YER A FREAKING FOOT DOCTOR PLS PLS PLS SHUT THE FRICK UP I WILL QUIT JUST FOR U AND U DIRTY SHOE LACES DANA

 **osmellmu:** yeah hes lost it

 **enNOshita:** what the freak

 **omiomi~:** ergH

 **semisemi:** starting a petition to expel tendou, benefits of having him expelled would be that i would get my dorm back

 **satori f. kennedy:** you need a roommate bestie

 **semisemi:** no i don't

 **satori f. kennedy:** why does shirabu always get to be in here☹️

 **semisemi:** he's my boyfriend. you aren't.

 **satori f. kennedy:** and?????? he has his own roommate

 **semisemi:** so do you??????????

 **dogboy:** Is Shiratorizawa okay

 **ushiwaka:** no

 **dogboy:** Interesting

 **no:** eita i was gonna come over but if tendou is there that will not be happening

 **satori f. kennedy:** so ur homophobic

 **no:** i am gay

 **no:** nice try tho

**no added taichi to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**no:** I SENT THAT LINK THREE WEEKS AGO

 **taichi:** oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **no:** u suck /j

 **taichi:** ok

 **bonk:** it is my time to SHINE

 **bonk:** full name and what u want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if youre dating someone thats helpful to include)

 **taichi:** kawanishi taichi, don't care what u call me, shiratorizawa, middle blocker, 2nd year, no fact and no dating bc i'm cool like that

 **no:** fun fact u are a stupid GINGER

 **bonk:** HEY IM A GINGER , WATCH UR MOUTH

 **no:** no

 **taichi:** k bye i'm doing homework

 **satori f. kennedy:** we had homework???

 **taichi:** sir idk i'm not in your grade

 **enNOshita:** YALL

 **enNOshita:** I LEFT MY SOCK ON THE TRAMPOLINE

 **enNOshita:** PLS HELP

 **cryptid:** NOT MY PROBLEM XOXO

 **enNOshita:** i hope ur charger only charges at a certain angle

 **dogboy:** Did you get your sock

 **enNOshita:** NO I DID NOt ITS DARK OUTSIDE AND IM SCARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 **dogboy:** Get a flashlight

 **im baby:** he made ryuu go out to find it

 **dogboy:** Gonna pretend that I know who that is

 **dogboy:** Idk anyone here besides Kourai I just like being a nuisance lol

 **im baby:** oh we all have intros . u should read them theyre cool

 **dogboy:** Alright

 **dogboy:** Sakusa???????? Like Itachiyama's ace Sakusa????

 **dogboy:** Leaving bye can't handle this

 **omiomi~:** :( im cool i promise

 **omiomi~:** i think

 **omiomi~:** atsumu am i cool

 **stinktsumu:** YES YER THE COOLEST PERSON EVER AND YER CUTE AND I LOVE U

 **omiomi~:** thanks i love u too

 **osmellmu:** dont ask atsumu hes biased

 **omiomi~:** fine uhhh

 **omiomi~:** idk who else to ask that isnt biased

 **osmellmu:** hmmmm

 **osmellmu:** _@yuuki=3_ is omi cool (u can say no its ok)

 **omiomi~:** HEY

 **yuuki=3:** yeah he's awesome! from what i've seen in this group he's super chill and funny and probably the type of person i'd be friends with tbh

 **osmellmu:** see there u go

 **omiomi~:** im gonna Cry thank u child

 **yuuki=3:** you're only a year older than me but no problem !

 **omiomi~:** oh yeah

 **dogboy:** I was kidding lol you seem cool, kinda intimidating because you're the top high school ace but I'm guessing that's normal for you

 **omiomi~:** im strong, smart, have curly hair, and have a hot bf but thats like all ive got going for me

 **osmellmu:** just took atsumus phone before he writes a whole essay

 **miyarin:** hes not kidding its in my hand rn

 **miyarin:** gonna take some selfies bc my eyeliner looks #sexy today (as it always does laugh out loud)

 **osmellmu:** yeah

 **enNOshita:** I GOT MY SOCK BACK

 **dogboy:** Was it worth it

 **enNOshita:** yes.

 **dogboy:** Congrats fam

 **cute pelican:** HIRUGAMI SACHIROU PAY ATTENTION TO ME

 **dogboy:** K fine

 **dogboy:** Bye guys I have to go cuddle a baby seagull

 **cute pelican:** IM BIRD

 **im baby:** noya just threw chika's sock back outside

 **cryptid:** HEHEHEHEHEEHHE

 **enNOshita:** what the FREAKING FRICK


	39. Chapter 39

**miyarin:** there's an emo in my room☹️

 **osmellmu:** be nice to yer sister rinnie

 **fiji water:** RINNIE??????????????????????????

 **osmellmu:** actually no be mean to her she's bullying me

 **fiji water:** isn't she like 14 . they're Like That at that age

 **osmellmu:** yeah

 **osmellmu:** rin tell riri she's my bestie

 **miyarin:** ok tell atsumu he's my bestie

 **osmellmu:** "no." -atsumu

**miyarin:**

**miyarin:** she just went "I AM NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND"

 **osmellmu:** tell her she's still my bestie

 **miyarin:** tell atsumu he will always be my bestie

 **osmellmu:** "tell him i'll never be his bestie"

 **miyarin:** TELL HIM HE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE NO MATTER WHAT

 **bonk:** i feel like i'm interrupting something

 **fiji water:** just smile and wave yall

 **osmellmu:** "i'm gonna text him 'i don't like you'"

**miyarin:**

**miyarin:** i said love ya to him

 **osmellmu:** i can hear riri yelling at u

 **miyarin:** "rintarou, why does your boyfriend harrass me"

 **osmellmu:** I HEARD

 **miyarin:** i can go in her room and annoy her

 **miyarin:** SHE HUST YELLED "IM NEVER GONNA BE OSAMU'S FRIEND EVER"

 **osmellmu:** give me her number i'm gonna text her

 **miyarin:** i can't i'll get in trouble , ask atsumu

 **osmellmu:** atsumu said no ☹️

 **omiomi~:** i hsve her number i'll give it to u

 **osmellmu:** WHHWWHWH

 **stinktsumu:** i have decided that rin is my friend

 **miyarin:** YAY osamu ur a loser

 **miyarin:** RIRI JUST WENT "who gave osamu my number" SHE KNEW

**osmellmu:**

**miyarin:** she hates u more than atsumu hates me

**osmellmu:**

**miyarin:** SHE BLOCKED YOU

 **osmellmu:** DID SHE ACTUALLY

 **miyarin:** YES SHE SHOWED ME IMC RYING

 **miyarin:** at least atsumu said he's my friend 😏

 **osmellmu:** ☹️

 **dollar tree aang:** corvette corvette

 **cryptid:** I LIKE THIS KID CAN WE HAVE HER

 **miyarin:** i'mnot allowed to put her in group chats

 **miyarin:** SHE JJST YELLED "MIYA RINTAROU" AND THEN WENT "...wait SUNA RINTAROU" IM !?????

 **omiomi~:** well she's right

 **miyarin:** IK THATSBTHE FUNNY PART

 **enNOshita:** when ur bf goes to kiss ur cheek and says u smell like bleached leaves ☹️

 **enNOshita:** this has happened TWICE NOW WHAT THE FREAKING FRICK

 **im baby:** well hes right

 **enNOshita:** homophobia at its finest

 **im baby:** ☹️

**captain kita:**

**captain kita:** suna this is you

 **miyarin:** WHWHDHWHD YEAH

 **stinktsumu:** scoliosis headass

 **miyarin:** ☹️

 **pouty pants:** i had a dream i bit konoha's ear?????????

 **akinori:** what

 **pouty pants:** i don't even know why

 **bingus:** ok but he has nice ears

 **akaashi:** yeah

 **akinori:** WHAT

 **kaori!:** it's true

 **akinori:** how do i respond to this

 **akaashi:** idk

 **akinori:** what makes an ear nice

 **satori f. kennedy:** a lot of things

 **akinori:**...like what

 **satori f. kennedy:** well if its nice to bite

 **akinori:** ive never had my ear bitten how would i know that

 **satori f. kennedy:** kageyama was his ear nice to bite

 **pouty pants:** bro i dont know it was a dream can we change the subject

 **enNOshita:** ok i have one

 **enNOshita:** very glad im able to type this bc every time i say it outloud i start laughing . ok anyways on the subject of dreams,

 **enNOshita:** a couple nights ago i had a very weird dream . it was like a karasuno sleepover except we all lived in the same house and each bedroom was separated by grade level so like all the first years were in one room yadda yadda . anyways in the middle of the night there was a crashing noise so we all went to see what it was . it was a frozen hamburger that had fallen off of the counter . the third years in particular were very impacted by this and they were rly scared so they slept in the second years room in our chairs and cancelled practice the next day just to be safe . anyways that was it

 **future tsukishima:** PLS WHAT

 **enNOshita:** IT WAS SO FUNNY

 **cryptid:** OK BUT OUT OF ALL THE THIRD YEARS , WHICH ONE WOULD CANCEL PRACTICE JUST BC OF THAT

 **pouty pants:** asahi

 **cryptid:** WHAT THE FRICK

 **pouty pants:** you asked

 **cryptid:** THATS MY ENTIRE BOYFRIEND THO

 **pouty pants:** ok but u still asked

 **im baby:** i think sugawara would

 **fiji water:** yeah lmao

 **not markiplier:** 🥲

 **fiji water:** i forgot tht my last name isnt just suga

 **fiji water:** its becoming a problem i also forget that it isnt my first name

 **bonk:** no name just suga

 **bingus:** wait then whats your first name ???????

 **fiji water:** koushi ????????

 **bingus:** oh.

 **fiji water:** anyways i agree that konoha has nice ears

 **akinori:** i still dont understand this at all but thanks

 **kaori!:** bro just accept it

 **akinori:** did my girlfriend just call me bro

 **kaori!:** im gonna MUNCH THOSE EARS **👹**

 **akinori:** WHAT

 **kaori!:** COME HERE PRETTY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **akinori:** im running away

 **83 protons:** i have questions but i think it's better that i don't know

 **bingus:** konoha has nice ears

 **83 protons:** well i assumed that much

 **83 protons:** not gonna lie those ears r pretty fine👀

 **akinori:** i am uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the studio today

 **small n angry:** i will gladly change the subject

 **akinori:** pls

 **small n angry:** never work at a starbucks.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** can you even see over the drive thru window

 **small n angry:** youre only an inch taller than me dont do this rn

 **small n angry:** anyways the amount of ppl that come in and ask for drinks we do not sell is ERGH

 **small n angry:** someone pulled up to the drive thru today and seriously asked for a travis scott meal and i almost quit on the spot . i told them that a) we are not mcdonalds and b) mcdonalds stopped selling those months ago and he got ANGRY

 **small n angry:** anyways yeah that was my day . btw nice ears konoha

**akinori is offline**


	40. exposing contact names (bonus chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another bonus bc im the worst and also i thought of this and i was like oh i HAVE to write that

**bonk:** FUN NEW CHALLENGE

 **bonk:** WHAT DO YALL HAVE YOUR PARTNERS IN UR PHONE AS ILL GO FIRST

 **bonk:** tobio is in my phone as "beef💙"

 **pouty pants:** WHY

 **bonk:** like bf 😔

 **pouty pants:** oh ok

 **pouty pants:** ur in my phone as "shouyo🧡" i'm not very creative

 **bonk:** THATS CUTE

 **im baby:** cries in hopelessly crushing

 **yuuki=3:** same though

 **cryptid:** ITS NOT HOPELESSSSSSSSSSSSS I HATE YALL I RLY DO /J

 **im baby:** 🤧

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yall r dense anyways kuroo is in my phone as "kuro🙄♥️"

 **83 protons:** wow so sweet

 **83 protons:** ur "kenma baby💖" bc im NICE

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ok

 **semisemi:** kenjirou is in my phone as "baby💜" im . a wreck

 **no:** ,,that's so cute but um,

 **semisemi:** ,what do u have me as.

**no:**

**satori f. kennedy:** CRYING

 **semisemi:** IM WHEEZING WHAT

 **no:** text me back btw

 **semisemi:** ok

 **captain kita:** my bf is also in my phone as "beef<3" i would add him to this but he doesnt have discord bc hes a normal person but i read everything to him and he doubled over laughing over "i hate gay" one time

 **osmellmu:** ah my proudest moment

 **osmellmu:** WAIT I MADE ARAN LAUGH????????

 **captain kita:** yes i was like "thing 2 is gonna be so proud of himself" btw yes u and atsumu are in my phone as thing 1 and thing 2

 **osmellmu:** WHAT THE FRICK

 **osmellmu:** rin is in my phone as "rin baby💚" and atsumu makes fun of me for it but after seeing "gerald way" and two variations of "beef<3" im not that embarrassed

 **bonk:** cute !! also there is nothing wrong with beef ☹️

 **osmellmu:** sure

 **miyarin:** i can only be on for a second bc im supposed to be doing homework (ew) but ur in my phone as "osamu😋😍💖💪" 

**miyarin:** ok bye bye

 **osmellmu:** that somehow doesnt surprise me

 **stinktsumu:** omi is in my phone as "love🤍"

 **osmellmu:** simp

 **stinktsumu:** ik ur not talking

 **osmellmu:** true

 **omiomi~:** ,,,,,,, ur in my phone as "my dumb germ🤍"

 **stinktsumu:** HFSGHDSGHFSGH cute tho

 **omiomi~:** glad u think so

 **fiji water:** daichi is in my phone as "daichi🥵♥️" 

**lego movie:** you're in my phone as "♥️koushi♥️"

 **fiji water:** aww

 **cryptid:** ASAHI IS "MY ENTIRE BOYFRIEND (WOAH)🥵💖"

 **bonk:** that's my favorite so far

 **lego movie:** you're making a list of all these contact names aren't you

 **bonk:** maybe i am

 **not markiplier:** "noya♥️" short and sweet yeah yeah

 **cryptid:** 🥵🥵

 **dogboy:** Kourai put himself in my phone as "CUTEST AND COOLEST ACE EVER🐥🤍" I love his narcissist ass so much

 **cute pelican:** as i should🦐

 **dogboy:** So cute

 **83 protons:** kenma why cant we be like that

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ok (love u)

 **83 protons:** i'll take that (love u too)

 **cute pelican:** sachirou is in my phone as "beef🐥🥵🤍" so . further proof that me n shouyo are too alike

 **bonk:** DNDBHBDH LITERALLY

 **captain kita:** heart been broke so many times

 **cute pelican:** dw ur part of this too

 **captain kita:** :D

 **small n angry:** literally have lev as "lev🥺♥️" lmao😭

 **lev🥺:** omg

 **lev🥺:** i have u as "mori🥺♥️"

 **small n angry:** PLS WHY DID WE THINK THE SAME THING

 **lev🥺:** IKR

 **socialcasualty:** i have my bf as "beef🤭" why did so many of us choose that

 **cute pelican:** the way we r all short too

 **socialcasualty:** im 6'1" good try tho

 **cute pelican:** WHAT

 **socialcasualty:** idk how i manage to look small compared to the rest of my team but im rly Not

 **cute pelican:** can someone change the subject i cant handle this rn 🧍

 **socialcasualty:** lmao

 **bamboo:** i have iwa as "hajime !!♥️💪♥️"

 **socialcasualty:** he prolly has u as "Oikawa Tooru"

 **bamboo:** BDHBHBBNDJDB

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** ,,

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** "tooru🤍"

**socialcasualty took a screenshot**

**socialcasualty:** CAUGHT IN 4K📸

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** hate u

 **socialcasualty:** thx

 **tenma🥺:** lol akiteru is in my phone as "husband👀❣️"

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i could have gone my entire life without knowing that

 **tenma🥺:** k then what do you have tadashi as ?

**rubio con papas fritas:**

**tenma🥺:** go on . share . 

**rubio con papas fritas:** "tada💚"

**pouty pants took a screenshot**

**rubio con papas fritas:** tobio i have a boyfriend who knows how to kill a man in 12 different ways do not test me rn

 **future tsukishima:** 13*

 **rubio con papas fritas:** even better

 **future tsukishima:** also that name is so so so cute also MURDER IS BAD DONT DO IT

 **pouty pants:** u switched up fast

 **future tsukishima:** watch it👀

 **bonk:** tadashi pls do not kill my boyfriend

 **future tsukishima:** also tsukki is in my phone as "kei💛" yeah

**pouty pants took a screenshot**

**future tsukishima:** TOBIO

 **bonk:** anyways im sad we havent heard from bokuto or akaashi yet

 **bingus:** mine is pretty extra but then again so is everything i do

 **bingus:** "KEIJI MY LOVE THE MOST PERFECT PERSON EVER🥺💙🖤"

**83 protons took a screenshot**

**epic ninja fortnite took a screenshot**

**akinori took a screenshot**

**kaori! took a screenshot**

**kiyoko took a screenshot**

**akaashi took a screenshot**

**rubio con papas fritas took a screenshot**

**bingus:** MAN SCREW YALL

 **toyota camry:** my future partner better be taking notes bc THAT is the level of extra required to date me 

**toyota camry:** i dont like anyone rn but still

 **akaashi:** lol

 **akaashi:** also ur "🖤🤍🦉🤍🖤" bc yeah

 **bingus:** THTAS SO CUTE

 **akinori:** kaori is in my phone as "geef🖤"

 **cute pelican:** beef but for straights

 **kaori!:** thats funnier bc hes in my phone as "beef🖤"

 **bonk:** why did so many of us think of that what the frick

 **dollar tree aang:** chika is in my phone as "baby♥️"

**cryptid took a screenshot**

**im baby took a screenshot**

**kiyoko took a screenshot**

**enNOshita took a screenshot**

**dollar tree aang:** WHAT THE FREAK

 **cryptid:** 📸📸

 **enNOshita:** "ryuu♥️🖤♥️" all im gonna say

 **yachi🥺:** kiyoko is in my phone as "geef😭" i clicked the wrong emoji when writing her name but it was too funny to change so its been that for a while

 **kiyoko:** i have you as "geef❣️"

 **yachi🥺:** theres a lot of beef and geef happening

 **bonk:** fr

 **cute pelican:** it's so funny

 **not the bayang:** i forgot to announce that me and kogane are dating but me and kogane are dating

 **no:** congrats

 **bonk:** YEAH CONGRATS !!

 **cute pelican:** YUH

 **not the bayang:** n e ways hes in my phone as "kanji💛" yeah yeah

 **vague frog:** UR "TSUTOMU :D💜"

 **not the bayang:** aww

 **toyota camry:** ive witnessed enough romance so im ending this here bye


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my nd headcanons . im nd too so naturally i have a lot of them

**miyarin:** my sister was in my room annoying us and osamu went "hi bestie" and she SPRINTED out

 **osmellmu:** ERGH

**miyarin:**

**semisemi:** is that mikey way

 **miyarin:** yeah

 **semisemi:** cool

**kaori!:**

**akinori:** NO

 **kaori!:** 😏👂

 **cute pelican:** nothing personal is a good album

 **cute pelican:** just thought id share

 **future tsukishima:** IT'S SO GOOD UGH

 **future tsukishima:** also do y'all have any good criminal minds jokes im trying to convert shouyo

 **bonk:** its kinda working

 **omiomi~:** jack in the box

 **future tsukishima:** BDHEHDAHFNNRB

 **omiomi~:** emily be like "i feel like i'm dead, i'm alive but i'm dead"

 **omiomi~:** not related but the guy who plays the reaper also plays ponyboy in the outsiders so the entire reaper arc i was like "ponyboy curtis get yer ass home it's dinner time and u have school tomorrow"

 **future tsukishima:** literally omg

 **osmellmu:** KIYOOMI

 **osmellmu:** YA SAID "YER"

 **omiomi~:** please never start a conversation with "KIYOOMI" ever again i almost went into cardiac arrest

 **osmellmu:** apologies but still

 **omiomi~:** i talk to atsumu too much

 **osmellmu:** i should wake him up . it's bedtime but still i like being annoying

 **pouty pants:** younger sibling gene

 **osmellmu:** truth

**kiyoko:**

**enNOshita:** LISTEN

 **lego movie:** ennoshita. what.

 **enNOshita:** I RLY NEED TO KNOW

 **kaori!:** NO IVE ASKED THE SAME QUESTION BEFORE I THOUGHT THAT WHERE THEY LIKE CUT THE TUBES OR WHATEVER THEY ARE WAS ALSO WHERE FARTS WENT SO I WAS RLY DISTRESSED THAT IF I EVER GOT MY TUBES CUT I WOULD NEVER FART AGAIN

 **enNOshita:** I DONT KNOW WOMAN ANATOMY WHAT TF IS CUTTING TUBES WHAT ARE TUBES UM

 **kaori!:** I LITERALLY DONT KNOW LMAO😭

 **dollar tree aang:** kiyoko bestie can u send me the photo u used as his contact photo👀👀

 **kiyoko:** of course😏

 **kiyoko:** i know i should have an answer but honestly it doesn't make sense to me either

**dollar tree aang:**

**dollar tree aang:** moments before the disaster

 **fiji water:** how would that conversation even start please i'm hyperventilating

 **enNOshita:** my mom brought it up 😔

 **fiji water:** why😭

 **enNOshita:** idk our conversations are all over the place

 **fiji water:** understandable

 **yachi** 🥺 **:** i asked my mom and she said u still can🤐🤭

 **enNOshita:** interesting

**socialcasualty changed their name to sicklittlegames**

**sicklittlegames:** yuh

 **sicklittlegames:** why did u censor f*rt

 **enNOshita:** 🙂🔪

 **pouty pants:** y'all wanna hear a story ok cool

 **pouty pants:** like 5 years ago my parents surprised me and miwa with a trip to disney and miwa was rly excited and i was too but i was crying bc i wasn't prepared and i'm used to having a routine every day and having it broken was upsetting anyways i got diagnosed w autism a week later #swag

 **pouty pants:** idk if that's over sharing or not

 **omiomi~:** as the king of oversharing dont worry it's not . and i'm autistic too so #swag

 **akaashi:** same #swag

 **captain kita:** same 😏 #swag

 **ushiwaka:** me too #swag

 **osmellmu:** yeah #swag

 **kiyoko:** #swag

 **pouty pants:** i feel seen

 **akaashi:** good

 **cryptid:** IM NOT AUTISTIC BUT I HAVE ADHD CAN I JOIN #SWAG

 **akaashi:** who's in charge we need a leader

 **pouty pants:** i vote kita

 **omiomi~:** yeah i vote kita too

 **ushiwaka:** ^

 **osmellmu:** kita is already basically my boss so yeah i vote kita

 **kiyoko:** casting my vote for kita

 **akaashi:** ok kita then

 **captain kita:** what

 **captain kita:** ok

 **captain kita:** yes adhd friends join our #swag club

 **cryptid:** #SWAG

 **bonk:** #swag

 **cute pelican:** #swag

 **stinktsumu:** #swag

 **lev** 🥺 **:** #swag

 **bingus:** #swag

 **pouty pants:** did i start this

 **bonk:** yes its great

 **pouty pants:** 😌

 **omiomi~:** [i'm breaking down from falsettos playing ominously in the distance]

 **future tsukishima:** ah the Mood Song

 **omiomi~:** that's all the social i have in me for now bye

**omiomi~ is offline**

**sicklittlegames:** he's so relatable it hurts sometimes

 **future tsukishima:** who

 **sicklittlegames:** sakusa

 **future tsukishima:** ah . he rly is

 **toyota camry:** truth

 **cute pelican:** I MADE A FREAKING QUESADILLA AND ITS BEEN SITTING NEXT TO ME FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG NOW CAUSE I FORGOT TO EAT IT IM CRYING

 **toyota camry:** kourai how do u forget to eat an entire quesadilla

 **cute pelican:** IDKKKKKKK

 **cute pelican:** update: it's gone.

 **bonk:** was it worth it

 **cute pelican:** no it was cold and im sad now im gonna make another one

 **bonk:** inch resting

 **cute pelican:** OH YEAH ALSO I WAS AT BF HOUSE YESTERDAY AND THEN I SAW SACHIROUS PHONE AND ONE OF HIS WIDGET THINGS WERE ME AND I CALLED HIM A SIMP AND HIS OLDER BROTHER GOES “what’s a sim?”

 **cute pelican:** FRICKING MILLENNIAL

 **toyota camry:** DBHDBFHBH

 **dogboy:** We didn't tell him

 **dogboy:** He's gonna have to deal with the fact that he's not hip with the kids TM

 **sicklittlegames:** have yall seen those millennials on tik tok that suddenly hate gen z for no reason . "let me keep my side part" bro we dont care

 **dogboy:** Literally like go do some "adulting" and take a Buzzfeed quiz

 **dogboy:** Go watch Harry Potter and cry about how a bunch of children said one thing once

 **sicklittlegames:** when they bully minors🥵

 **dogboy:** It's because they haven't had their coffee yet

 **sicklittlegames:** DBHDBHJBDHj

 **future tsukishima:** all time low username ??

 **sicklittlegames:** yessir

 **future tsukishima:** as u should as u should

 **sicklittlegames:** [disassembles ur cat]

 **epic ninja fortnite:** that's the first thing i saw when i got online what the frick

 **sicklittlegames:** ur welcome.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** um no <3

 **sicklittlegames:** ok

 **stinktsumu:** osamu is IN MY ROOM . ON MY BED . WEARING MY JACKET . and still claims he doesnt like hanging out with me

 **osmellmu:** this is mine ?

 **stinktsumu:** it is NOT

 **osmellmu:** oh yer right

 **osmellmu:** dont care

 **stinktsumu:** ERGH

 **osmellmu:** [eats floor violently]

 **rubio con papas fritas:** this may sound shocking but we don't have to type and send every thought we have

 **tenma🥺:** [slurps sand like spaghetti]

 **rubio con papas fritas:** bye


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i had a dream like a week ago where hoshiumi was my best friend and i miss him sm it makes me wanna cry  
> also the link to the karasuno survey is real yall should take it  
> also these chapters r usually ~1000 words . this one is over 4000 . enjoy

**group: karasuno's finest  
**

**11 members**

**cryptid:** https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc-FUuw7r0UEhqUNOq-ZYkAeUuOEhEcoKCYPAOISM2ObUQ5Jg/viewform?usp=sf_link

 **cryptid:** TAKE MY SURVEY DONT SAY ANYTHING JUST DO IT ILL KNOW WHEN UR ALL DONE AND ILL SHARE RESULTS

 **cryptid:** OK HERE WE GO

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO NAME THEIR KID SOMETHING STUPID THAT WE'D ALL MAKE FUN OF: TANAKA

 **dollar tree aang:** i- yeah

 **enNOshita:** i voted for u

 **dollar tree aang:** betrayed by my own boyfriend

 **im baby:** yk hes right

 **dollar tree aang:** well yeah

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO BE DETAINED FOR HARASSING A LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICER: ME (NISHINOYA)

 **cryptid:** TRUTH

 **lego movie:** i'm guessing that was a 100% vote

 **cryptid:** YEAH LOL

 **lego movie:** shocker

 **bonk:** didnt you get chased by the police once

 **cryptid:** I DONT WANNA TALK ABT IT

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO POST A SELFIE DURING A NATURAL DISASTER: ME (NOYA)

 **cryptid:** I WOULD TBH

 **fiji water:** yh that's why we voted for you

 **cryptid:** MOVING ON

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH THEIR EX: TADASHI??????

 **future tsukishima:** i don't even have an ex

 **enNOshita:** rip

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO GET INTO TED BUNDY'S CAR: SHOUYO

 **bonk:** WHBEHEBHBHCBHVD

 **pouty pants:** you would don't deny it

 **bonk:** ok listen if a man came up to me all sad and said he broke his arm and needed help i would help him !!! wtf also the netflix movie scarred me like it was good but i started crying at the coke machine scene bc it was unexpected

 **future tsukishima:** damn id just make fun of him . breed: different🥶💯

 **bonk:** NEHEBHDBH

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE IN A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE: SHOUYO AGAIN

 **bonk:** well . yeah probably

 **bonk:** i cant defend myself

 **im baby:** we voted for a reason

 **bonk:** ERGH

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO GO MISSING WITHIN 15 MINUTES OF GOING OUT: YACHI

 **yachi🥺:** i hate yall

 **yachi🥺:** 😭😭😭

 **yachi** **🥺:** prolly true tho

 **future tsukishima:** rip yachi

 **yachi** **🥺:** F

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO WIN THE HUNGER GAMES: DAICHI

 **lego movie:** i can understand that

 **fiji water:** id use u as a human shield so i could win😌

 **lego movie:** wow thanks love u too

 **fiji water:** 😙😙

 **cryptid:** UM ANYWAYS

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO SAY THAT A MUSIC FESTIVAL WAS LIFE CHANGING: TADASHI

 **future tsukishima:** yeah

 **future tsukishima:** i just like music lmao

 **rubio con papas fritas:** that's cute

 **future tsukishima:** Don't Do This To Me In Front Of People

**dollar tree aang took a screenshot**

**dollar tree aang:** tsukki down bad

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO BREAK THEIR PHONE THE DAY THEY GET IT: TOBIO

 **pouty pants:** what the frick

 **pouty pants:** yeah though

 **bonk:** mood

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO HAVE THE ABSOLUTE WORST PLAYLIST: RYUU

 **dollar tree aang:** what WHY

 **enNOshita:** babe u have a playlist that is nothing but lil pump's "esskeetit" fourteen times

 **enNOshita:** it might as well be the playlist in question

 **enNOshita:** TADASHI WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO DIXIE DAMELIO

 **future tsukishima:** BDJDBHGD I FORGOT DISCORD SHOWS

 **bonk:** one neigh🐴

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO HAVE 3 BOYFRIENDS/GIRLFRIENDS AT THE SAME TIME: KIYOKO

 **kiyoko:** no<3

 **cryptid:** KIYOKO HAS SPOKEN

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO BE KILLED FIRST IN A HORROR MOVIE: TIE BETWEEN YACHI AND SHOUYO

 **yachi🥺:** im quitting

 **bonk:** what the frick

 **bonk:** i mean its true

 **enNOshita:** TADASHI WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO KIDZ BOP WHIP NAE NAE I CANT DO TIHS

 **future tsukishima:** <3 next question <3

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO TOTAL THEIR CAR: SUGA

 **fiji water:** jokes on yall i cant drive

 **fiji water:**...

 **fiji water:** wait

 **fiji water:** ignore that im not thinking

 **im baby:** BDHGHDG

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO WIN AN OLYMPIC MEDAL: TOBIO

 **pouty pants:** im gonna try

 **dollar tree aang:** yuh get it

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO DIE FROM SOMETHING STUPID: SHOUYO

 **bonk:** volleyball to the lungs

 **pouty pants:** thats very you

 **bonk:** ikr

 **rubio con papas fritas:** it'd somehow be something even stupider than that like tripping over air

 **bonk:** i could accomplish that

 **cryptid:** MOST LIKELY TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER: TADASHI

 **future tsukishima:** was that a 100% vote too

 **cryptid:** OF COURSE

 **rubio con papas fritas:** can't think of anyone else here who would

 **rubio con papas fritas:** maybe kiyoko

 **kiyoko:** well if you guys keep making me stay late after practice then maybe we can test that out

 **cryptid:** IM ENDING THIS BEFORE IT BEGINS

**group: stz besties**

**10 members**

**no:** [survey link]

 **no:** take the survey. now.

 **satori f. kennedy:** oHOHO

 **no:** ok time for results

 **no:** most likely to name their kid something stupid that we'd all make fun of: tendou

 **satori f. kennedy:** WHAT THE FRICK

 **oohirareon:** you would

 **semisemi:** tendou you would post photos of the baby like a soccer mom and the caption would be "♥️welcome to the world, vol e. bol♥️"

 **taichi:** VOL E. BOL IM CRYING

 **akakura_kai:** i feel bad for agreeing but. yeah

 **satori f. kennedy:** UR RUNNING LAPS

 **semisemi:** u cant make them do anything ur not captain OR vice captain

 **taichi:** why isnt our vice captain here

 **no:** idk but he did take the survey

 **ushiwaka:** add him

**semisemi added soekawajin to "stz besties"**

**soekawajin:  
** Damn papa, you a rare breed, no comparing  
And it's motherfckin' scary  
Tryna keep him 'cause I found him  
Let a hoe know, I ain't motherfckin' sharing  
I could take you to the parents, then to Paris  
Plan a motherfckin' wedding  
You the type I wanna marry (Yeah) and keep you merry  
I'll put the ring on when you ready  
We play our fantasies out in real life ways and  
No Final Fantasy, can we end these games though?  
You give me energy, make me feel lightweight  
Like the birds of a feather, baby  
We real life made for each other  
And it's hard to keep my cool  
When other bitches tryna get with my dude and  
When other chickens tryna get in my coop  
'Cause you're a one in a million  
There ain't no man like you

 **satori f. kennedy:** pop off king

 **no:** most likely to be detained for harassing a law enforcement officer: tendou

 **satori f. kennedy:** bye yeah

 **soekawajin:** sounds like you

 **akakura_kai:** so much tendou slander

 **semisemi:** as we should

 **yamagata:** i dont know if i want to be a part of this

 **soekawajin:** you do <3

 **yamagata:** k then

 **no:** most likely to post a selfie during a natural disaster: eita

 **oohirareon:** i think he's actually done that

 **no:** he has it's my phone background

**satori f. kennedy took a screenshot**

**no:** i will kill you

 **satori f. kennedy:** ugh please do🦐

 **no:** most likely to get back together with their ex: soekawa

 **soekawajin:** bye why cant yall just let me recover

 **semisemi:** you talk abt it all the time

 **soekawajin:** u got me there

 **no:** most likely to get into ted bundy's car: akakura

 **akakura_kai:** i wouldn't do it on purpose it'd probably just happen

 **not the bayang:** i'm surprised i didn't win that one

 **no:** you were a close second

 **not the bayang:** oh great

 **no:** most likely to be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse: goshiki

 **not the bayang:** ah there it is

 **not the bayang:** yeah id be gone fast lmao

 **not the bayang:** also is ushijima just observing all of this

 **ushiwaka:** yes

 **no:** most likely to go missing within 15 minutes of going out: akakura

 **akakura_kai:** i don't like what this one and the other one are implying

 **ushiwaka:** you will be missed.

 **akakura_kai:**?????? CAPTAIN

 **no:** most likely to win the hunger games: ushijima

 **oohirareon:** that's true

 **satori f. kennedy:** i'm torn between "this man has no survival skills" and "he's strong he'll be fine"

 **ushiwaka:** both

 **yamagata:** truth

 **no:** most likely to say a music festival was life changing: eita

 **semisemi:**...

 **semisemi:** ive actually said that before goodbye

 **no:** ik i was there

 **soekawajin:** interesting.

 **semisemi:** i'll overthrow u for the vice captain role

 **soekawajin:** i'd like to see you try, emo boy

**satori f. kennedy took a screenshot**

**soekawajin:** go AWAY

 **satori f. kennedy:** no

 **no:** most likely to break their phone the day they get it: soekawa

 **soekawajin:** i've done that also i hate it here

 **not the bayang:** mood

 **no:** i STRONGLY DISAGREE with this next one just a heads up. you all suck

 **no:** most likely to have the worst playlist: eita (WRONG)

 **soekawajin:** the votes don't lie, shirabu

 **no:** i'm trying to not say anything because i don't wanna fight an upperclassman but YOURE WRONG

**satori f. kennedy took a screenshot**

**satori f. kennedy:** caught in 4k📸

 **taichi:** shirabu down bad

 **no:** SHUT UP

**semisemi took a screenshot**

**semisemi:** treasuring this moment forever

 **no:** most likely to have 3 boyfriends at the same time: tendou

 **taichi:** not the subject change

 **no:** i literally hate you

 **taichi:** thx bestie

 **satori f. kennedy:** i would somehow get myself in that situation yeah

 **oohirareon:** didn't that happen to you in middle school?

 **satori f. kennedy:** yes i got asked out as a joke a lot i don't wanna talk abt it shirabu whats the next question

 **no:** most likely to die first in a horror movie: goshiki (true)

 **not the bayang:** id probably cry myself to death out of fear

 **no:** horror movie in question is probably my little pony

 **not the bayang:** WHY DONT YOU LIKE ME

 **no:** i don't like anyone

 **no:** especially taichi

 **semisemi:** what abt me

 **no:** ur the exception

 **taichi:** down bad

 **no:** most likely to total their car: yamagata

 **yamagata:**......i really can't defend myself

 **oohirareon:** rest in peace

 **yamagata:** i would live actually thank u not so very much

 **oohirareon:** k

 **no:** most likely to win an olympic medal: ushijima (duh)

 **ushiwaka:** is that a challenge

**no took a screenshot**

**no:** for future reference

 **no:** most likely to die from something stupid: goshiki

 **satori f. kennedy:** goshiki tsutomu cause of death: too much drip🥶💯

 **not the bayang:** yeah sure lets go with that

 **yamagata:** he would choke on a shoelace

 **not the bayang:** DBJHDVHJD WHAT

 **yamagata:** u heard me

 **no:** most likely to get away with murder: me (true, watch your backs)

 **sagaeyusho:** why did it take me so long to see this? anyways please dont murder me

 **no:** you're not on my list

 **akakura_kai:** there's a list?????

 **no:** none of the first years are on my list you're all like babies i can't

 **no:** except goshiki

 **not the bayang:** UM

 **no:** i'm kidding i don't have a murder list. murder is bad. do better.

 **taichi:** "murder is bad" went out the window when hotch does it huh

 **no:** THE REAPER KILLED HIS WIFE THATS DIFFERENT

 **sagaeyusho:** i'm not gonna ask

 **no:** that's all bye

**group: inzairizaki**

**7 members**

**miyarin:** [survey link]

 **miyarin:** take it NOW OR ELSE

 **captain kita:** ok

 **miyarin:** ok everyone is done

 **miyarin:** omgosh half of these are atsumu

 **stinktsumu:** oh great

 **miyarin:** most likely to name their kid something stupid we'd all make fun of: atsumu

 **ojiroaran:** That kid is gonna be named Setter

 **miyarin:** fr

 **stinktsumu:** i hate it here

 **osmellmu:** aran when did you get discord

 **ojiroaran:** I gave in to Shinsuke's begging but I am not joining the McDonald's server under any circumstances

 **osmellmu:** we'll get u someday

 **ojiroaran:** Whatever helps you sleep at night

 **miyarin:** most likely to be detained for harassing a law enforcement officer: akagi

 **liBeRO:** BAHAHAHAH YEAH

 **hitoshii:** oh gosh

 **liBeRO:** ok but would yall bail me out

 **captain kita:** of course

 **liBeRO:** thx best friend

 **miyarin:** most likely to post a selfie during a natural disaster: me

 **miyarin:** correct

 **osmellmu:** u in the middle of a tsunami: #eyelineronpoint #goldenhour

 **miyarin:** BDHGDHDG

 **ojiroaran:** I don't doubt that

 **miyarin:** most likely to get back together with their ex: akagi

 **liBeRO:** AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no.

 **hitoshii:** well that's terrifying

 **captain kita:** he does that

 **miyarin:** most likely to get into ted bundy's car: atsumu

 **stinktsumu:** yall know full well i could beat that man in a fight

 **ojiroaran:** Funny joke

 **stinktsumu:** ☹️

 **osmellmu:** "ayo i have volleyball tips in the car" [gets kidnapped]

 **stinktsumu:** i dont need tips im already the best

 **liBeRO:** BAHAHAHAHHA

 **miyarin:** most likely to be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse: atsumu

 **osmellmu:** i actually disagree with this one, he has decent survival skills

 **captain kita:** shouldve said that before i voted him smh

 **ojiroaran:** For real

 **osmellmu:** well i DID NOT CONSIDER THAT

 **miyarin:** most likely to go missing within 15 minutes of going out: ginjima

 **hitoshii:** i mean yeah

 **hitoshii:** it happens

 **liBeRO:** i don't think i want to question what that means

 **hitoshii:** :)

 **miyarin:** most likely to win the hunger games: kita

 **captain kita:** ehhhhhh

 **captain kita:** i mean sure i guess

 **liBeRO:** embrace it, captain

 **captain kita:** i still wanna cry every time someone calls me captain

 **liBeRO:** yer literally the captain

 **captain kita:** well yeah

 **miyarin:** most likely to say a music festival was life changing: me

 **miyarin:** i hate u all for being right get out of my sight

 **liBeRO:** pop off poetry king

 **miyarin:** if i wasn't a year younger than you i would destroy you

 **liBeRO:** lmaoooo

 **miyarin:** most likely to break their phone the day they get it: atsumu

 **osmellmu:** HE DID THAT ONCE LMFAO

 **stinktsumu:** SHUT YER TRAP

 **ojiroaran:** That's not surprising

 **stinktsumu:** it happens !!

 **miyarin:** most likely to have the absolute worst playlist: atsumu

 **stinktsumu:** untrue . ask omi

 **osmellmu:** he's biased don't ask him

 **stinktsumu:** :////

 **hitoshii:** i mean he's got a point

 **osmellmu:** no but atsumu's music taste is decent except for the playlist called "songs that get white people turnt" that he listens to excessively

 **stinktsumu:** ITS A GOOD PLAYLIST

 **osmellmu:** mmmhhhhhmmm

 **miyarin:** most likely to have 3 boyfriends/girlfriends at the same time: akagi

 **liBeRO:** um anyways didnt even notice no punches left to roll with u got to keep it focused u want it say so

 **miyarin:** most likely to be the first one killed in a horror movie: ginjima

 **hitoshii:** what th- yeah

 **captain kita:** rest in rip

 **miyarin:** most likely to total their car: atsumu

 **stinktsumu:** yall love attacking me

 **osmellmu:** for me its younger sibling instinct

 **hitoshii:** it's funny when it's not serious (i don't think it ever is)

 **stinktsumu:** lmao yeah

 **miyarin:** most likely to win an olympic medal: atsumu

 **stinktsumu:** duh

 **liBeRO:** are ya taking that as a challenge

 **stinktsumu:** yes.

 **ojiroaran:** Wouldn't expect anything else from Miya Atsumu

 **stinktsumu:** 😋

 **miyarin:** most likely to die from something stupid: atsumu

 **stinktsumu:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT RIGHT AFTER SAYING ID WIN AN OLYMPIC MEDAL

 **ojiroaran:** Because it's true

 **osmellmu:** ^

 **hitoshii:** ^

 **liBeRO:** ^

 **captain kita:** ^

 **miyarin:** ^

 **stinktsumu:** ERGH

 **miyarin:** most likely to get away with murder: me

 **miyarin:** truth.

 **miyarin:** ok goodnight guys

**group: meow XD**

**11 members**

**epic ninja fortnite:** [survey link]

 **epic ninja fortnite:** take my survey now . dont say anything just react to this message with the baby emoji when ur done and then ill give results

 **small n angry:** oh gosh

 **epic ninja fortnite:** ok here we go

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to name their kid something stupid that everyone would make fun of: kuroo

 **83 protons:** wh

 **small n angry:** LMAOOOOOOOO

 **yuuki=3:** you're gonna name your kid after a protein or something

 **epic ninja fortnite:** PLS

 **teshiro:** i can't disrespect the captain i can't disrespect the captain i can't di

 **small n angry:** please disrespect the captain he needs to be kept in check

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to be detained for harassing a law enforcement officer: yaku

 **small n angry:** i-

 **lev🥺:** well you would

 **small n angry:** yeah🦦

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to post a selfie during a natural disaster: yaku

 **yuuki=3:** you would

 **small n angry:** i am being attacked today

 **im a cat lol:** you just cant handle the truth

 **small n angry:** watch ur back fukunaga

 **im a cat lol:** no

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to get back together with their ex: yaku

 **small n angry:** WHY DO YALL HATE MEEEEE

 **kainobuyuki:** it's kinda funny

 **83 protons:** it's incredibly funny

 **small n angry:** not happening btw

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to get into ted bundy's car: lev

 **lev🥺:** what the FRICK

 **lev🥺:** i could step on his tiny little car

 **small n angry:** periodt

 **im a cat lol:** the votes dont lie

 **teshiro:** 😃

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse: lev

 **lev🥺:** okay i can't disagree with that one

 **yuuki=3:** i hate to agree but yeah

 **hi:** 🦦

 **yuuki=3:** thank u inuoka

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to go missing within 15 minutes of going out: shibayama

 **yuuki=3:** WHAT

 **83 protons:** why not lev

 **kainobuyuki:** he's nearly 6'5" it would be pretty hard to kidnap him

 **83 protons:** true

 **yuuki=3:** 😔

**lev🥺: 😋**

**epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to win the hunger games: yaku

 **small n angry:** periodt

 **small n angry:** i didnt read or watch the hunger games so idk how it works but yeah sure !!

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to say a music festival was life changing: me

 **epic ninja fortnite:** that's true and i hate it

 **im a cat lol:** well at least we voted right

 **teshiro:** lol

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to break their phone the day they get it: lev

 **lev🥺:** yeah😔

 **hi:** same though

 **small n angry:** i feel like most of these are me and lev

 **epic ninja fortnite:** they are

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to have the absolute worst playlist: kuroo

 **83 protons:** wow i see how it is

 **kainobuyuki:** i've heard your playlists, it's true

 **83 protons:** wooooooww

 **small n angry:** yeah <3

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to have 3 boyfriends at the same time: kuroo

 **small n angry:** he basically does💀

 **83 protons:** how?????

 **small n angry:** kenma, bokuto, daishou

 **epic ninja fortnite:** BEHDHVHJGFH

 **83 protons:** i-

 **83 protons:** no.

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to be the first one killed in a horror movie: lev

 **lev🥺:** ,,,,,,,,,,probably yeah

 **lev🥺:** idk how i would even get myself in a horror movie tho

 **yuuki=3:** you'd find a way

 **lev** **🥺:** true

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to total their car: inuoka

 **hi:** i mean at least im self aware

 **yuuki=3:** well that's good

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to win an olympic medal: yaku

 **small n angry:** WATCH ME

 **83 protons:** ooh yuh get it i guess

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to die from something stupid: lev

 **lev🥺:** cause of death: too tall

 **teshiro:** truth

 **yuuki=3:** literally so true i don't even come up to ur shoulder

 **lev🥺:** good

 **epic ninja fortnite:** most likely to get away with murder: yaku

 **small n angry:** periodttttt

 **teshiro:** why were so many of those yaku and lev

 **hi:** they just fit the categories i guess

 **small n angry:** 😌

**group: frickurodani**

**8 members**

**kaori!:** [survey link]

 **kaori!:** take it :)) ill know when youre all done

 **kaori!:** ok results time

 **kaori!:** most likely to name their kid something stupid that we'd all make fun of: bokuto

 **bingus:** WHY NO

 **yukieee:** you literally would

 **bingus:** ergh

 **kaori!:** most likely to be detained for harassing a law enforcement officer: yukie

 **yukieee:** LMAOOOO YEAH

 **akaashi:** more like most likely to be detained for yelling at coach

 **yukieee:** hes a bitch sometimes what can i say

 **akinori:** he's basically your dad

 **yukieee:** hes old

 **kaori!:** most likely to post a selfie during a natural disaster: bokuto

 **bingus:** erGH

 **akinori:** completely unaware of the natural disaster you'd just be like "selfie w akaashi !! #married"

 **akaashi:** isnt that already one of his instagram captions

 **akinori:** i wouldn't be surprised

 **bingus:** lmao yeah

 **kaori!:** most likely to get back with their ex: yukie

 **yukieee:** the ex that i dont have :|

 **aye aye:** unfortunate

 **kaori!:** most likely to get into ted bundy's car: komi

 **aye aye:** i say ONE TIME that i dont know him . ONE TIME AND YALL WONT LET ME LIVE IT DOWN

 **akaashi:** it's your fault for not knowing who ted bundy is

 **aye aye:** ERGH

 **kaori!:** most likely to be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse: sarukui

 **saru:** yknow what thats fair

 **aye aye:** surprised it wasn't me

 **yukieee:** you own a shank made from a toothbrush and thats not even the biggest thing . youd be fine

 **aye aye:** oh yeah

 **yukieee:** if anything youd be the only one who survives

 **kaori!:** most likely to go missing within 15 minutes of going out: komi

 **aye aye:** just as we were discussing my survival skills . smh my head

 **bingus:** two different things buddy

 **aye aye:** STILL

 **kaori!:** most likely to win the hunger games: washio

 **washer:** surprised it wasn't bokuto but i can accept that

 **bingus:** it would be you or komi bc i have no survival skills

 **aye aye:** AYE AYE

 **kaori!:** most likely to say a music festival was life changing: yukie

 **yukieee:** EHKJDHKG YEAH

 **yukieee:** i havent been to a concert in so long i miss them . i dont trust anyone who doesnt like concerts

 **akaashi:** theyre too overwhelming for me but i wish i could handle them :/

 **yukieee:** ur the exception

 **kaori!:** most likely to break their phone the day they get it: bokuto

 **bingus:** i drop things easily leave me alone !!!!!!!!

 **akinori:** mmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm

 **kaori!:** most likely to have the absolute worst playlist: bokuto

 **akaashi:** no.

 **bingus:** THANK U BOYFRIEND

 **akaashi:** yw boyfriend

 **aye aye:** we get it we're all single except you guys and the prom couple leave us alone tf !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kaori!:** most likely to have 3 boyfriends at the same time: komi

 **aye aye:** WHATSTVDYFGVG that would happen to me though

 **washer:** i feel like it has

 **aye aye:** i was a playboy in kindergarten

 **saru:** fresh out the womb🥶💯

 **aye aye:** BEHBFHFVH

 **kaori!:** most likely to be killed first in a horror movie: bokuto

 **akinori:** nah he's more like the dudebro jock that makes it until the end

 **bingus:** EGHDCVHJV YEHA

 **kaori!:** that's more accurate tbh

 **kaori!:** most likely to total their car: komi

 **aye aye:** yall know full well i cant drive

 **akinori:** exactly

 **washer:** that's the point

 **kaori!:** most likely to win an olympic medal: bokuto

 **bingus:** yes periodt i am taking this as a challenge

 **akinori:** of course

 **kaori!:** most likely to die from something stupid: bokuto

 **bingus:** NOT THAT ONE BEING RIGHT AFTER ONE THAT HYPED ME UP

 **akinori:** lmaoooooo

 **bingus:** ergh.

 **kaori!:** most likely to get away with murder: akaashi

 **yukieee:** hes the irl spencer reid of course he would

 **akaashi:** am i ?

 **yukieee:** ur literally the same person idk why you wont accept it

 **akaashi:** spencer is too cool

 **bingus:** SO ARE YOU?????????????

 **kaori!:** hmm

**group: volleybitches**

**9 members**

**bamboo:** [survey link]

 **bamboo:** take the survey <3 don't say anything just do it <3

 **bamboo:** results are in !!

 **bamboo:** most likely to name their kid something stupid that everyone else would make fun of: mattsun

 **podcast:** my kid will have a great name actually

 **fanta orange soda:** im not letting u name our children

 **podcast:** good thing we dont want any

 **fanta orange soda:** truth

 **bamboo:** most likely to be detained for harassing a law enforcement officer: kyoutani

 **lap dog:** hm.

 **yahaha:** you would dont deny it

 **lap dog:** im not denying it but im not saying its true

 **bamboo:** most likely to post a selfie in the middle of a natural disaster: me

 **bamboo:** absolutely correct i would

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** we know

 **podcast:** yeah wbk

 **fanta orange soda:** no one else would

 **bamboo:** moving on . most likely to get back together with their ex: watari

 **ok:** yall WRONG for that one lmfao

 **sicklittlegames:** lmfaooooo

 **bamboo:** most likely to get into ted bundy's car: kunimi

 **fanta orange soda:** he'd get in on purpose

 **podcast:** fr

 **sicklittlegames:** maybe i would maybe i wouldn't

 **kindaichi=):** no !!

 **sicklittlegames:** fine

 **bamboo:** most likely to be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse: kindaichi

 **kindaichi=):** i- well yeah

 **podcast:** the truth hurts

 **ok:** fr

 **bamboo:** most likely to go missing within 15 minutes of going out: yahaba

 **yahaha:** if alone yes but if not i have an overprotective very strong bf so <3

 **lap dog:** 👀

 **podcast:** ew couples

 **fanta orange soda:** i wanna agree but we r worse sometimes💀

 **podcast:** true lmfao

 **bamboo:** most likely to win the hunger games: iwa <3

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** sure ig

 **podcast:** bro don't even deny tht

 **fanta orange soda:** accept it

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** k

 **bamboo:** most likely to say that a music festival was life changing: kunimi

 **sicklittlegames:** [stares at my all time low username]

 **ok:** so you agree

 **sicklittlegames:** yeah lmao

 **yahaha:** i dont blame u , atl slaps

 **sicklittlegames:** frrrr

 **bamboo:** most likely to break their phone the day they get it: kyoutani

 **lap dog:** probably

 **yahaha:** u would

 **lap dog:** yeah

 **bamboo:** most likely to have the absolute worst playlist: me . WHY

 **podcast:** ur playlists are all doja cat

 **bamboo:** ok and ??? she slaps

 **podcast:** true true

 **bamboo:** most likely to have 3 boyfriends at the same time: me ?? why

 **podcast:** u have iwa , me , n makki

 **fanta orange soda:** yeah. :(

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** i'm not sharing bye.

 **bamboo:** <3

 **bamboo:** most likely to be the first one killed in a horror movie: kunimi

 **ok:** nah hes the killer

 **sicklittlegames:** 🙂⛏️

 **yahaha:** inch resting

 **bamboo:** most likely to total their car: makki

 **fanta orange soda:** are u challenging me?

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** please don't

 **fanta orange soda:** ergh fine

 **bamboo:** most likely to win an olympic medal: me <3 thanks yall

 **podcast:** i hate to admit that it's true but it's true bro . win that dang medal for us

 **bamboo:** dont do this to me rn i WILL cry

 **fanta orange soda:** we believe in u bestie

 **yahaha:** YUH GET IT CAPTAIN

 **lap dog:** yeah

 **ok:** U CAN DO IT !!

 **kindaichi=):** YEAH!!!!!

 **sicklittlegames:** make us proud homie

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** do it.

 **hajimeiwaizumi:** he's blushing

 **bamboo:** NEXT QUESTION most likely to die from something stupid: me . thanks guys

 **podcast:** lmfaoooooooooo

 **lap dog:** true tho

 **bamboo:** most likely to get away with murder: kunimi

 **sicklittlegames:** who says i haven't already

 **podcast:** say sike

 **sicklittlegames:** 🙂

**fanta orange soda:**

**bamboo:** DHBDHDGH

 **bamboo:** ok bye yall this was fun lmaooo


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besties y'all should follow me on tik tok @omi10sakusa i'm obsessed w making those haikyuu manga panel lyric videos rn  
> also ik that canonically the characters r all 90s kids but i dont believe in time so theyre mainly gen z now lol epic

**dogboy:** My brother was staring out of the window and he looked really deep in thought so my sister asked what he was thinking about and he goes "...grass"

 **captain kita:** mood

 **dogboy:** He's so old

 **pouty pants:** help i decided to text my number neighbor and they're a drug dealer

 **no:** how does that even happen

 **pouty pants:** idk help

 **fiji water:** give me the number

 **pouty pants:** why

 **fiji water:** just give it

 **pouty pants:** ok i dmed it

**fiji water:**

**pouty pants:** SUGA

 **dollar tree aang:** PLEASE I JUST HEARD A REALLY LOUD CRASH OUTSIDE MY DOOR AND THEN NOYA YELLED " _I DROPPED MY RUBIX CUBE"_

 **cryptid:** I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **dollar tree aang:** why are you just waiting outside of my room

 **cryptid:** IS CHIKARA THERE

 **dollar tree aang:** yes?????

 **enNOshita:** i live here basically

 **bonk:** i gave in and started criminal minds

 **future tsukishima:** dont get too attached a lot of them end up leaving

 **bonk:** as long as i get to keep gideon im good

 **future tsukishima:**...

 **omiomi~:**...

 **enNOshita:**...

 **sicklittlegames:**...

 **bonk:** what

 **vague frog:** CAN I ADD MY TEAM CAPTAIN HES BEEN ASKING FOR TEA FROM THIS

 **bonk:** i forgot who ur captain is

 **vague frog:** FUTAKUCHI

 **bonk:** no.

 **fiji water:** do it

**vague frog added fettuccine to "mcdonald's parking lot"**

**fettuccine:** AT LAST I AM HERE

 **yachi** 🥺 **:**

**bonk:** BFHSJDJD

 **bonk:** introduce urself . full name and what you want to be called, school, position, year, and fun fact (also if ur dating someone that's helpful to include)

 **fettuccine:** futakuchi kenji, dont care, date tech, outside hitter and ace and captain YUH, 2nd year, fun fact i once had twitter beef with ed sheeran bc he sucks, and i'm dating aone Yuh Yuh i think y'all know him

 **future tsukishima:** twitter beef w ed sheeran ,,, as u should

 **fettuccine:** i also got cancelled once

 **future tsukishima:** that's . wow

 **fettuccine:** it was rly funny

 **osmellmu:** why is your name fettuccine

 **fettuccine:** because kogane can't read and pronounced futakuchi as fettuccine when he first read it

 **osmellmu:** that's amazing

\--

**private chat: no, not the bayang**

**no:** coconut-head ass bitch

 **not the bayang:** vertical mf bangs

 **no:** u would drive a prius

 **not the bayang:** i hope your charger only works at a certain angle

 **no:** i hope both sides of your pillow are hot

 **not the bayang:** i hope spotify gives u an ad right in between a good transition between songs

 **no:** i hope ur computer dies 2 minutes before online class starts

 **not the bayang:** that actually happened yesterday

 **no:** good.

 **not the bayang:** ok bye bestie i have to do homework

 **no:** bye john lennon

 **not the bayang:** WHHFGHFGHD

\--

 **future tsukishima:** BUT THEN HE WAS IN THE BOX THE WHOLE TIME

 **osmellmu:** interesting

 **bonk:** tadashi has me on like 3 different seasons at once

 **bonk:** i just started season 1 and he's made me watch episodes from season 5 and 11 and i saw a tik tok abt an episode from season 3 so i watched that

 **future tsukishima:** U DONT JUST SKIP AHEAD!!!!!!!

 **bonk:** YOU MADE ME WATCH EPISODES FROm 5 AND 11

 **future tsukishima:** which episode did u watch

 **bonk:** 3x05 , seven seconds

 **future tsukishima:** OH THE ACTING IN THAT ONE IS RLY GOOD ill excuse u for now

 **sicklittlegames:** when u show up to volleyball practice and u have to practice volleyball😔

 **bonk:** when u show up to volleyball practice and u get to practice volleyball🥰

 **sicklittlegames:** we are very different people

 **bonk:** any time i watch anything im like "how can i make this volleyball related" anyways spencer has setter vibes

 **future tsukishima:** why does that make so much sense............

 **bonk:** jj is an opposite hitter and gideon is their coach

 **future tsukishima:** what abt garcia

 **bonk:** manager

 **enNOshita:** who in this group would be what characters...........

 **bonk:** daichi and suga are morgan and garcia

 **fiji water:** PLSSSS I LOVE ThAT

 **lego movie:** understandable

 **bonk:** kenma is jj

 **epic ninja fortnite:** idk who jj is but im taking that as a compliment

 **enNOshita:** its definitely a compliment

 **epic ninja fortnite:** wonderful anyways my right eye has granted me a little bit of sight without assistance so thats great

**tenma🥺 changed their name to tenma4k**

**tenma4k:** dont ask anywayst-minus 22 days until wedding uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**ur mom's punk gf changed their name to ur mom**

**ur mom:** I have evolved

 **tenma4k:** is this ur final form

 **ur mom:** Don't ask questions you aren't prepared for the answers to

 **ur mom:** Why did the alfredo kid get cancelled on Twitter

 **fettuccine:** there were two reasons. reason 1 was for being gay. reason 2 was for saying i hate millennials.

 **ur mom:** How cancelled did you get

 **fettuccine:** there was a trending hashtag called #bankenji it was the funniest thing ever

 **ur mom:** That's hysterical thanks for sharing

 **fettuccine:** of course

\---

**private chat: rubio con papas fritas, future tsukishima**

**rubio con papas fritas:** #FFF (Feet For Feet) U SEND FIRST!! IM HUNGRY TONIGHT😩

 **future tsukishima:** WHAT THE FRICK

 **rubio con papas fritas:** tenma tricked me into giving him my password please ignore everything he says

 **rubio con papas fritas:** im a pesky FELLA🥵

 **future tsukishima:** BWHJDBVHJCGBHJ

\---

 **tenma4k:** i feel like causing problems on purpose

 **rubio con papas fritas:** then go back to highschool

 **tenma4k:** u genuinely hated me when i was in highschool so im gonna pass on that thx tho

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i was a preteen with clinical depression what did you expect

 **tenma4k:** understandable

 **tenma4k:** anyways whos the better tiny giant

 **bonk:** me

 **cute pelican:** me

 **bonk:** no

 **cute pelican:** ❌ADVANCED PURPLE BELT😐STEP AWAY OR U WILL BE EXECUTED BY MY voluminous hands. AND LEGS THAT ATTACH TO MY feet

 **bonk:** BEHHVFHVFHDVH

 **bonk:** solution to this debate: tenma

 **tenma4k:** AHAHHAHAHAHAHA no. 

**rubio con papas fritas:** AHAHHAHAHAHAHA yes.

 **tenma4k:** ARE U BEING NICE TO ME RN

 **rubio con papas fritas:** no

 **no:** you called?

 **future tsukishima:** BHKDBHFGHDG

 **no:** thanks i try

 **ur mom:** Just found highschool photos......

 **ur mom:** Tenma your HAIR

 **tenma4k:** what abt it????????????????????

 **ur mom:** That shit was CURLY what happened

 **tenma4k:** heat damage😁

 **ur mom:** Akiteru looked so small

 **tenma4k:** he was taller than all of us,

 **ur mom:** Yeah but he looked like Kei does now

 **ur mom:** Does this mean Kei is gonna look like Akiteru does now😳

 **rubio con papas fritas:** please no

 **rubio con papas fritas:** oh wait you mean build?

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yeah sure idc

 **tenma4k:** NOT U SLANDERING MY FIANCE.........

 **rubio con papas fritas:** he's my brother i'm legally required to. bye


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few notes lol  
> \- my friend made the noah neckomata photo so credits to her  
> \- my first name is ariana which means holy and kiyoomi means holy minister so uh kinnie moment  
> \- heres my top 5 haikyuu ships  
> 1\. semishira  
> 2\. tsukikage  
> 3\. sakuatsu and osasuna (package deal)  
> 4\. hiruhoshi  
> 5\. ennotana
> 
> i love the popular ones like kagehina, tsukkiyama, daisuga, bokuaka, etc but those r my top 5 lol [violently kicks like a 9 year old girl]

  
**sicklittlegames:**

**epic ninja fortnite:** mood

 **epic ninja fortnite:** also why is ennoshita listening to kidz bop savage love

 **enNOshita:** prefer not to answer

 **epic ninja fortnite:** hmmm . anyways i photoshopped my coach

**epic ninja fortnite:**

**small n angry:** PLSSSSSSSSS NOT NOAH NECKOMATA

 **sicklittlegames:** well that's gonna show up in my nightmares

 **sicklittlegames:** btw fellow criminal minds watchers do any of yall get rly bad nightmares bc of the show or is that just me

 **no:** NO LITERALLY SAME they're so bad sometimes ugh

 **sicklittlegames:** i miss sleeping

 **no:** sameee i can only sleep if i'm with someone. luckily i have a roommate

 **taichi:** i've woken up bc of u screaming several times

 **no:**...wait what

 **taichi:** u said u couldnt tell if u were only screaming in the dreams or if it was in real life too . it is .

 **no:** oh gosh

 **enNOshita:** sometimes ryuu turns to me and goes "ur my boyfriend!!" and im like yeah !

 **dollar tree aang:** IM STILL IN SHOCK🥵

 **pouty pants:** tadashi stole my boyfriend😦

 **future tsukishima:** sorry not sorry we r binge watching criminal minds together

 **pouty pants:** ergh shiver me timbers

 **future tsukishima:** idk fam just steal my boyfriend or something

 **rubio con papas fritas:** as the boyfriend, i'll pass thanks

 **bonk:** JUST GET ALONG ITS NOT THAT HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **rubio con papas fritas:** yes it is

 **osmellmu:** atsumu is taller than me and im very mad abt it

 **enNOshita:** is that why his status is "im taller than osamu"

 **osmellmu:** yes.

 **stinktsumu:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **miyarin:** theyve been in a height competition for like 2 months now

 **osmellmu:** yeah we both realized we were growing again so naturally it got competitive

 **stinktsumu:** i had growing pains in my arm yesterday

 **osmellmu:** die

 **stinktsumu:** 🥺im too sexc to die🥺

 **osmellmu:** whaththe FRCIKC

 **cute pelican:** the girls are fightinggg

 **future tsukishima:** so how abt that local sports team am i right lads !

 **no:** well👍🏻i'm👁waiting⏰on😜the😅day☀️when🕦the💋people👯‍♀️walk🚶‍♀️free🆓 to✌🏻see🤓when🕰the😃penitentiary🚓is📱on⛷fire🔥

 **future tsukishima:** STOP I LISTEN TO THAT SONG LIKE 5 TIMES A DAY

 **no:** same it's addicting

 **omiomi~:** yall i just spent the past hour roasting jack the ripper in another server and im ngl it was very therapeutic

 **toyota camry:** IM LITERALLY CRYING U FLAMED HIM

 **future tsukishima:** WAIT PLS DM ME I WANNA ROAST THAT UGLY MF TOGETHER I GOTTA RELIEVE SOME STRESS

 **omiomi~:** ok

 **tenma4k:** i once again feel like causing problems on purpose

 **tenma4k:** what's the best instrument

 **semisemi:** it's bass guitar

 **semisemi:** ask literally anyone who plays all of them. it's bass guitar

 **tenma4k:** inchresting

 **semisemi:** the drums look cool but bass is the fun one

 **ur mom:** Hmmm. Proof?

 **semisemi:** source: i play drums, guitar (electric and acoustic), bass, keys, keytar, and french horn. bass guitar is the most fun even though i'm mainly a lead guitarist

 **ur mom:** I'll take that

 **enNOshita:** FRENCH HORN IS SO RANDOM WHAT

 **semisemi:** middle school😔

 **enNOshita:** ah understandable . lets be honest im pretty sure no one had a good experience w middle school

 **future tsukishima:** middle school was uh . definitely a period of my life that happened !

 **satori f. kennedy:** lol i got bullied

 **future tsukishima:** yeah same

 **bonk:** how do yall manage to talk abt that without crying instantly

 **future tsukishima:** i can't actually ! <3

 **rubio con papas fritas:** i'm coming over

 **future tsukishima:** ok

 **tenma4k:** need me a man like that

 **rubio con papas fritas:** akiteru would literally throw himself in front of a train for you

 **future tsukishima:** ok frank breitkopf

 **tenma4k:** with the way hes acting rn i might have to take him up on that offer /j

 **rubio con papas fritas:** he does that. what did he do

 **tenma4k:** actually now that i think abt it im the one being petty n i lowkey started a fight over something dumb bc im stressed

 **tenma4k:** i should prolly apologize brb

 **cute pelican:** HELP I SWALLOWED ONE OF THOSE TINY DECORATIVE ERASER THINGS

 **bonk:** BHGEHGDHG WHY

 **cute pelican:** IDK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 **cute pelican:** HELPPPPPPP

**sicklittlegames changed their name to toxicvalentine**

**toxicvalentine:** ik i change my name a lot , deal with it

 **toyota camry:** omg that reminds me

**toyota camry changed their name to inigo motoya**

**inigo motoya:** you killed my father. prepare to die

 **inigo motoya:** also kiyoomi yelled at me for this earlier so just clarifying ik it's montoya but my name is motoya that is the joke

 **omiomi~:** in my defense i had been awake for 30 seconds

 **future tsukishima:** hello my name is jason gideon . you killed my girlfriend . prepare to die

 **inigo motoya:** DHKBDKHB

 **cute pelican:** do yalls have any conspiracy theories that make literally no sense

 **future tsukishima:** ok hear me out

 **future tsukishima:** so anyone familiar with the jack the ripper case knows abt the james maybrick diary right . and that no one can agree abt whether its legit or not . yes ok cool . what if his wife wrote it and did the killings hmmmm . or his brother but the wife seems more interesting to me . plus she was convicted of poisoning james . but also accused by the brother . idk seems very sus to me

 **cute pelican:** i learned like a week ago that jack the ripper actually happened and that wasn't just in black butler so i can honestly say i did not understand a word u just said

 **fettuccine:**...............i thought everyone knew that actually happened?? is jack the ripper not one of the most infamous serial killers ever????

 **cute pelican:** all i do is play volleyball and kiss my bf i dont know or care abt br*tish murderers who hate women . i <3 women (just not dating them )

 **fettuccine:** alright yk what i can accept that

 **epic ninja fortnite:** we should start a group of ppl who got cancelled on twitter

 **epic ninja fortnite:** guess what happened to me today.

 **fettuccine:** WAS IT FUN omg welcome to the club <3

 **epic ninja fortnite:** it was hilarious honestly but i did Not like all the attention

 **epic ninja fortnite:** says the youtuber

 **fettuccine:** understandable

 **toxicvalentine:** wait are u kodzuken??????????????????

 **epic ninja fortnite:** yes???????????????????????

 **toxicvalentine:** whatthhe frici

 **bamboo:** kunimi...........

 **toxicvalentine:** um anyways

 **toxicvalentine:** 🤫and🤞white🧒🏻lies🐍handcuffs⛓and🤞alibis📜she👧🏼lays🛏her👧🏼halo👼on🏄🏻the🤾🏻pillow🧸where🖼she👧🏼sleeps😴her👧🏼heart❤️beats🤺, red wine🍷my🧒🏻toxic🦠valentine💝

 **epic ninja fortnite:** banger

 **omiomi~:** banger

 **future tsukishima:** banger

 **rubio con papas fritas:** hinata give me my boyfriend back

 **bonk:** so u and tobio are on a first name basis but not me.......... i see how it is.......

 **rubio con papas fritas:** don't care

 **tenma4k:** i love how wildly different u and ur brother are

 **ur mom:**  
Kei: Someone will die  
Akiteru: Of fun!

 **tenma4k:** YEP


End file.
